Touch in the Worlds: Return to the Beyond
by Vasilisa Westwood
Summary: After the life changing experience of travelling to a fictional world and returning, Tulika and Stephen are trying their level best to live their lives without the people they came to love. However, whoever sent them to the world of Twilight is not yet done with them. Are they ready to deal with the threats and drama the Beyond will fling at them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Welcome!**

 **With the generous love received by the first book of this series, I present to you...the second book. (Ba Dum Tush: Sorry, I tried to make it sound dramatic, but I'm not all that good at that, I suppose.)**

 **So...this Prologue takes place a few months before the events of the first book.**

 **Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

 **I** looked around the lavish bookstore with vivid interest. _They certainly know how to make books look attractive._ I thought as my companion, Mira, giddy with joy bounced next to me. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked me.

"Oh sure," I said absently, looking at the titles on the shelf next to me.

"Come on, Tulle, we're meeting Stephanie Meyer! You're in San Francisco for God's sake, you could be a little more excited!" she shoved me.

"I am excited, but not to meet Meyer. San Francisco is a great place to tour around. The Golden gate bridge, Alcatraz, Union Square…" I was about to go ahead but Mira was already moving ahead.

I dropped my animated hands in exasperation. Don't get me wrong, I used to love Twilight; the keyword being: used to. Now, I just felt Edward and Bella were annoying and setting a bad precedent. All because a woman didn't know how to put her English degree to good use and was way too fond of purple prose.

"Mira, please, can I go look around? I'm sure there are some _good_ books around here," I begged. "I don't want to be alone. You get to meet at least one famous author." She grabbed my hand. "Fame, yeah, because all the girls our age are brainwashed." I said in disgust. "Come on, M, don't you see…? Bella would rather commit suicide than live without a guy she was only dating, what, six months? She doesn't care about her dad or mom or step dad or her best friend. Edward would rather die than live without the girl he nearly pushed to killing herself. Why don't people give a damn about their families?" I said while my friend just stared at me through the rant.

Just when I was beginning to hope she would say something like: OMG, you're so right, she said: It's our turn and inserted a long squeal which nearly burst my ear drums.

"Oh my god, I'm your biggest fan, ever!" She said as I watched the woman with an indifferent expression. Fame probably wasn't being too kind to Mrs. Meyer. She looked as if someone had smashed her with a bat then carefully glued her back together with a lot of hairspray and foundation.

"Thank you so much! What name shall I make it out to?" she asked and looked up at me. "Mira, oh and Tulika too," my friend said exuberantly. Stephanie probably didn't hear. She was still looking at me with a calculating look on her face.

"Of course," she said finally and put her fountain pen to the front page. "What's your name, dear?" she asked, handing the book to Mira while staring at me again. "Tulika Mukherjee and I am Mira Joshi." She said. I glanced at her then gave a polite smile to Meyer. "Thank you for your time." I latched onto Mira's arm and firmly guided her away.

* * *

 **F** ound her; she thought satisfied as she watched the girl lead her friend away.

Stage one of her solution operation was down, now, the only thing remained was to find her a counterpart. She very well couldn't let the girl go off alone. It wouldn't do…

No, she needed one more person.

* * *

 **Well...?**

 **I sincerely hope you liked it!**

 **Please Review and let me know if I should continue!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. 1: Birthday Runover

**Okay, so the story officially begins now.**

 **I wanted to inculcate some similarities and also some parallels with the Cannon New Moon because I feel like Tulika would respond somewhat like Bella to her separation with Edward but not to a very extreme extent. Let's be honest; Tulika wouldn't throw herself off some cliff for a man. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **inuyashademons14 - Thanks and welcome back sweetheart!**

 **latinagirl-reader2010 - Glad you found the story...and that you thought the Prologue was interesting. Well now, if I told you everything at the first chapter, you wouldn't come back for the rest of it now, will you? ;)**

 **Guest - Hi, I don't know if you're a newcomer or you were with us throughout Touch in the Worlds but welcome! I'm glad you like the story and Tulika. If you Review on this chapter please leave me a name so I can personally thank you! Hope to see you again!**

* * *

Ironically, I was dreaming. It was ironic because that's what Bella did the day of her birthday and I was reading New Moon. Not so ironically, it was Edward I was dreaming about. Only, I wasn't dreaming about getting old and withering while my boyfriend remained perfectly ageless.

No, what I was dreaming about was worse…and also a lot deeper, if I do say so myself.

I was back in the Twilight world, in the Seattle Art Museum, dying in Edward's arms. _I promise,_ I heard his voice reverberate in the contours of my skull just as I let go of the last thread holding me to that world – literally and figuratively.

I woke up.

* * *

I turned over to look at the ceiling, my eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming in through the open windows. Sunlight, I thought, had never been the waking factor back in Forks. It had always been an alarm, or Bella waking me up. Now, it was the sun, the alarm or my mother who had taken to peeking in my room just to see if I was alive – not awake.

Not many teenagers could say they had died in their favourite book world and had woken up in their own. Oh, what I would not give to be one of those kids…sadly, I wasn't one of those kids. One of the two kids ever, to be truthful…

I got off the bed and padded to my mirror, looking into it to see the same face, brown eyes, brown hair, pyjamas and glasses. Not one thing was out of the ordinary, yet all of me was pressed up against the phenomena of extraordinary.

All because of Meyer…I thought viciously.

She'd ripped me and Stephen from our normal, happy, not-liking-Twilight lives and thrust us right into her crazy book world where we'd made the worst mistakes of our lives. Not only did we fail to do whatever the hell she wanted us to do, we also got close to the characters – ones we had to leave behind.

At least that was what I did. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. How stupid could I be?

The worst thing was that I still did. I missed him, I dreamt about him, I thought of him, I even tried to play the song he'd made for me but I hadn't been able to get the same amount of perfection to it.

 _I promise…_

I thought of his voice again, remembering the texture, the tenor, the intensity of it. That was one of the main things I had to hold on to, the fact that I hadn't just dreamt up the whole thing. I'd read somewhere that you couldn't make up voices – and I remembered his clearly.

Well, there was that…and there was Stephen.

Impulsive, rash, and thoroughly real Stephen…the poor boy had woken up hours before I had in the same hospital, miles from home.

He'd gotten in trouble both ways till I stepped in saying that he was a friend and he'd come over to meet me. He had spent a week in the hospital before his folks came over to get him, asking all sorts of questions about how we knew each other and how he'd gotten a neck injury so severe it seemed like a miracle he was alive.

Honestly, it wasn't a miracle. It was Quantum Physics and a whole lot of dimensional theory, I couldn't explain to his parents without being tossed into the sanatorium.

Good thing was; he'd convinced his parents to let him visit me again. This time; without the reality shifting and almost illegal travelling…so, I supposed it was a good thing.

After all, it was, my birthday…

* * *

"Happy birthday," My parents shrieked and my brother emitted a shrill screech when I came downstairs bearing on my face a grin. If anything, I had no right to ruin this day for myself and for the people in my life. What was left of them anyways, I thought, sighing.

Ok, Tulika, get happy…and fast.

It wasn't that I wasn't thrilled. It would've been horrible to celebrate my birthday without my parents, my friends and my family. However, it still didn't feel right that I didn't have Edward's arms around me, Alice and Rosalie fighting to dress me up and Jasper and Emmett being goofs in the background while Carlisle and Esme kept a close eye on us. It didn't feel right that Bella and Charlie wouldn't fawn over me and Jake and Billy wouldn't come over from the reservation to spend my birthday with me.

What can I say? I liked the attention when it was legitimately focused on me. Who doesn't…especially if it was their birthday?

My parents had a whole party planned.

A fancy restaurant, my close ones, lots of food and dancing and fun and also, the imminent arrival of Stephen. To be honest, I was kind of anxious to see him. Our injuries had been troublesome to hide and the extent of it made contact overseas a little difficult.

Around six, I was dressed, made up and heeled up, all set to show everyone that I was well past the coma. People at the party would likely be there to see the survivor of a mysterious accident. At least, that's what this party felt like, a survival party.

"We were so worried, you know," My best friend, Aisha, said as she pulled me close to her.

"I can tell, you might want to ease up a bit, sweetie," I winced, unable to hide the place where my ribs had broken and healed.

"Right, sorry,"

I moved through the throngs of people slowly, receiving each greeting and pat on the back, feeling strangely like a celebrity out of rehab. God, the things a near death experience did to your social status…

"Excuse me; we have a special guest here, who travelled the continents to see our little girl. He shared the same trauma as Tulika and I'm glad to say they both pulled through magnificently." My dad said and I turned around to see Stephen standing next to him, bag in hand, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh my god," I said, grinning as his eyes found me, his lips curling into a familiar goofy smile.

"Hey, birthday girl," he said, dropping his bag as he intercepted my wild hug.

How was it that I missed this big monkey so much? Maybe, Twilight did make me go mad.

"You buffoon; you said you couldn't make it till late at night!" I smacked the back of his head. "My flight went early, midway, I was asked to take a first class seat…it was all very confusing, but here I am!" he yelled as the music thumped around us.

"Come on, let's head to the tables," I said, pulling him towards the booths.

* * *

"Tell me everything," I said, once we were safely in a stall.

He rubbed his face. "I don't know what to tell you, honest. I mean, I wake up, see, and my neck is in a stupid brace and I find out I freaking died! Plus, they kept giving you these meds and you were conked out half the time…so you were no help, as usual."

"Hey," I protested.

"Ok, half the time," he amended grinning.

"So, your folks tell you what happened at your end of the world?" I asked.

"I'm their star kid; T. they have no clue why I supposedly 'ran away'. Plus, I asked my little sister about her Twilight books and they kept giving me these weird looks." He finished, sipping on his coke.

"Yeah, tell me about it. My parents tried getting me into medical therapy but I said no. I don't see how any therapist is going to believe I was in a fictional world for 6 months." I shrugged.

He looked down.

"I thought about it, you know. I guess it felt like I'd rather some stranger think I'm mad than my own self. I have these nightmares but anyone can have nightmares, right? That's why I wanted to see you again. Just so I can convince myself I'm not crazy." He mumbled.

I considered him. His skin was tanned, way more than I remembered back in Forks. His reddish brown hair was shaggier, his eyes almost hollow. Maybe I wasn't the only one going through an existential crisis.

"Hey, you're not crazy, ok? No less than the usual amount," I teased to which he gave me grim look.

"You're not funny, you know." He said.

"Oh shut up, I'm hilarious."

We both laughed before we sobered.

"Seriously though, how have you been holding up?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"I'm getting through it. Still feel the snap of bone when James gets me in my dreams but yeah…what about you? You still holding a torch for Cullen?" he asked and I paused, smiling slightly wryly.

He nodded, still looking a little bitter. "Sorry; stupid question,"

"Don't worry about it." I slid out of the bench. "Come on, let's take a little walk, clear out our heads," I offered him my arm and he took it, looking at it like I was swinging a viper at him.

"Stop it," I smacked his arm and he laughed, leading us out.

* * *

"So…nothing," I concluded as we walked across the pavement of the restaurant. I could still hear the pulsating beats of the music in there as we walked on, each wrapped in our own bubble of thought.

"Nothing, I don't think I'm there yet. I mean, it's not like I'm holding out for Bella but still, I don't think I could do worse." He shrugged.

"She was my best friend." I warned.

"And we're never going to see them again, so, let's put it behind us," he said bluntly.

I frowned.

"Steph, you ok?" I asked, slowly. "Yeah, just, jet lagged and being really mean to you, sorry," he raked his hand through his hair, cursing softly to himself.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about it. You didn't say anything that was wrong." I said, calmly.

He was right. We were never going to see Edward or Bella or Alice or Charlie ever again so why bother fighting for it?

"How about we get your stuff and get you to our house? The guest room's done," I offered and he nodded. He swivelled on his heel and began leading the way when I saw it.

* * *

Headlight flared around the edge of the road, making a couple of two wheeler drivers' honk madly as they swerved to avoid the hulking sedan. I watched as it moved around, facing the road of the restaurant, disgusted at how obviously drunk (or high) the driver was when they suddenly accelerated.

The car was only a few meters away when I realised they were heading straight for Stephen and me…and Stephen was in the middle of the road.

"Watch out!" I shrieked, throwing my weight forward to add a desperate bout of speed and crashing into Stephen's back, making us both hit the grassy sideways.

"Hoof," Steph huffed as I landed heavily on him, the car missing us by inches as they sped away.

"You ok?" I asked trying to ignore the way people swarmed over to us. This was bad. The party was supposed to have no such attention. Stephen and I quickly disregarded any form of help and went inside, trying to appear unruffled.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he downed a glass of water in one go.

"I have no idea." I said, thinking of the black car.

* * *

 **Don't you just love when two characters can't live their happy go lucky lives?**

 **Yeah, ok, so I'm being a little mean to my darlings but it has to be done...**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Review Review Review!**


	3. 2: Home Invasion!

**Here goes with another chapter!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Glad you loved it! :D**

 **MusicLover315 - I'm sort of going to be busy with school for a couple of weeks from now but I wanted to post this story. Let's see. Glad you found it interesting!**

 **Mayacompany - Thanks!**

 **Debbie Hicks - Hey! DO NOT SPAM MY REVIEWS! That was me asking nicely :)**

* * *

"I hope you had fun today." My mother said as she folded the dress I'd worn.

"I did, Mom. Really, I did," I said as I turned to look at her from my desk.

She smiled softly then walked to where I was sitting, placing a hand on my shoulder and raising her eyebrows at the book in my hands.

"You're reading New Moon?" she asked and I flushed, shrugging at the paperback with the falling feather on the cover. "I didn't think you liked these books anymore. Please, don't tell me that phase is coming back." She grinned.

"It's not. I just…I think I've found a new perspective to the characters." I said, flicking the pages rapidly. She paused and gave me a weird look. "Well, you should let the author know; her worst critic is having a change of heart," she turned and walked out of my room, shutting the door gently.

The smile slowly slid off my face.

* * *

 _"_ _They got away," the man rasped into the burner phone._

 _You fool, she hissed, making him shudder._

 _"_ _The girl's good. You should've seen the way she pushed the boy out of my way. The next time you send me to off someone, tell me they're kung fu warriors." The man said his irritation showing._

 _Of course they're good. I wouldn't have picked them if they weren't. You have to be better than them though. The girl's smart. With her around, the boy's good too. Get rid of them by tonight. I don't want any excuses._

 _"_ _How am I supposed to do that now? They're probably on high alert."_

 _I do not care how you do it! I want them gone! Gone, do you hear me? I can give you a hint. Go at midnight. They won't be expecting that._

 _"_ _You're weird, boss lady." The man whistled and he could swear she'd laughed._

 _I'm going to give you one more hint._

 _"_ _Yeah, what's that?" the man said, lighting the last cigarette and tossing the box in the backseat._

 _"_ _Kill the girl first."_

 _The line went dead._

* * *

 _You're being paranoid._ Stephan said as I paced around my room.

"Oh please, you totally think I'm right." I snapped.

 _T, calm down; it was just a drunk driver being a jacked-up -,_

"Steph,"

 _No, you need to sleep and I need to sleep. I'm jet-lagged as hell and if I stand up for one more second I'm going to keel right over and you'll be calling 911._

"It's not 911 here in India, moron." I said.

 _Whatever, you're going to come over tomorrow, right?_ He asked.

I bit my lip, deliberating before giving up, sighing. "Fine; but I swear if you try and get me to get you breakfast again…"

 _I'm your guest. It's your duty. Bring me some dark coffee too._

"Stephen,"

He hung up.

"Ugh, what an idiot," I tossed the phone on my bed and looked at the book on the nightstand. Picking it up, I flipped to the page where a Twilight movie poster was tucked in, showing Kristen and Robert.

"I wish I could just get you in my head, so I wouldn't have to think about…him," I said before ripping the poster and throwing it into the waste basket.

Pulling up my hair, I went into the bathroom, when I stopped, whipping around to look at the window.

Was it just me or was there a shadow there?

I waited for a few minutes then slowly, went into the bathroom, closing the door.

Maybe it was just me.

* * *

 _My hand shot out, trying to reach for…something…or maybe someone. I couldn't tell. I couldn't see or hear and I felt as if everything but my nose was under water. I was being drowned while still being given the ability to keep breathing. It was a drawn out torture._

 _"_ _Give in," a low growl made me shudder and finally I was completely submerged._

 _God, dying would be better than to be kept on tenterhooks._

I jolted awake as my phone buzzed, flashing battery full in bright blue letters. Groaning, I slipped out of bed to unplug it and froze.

I had caught a movement in the window. This time it could not be my imagination.

I slipped into the shadows of my shelf and waited for the shape to move. It was sneaky, trying to soundlessly jiggle my window open. I'd locked it – due to my paranoia but there was no way I was admitting to it.

I cast a quick look around the room. My door was locked too and my family asleep. I had to be quiet and this want to-be intruder wanted to be quiet too or they would've made a mess. I had an advantage but the disadvantages were a lot more.

I was in trouble.

* * *

"Come on out, come on out," the man called as I crouched down under my desk. When I'd said that I was in trouble I'd been wrong. I was in major trouble.

While I'd been waiting for any sign that the person had breached my home's security, I'd missed the low thud that indicated that I was watching the wrong end of the house. The man had entered my house from my own front door. He was in my bedroom.

My only choice was to hide or give myself up so he wouldn't go after my family.

"I just want to talk," he cooed.

The only consolation I had was that this wasn't a vampire. He was human. I could hear it in the crude way his voice worked, so similar to the people around me and different from the silk that gushed out of _theirs_ when they spoke. It was in his heavy gait, so unlike the cloudlike walk of vampires.

I could take him.

I'd been practicing. I was good at beating people up, skills now honed and refined in the six month gap between my times here and there.

Plus, there was a lot of paraphernalia in my room to use as weapons.

Gripping the cricket bat I kept next to my desk I crept out, tip toeing as the man exited my bedroom. About to swing it, I felt a tight grip on my waist then a tug.

My last view was of the man disappearing in the kitchen then I was back in my room, staring as Stephen pressed a finger to my lips.

He quietly pointed to the direction of my parent's bedroom then pointed to the open window, giving me a nudge. I nodded and clambered up the sill, climbing down the rope, Stephen had clearly put there to climb up to my room. There was a pause then quick footsteps before a man was flung from my window. He landed on his back and I immediately grabbed his shoulder, driving my knee in his back.

Stephen quickly followed as he gripped the man in a headlock.

"What kind of sick psycho are you? She was asleep, you goddamn son of a -," Stephen growled.

"Steph, relax, I'm fine." I said quickly, catching the unmistakable glint of fury in his eyes. It was this impulsive fury that made him so rash, so vulnerable. "What if you weren't, huh?" he snapped at me.

I made an impatient noise as he straightened the man out. "You got some good climbing skills, right? How about I throw you off the roof?"

"Let me handle this," I said as I grabbed the back of the battered man's hoodie and turned him to me. "Who sent you?" I asked. The man gave me a cold bloodied grin, "No one you can reach," he said. "Leave that to us. Who sent you?" I hissed.

"She says hi by the way, she couldn't wait to see how you would look when I got rid of you." He spat out and Stephen's fist flew out, connecting with the man's face so hard, he whirled and flopped down, out cold.

"Hey," I gripped Stephen's shoulders, pushing him away.

"Do you believe the nerve?" he said on the verge of yelling. "Stephen, need I remind you that we're in my backyard? I just had an intruder in my house and you climbed in through the window. Keep your voice down before you wake both my parents and the entire neighborhood!" I hissed and he clenched his jaw, shooting the unconscious man a venomous glare.

I turned to look at the man too.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about him now. We'll have to just hide him." I said.

"Hide him where…? It's not like we can just push him off a bridge." He said, scratching his face. I remained silent as my mind raced with different scenes and their consequences until one seemed least likely to go awry.

He looked at me and paused at the look on my face before letting out a low groan.

* * *

"Push, Stephen," I said.

"I am pushing!"

"Yeah, sure you are, he hasn't budged an inch."

"I'm warning you, T. Not another peep out of you,"

"Yeah, yeah, big strong man can't even push a knocked out man." I grumbled and he shot me an irritated look as he lugged the man right up to the edge of the industrial canal and gave him a shove, sending the man rolling into the dirty water. I nearly gagged.

Pushing some sweaty hair out of my face I pulled up the sleeves of Stephen's jacket I'd borrowed. "Is it bad I feel kind of sorry for him? I mean, it's not going to kill him or anything but he'll probably mutate in there…maybe get like a third eye thing." I poked my forehead right at the centre as Stephen shrugged, kicking pebbles into the water.

"It'd serve him right, coming after you like that."

I clapped him on the back. "You saved me though. I don't know where you get all this strength of yours." I teased. For the first time in the night, he grinned, "Yeah, I never told you this but I'm an athlete. I play lacrosse." I blinked in surprise. "Dude, you're varsity?" I gasped.

"Ok, don't look so surprised. It isn't going to help me if a vampire comes knocking on your door."

"About that…what were you doing climbing my bedroom window in the dead of night?" I asked as we started walking back to the housing districts.

"Well, it was you, I guess. I was just up thinking about what you said and I was remembering the car driver, you know? I was about to call you when I saw a flashlight at your window. Now, I would've just thought you'd gone off or something but what struck me was that the flashlight was _outside_ the window. Naturally I wasn't about to let that go so I had a look. There was a rope next to the pipes. I climbed it and found him," he broke off, shaking his head.

I nodded without saying anything as I clambered over the fences towards my house.

"You are going to sleep tonight?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm really not sure, probably not; what about you?" "Nah, I'll be watching you." He said and I shoved him. "I can watch myself. Get some sleep. I'll do the watching." I offered.

He didn't protest.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Did you like it? Hope you did!**

 **Review Review Review!**


	4. 3: And we're Back!

**Let's see...Yep, I think the title says it all.**

 **They had to come back at some point.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

"You two don't look like you got much sleep." My father said when we both arrived for breakfast. Stephen and I threw a quick glance at each other but didn't say anything as we finished our plates.

"So, what's your plan for today?" My mother asked.

"We're going to go watch some movies on the computer." I mumbled. "Movies…? You should show him the sights," My mother said.

"That's the plan for tomorrow. I'm still kind of jet-lagged, so we decided to take it slow today." Stephen said into his bowl of scrambled eggs.

I kept a close eye on him as he pushed his bread around, looking lost.

I frowned and looked down at my own toast. It didn't feel like he'd gotten over what had happened last night.

* * *

 _Hulk…smash!_

"Ok," I said, pushing the volume button up. Stephen looked up at me from the floor where he'd been lounging for more than half an hour. "Ok, what…?" he asked.

"Ok, what's your take on this?" I asked.

"Ok, what's my take on what?" He asked.

I deadpanned, looking at him with my 'not amused' look. He sat up straighter. "Look, T, I just want to get this over with." He said. "It won't be over with. The psycho sent vampires after us and now she's sending humans." I hissed.

"Then let's tell the cops,"

"Yeah, cause that will work," I scoffed.

"I don't know why you ask me things when you don't want to know what I think!" he said, angrily.

"That's not true! I value your opinion; just like I valued…everyone else's."

The mood suddenly sobered as we both looked at the Avengers smashing up the city.

"I just don't like to think that we'll never see them again, you know. Bella, Ben, Angela…" He mumbled.

I stared at him. "I never knew you felt like that." I said.

Stephen looked at me for a long bit.

"When I got there, I woke up in Ben's room. He's this tiny little guy you know. I came across him being a bit ganged up on a couple times too. It got me protective. So, I spent some of my time trying to get to know the characters better. When I found out about you, I was…thrilled, I guess. That didn't mean I was just about to forget about the people I met…you understand, don't you?" he looked up at me with his big beseeching eyes and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Of course I do, Steph," I sighed.

* * *

 _You cannot be serious, her mind hissed at her but the woman hissed right back._

 _Her hair stood on edge and her eyes roved maniacally but she needed to do it._

 _She had suffered; so…so much…and now the girl and the boy thought they could live their own happy little lives? As if, she had something to say about it and she would have a say in it._

 _They had no right to torment her and her beloved and keep at their apple pie lives._

 _No…oh no, no, no…they were going back. They were going back._

 _They were going back!_

 _The woman's pupils dilated as she stared at the photos of the boy and the girl. The first picture was of them as children, the next were of them before she'd sent them to her precious world and the last were of them fresh out of the hospital. Three timelines, three breaks in their souls, three losses in her repertoire…it almost seemed poetic to her._

 _She supposed six months was time enough for them to get comfortable enough._

 _What better way to torment them and get her work done by just sending them off now, without a warning; without even a hint of their impending return to her world…_

 _After all it was her world…_

 _She would make that world perfect… no matter the time, no matter the patience, no matter who paid the price…_

* * *

When I woke up, I was on my side, with a blanket thrown over me while Stephen was curled up on his side, his back to me. I frowned as I looked around. The walls were a pale yellow…why were my sea blue walls yellow? I sat up and let out a low gasp. My window was gone, replaced with a small French window leading outside…and it was raining outside…

I rubbed my eyes and cast a look around as I shook Stephen awake.

"Go away…" He groaned.

"Steph, wake up, something's wrong,"

"Yeah, ok, go back to sleep,"

"Stephen, it's raining outside."

"I'm not getting wet."

I scowled heavily and pulled in my leg before snapping it at him, kicking him clean out of bed.

Stephen rolled off, his back hitting the wooden floor first, his long limbs flailing helplessly as he tried to grasp at something for support. He failed miserably as he lay sprawled on the floor. After a few shocked silent moments, he let out a low groan.

"There is something very wrong with you, you know that?"

"I know; now get up and look out the window." I said, sliding off the bed as he got up too, stretching his back. His gaze fell on the window and he froze.

"Is that…?"

"Yep,"

"It's raining. What the…? You don't think…?" he looked at me with his jaw hanging open and I moved to the other side of the room, grasping the knob. "Only one way to find out," I muttered.

"You can't just open the door!" Stephen hissed but I'd already thrown the door open.

* * *

The hallway was silent and smelled strongly of damp. "Ok, if we get hammered to death by some psycho I'm never forgiving you." I heard Stephen mumbled but I'd already stopped.

"The room's made up, the house is decayed. This is all wrong." I said.

"T, I don't feel so good about this." He hissed and I turned to him. "Since when do you get scared?" I hissed right back. "Since I had my neck snapped by a freaking vampire!" He said and stopped, grabbing my hand and looking straight ahead.

I was about to turn when I heard it.

"Hey, you're awake!"

My first instinct as ever was fight. Even as the brown skinned boy drew closer I was whirling around, my hand smacking right into the boy's solar plexus.

"Whoa!" I heard him huff as I backed up against Stephen. "What was that for?"

"Who are you?" I asked, lowly.

"Embry…my name's Embry, could you back up a little, I'm not a leech." He said. I froze and looked quickly at Stephen just as his eyebrows rose in recognition. "You're Embry? Like the -," I stopped myself from saying werewolf in time and instead said, "Guy from Sam's group."

He nodded and rubbed his midsection. "Now, if you're done hitting me, come with me, Sam and the others want to see you." He said, turning on his heel and walking away.

With a quick glance at Stephen, we followed.

* * *

If I'd ever been intimidated by the concept of werewolves, it was nothing compared to how I felt when Stephen and I emerged out of the run down cottage to face about six to seven men, standing in a curve looking at us curiously.

The only man who had a relatively less curious look on his face was the man in the wheelchair, smiling softly at me in fond recognition. "Hello Tulika, it's nice to see you again."

I bit my lip, looking down before smiling up at the weathered man. "Hi Billy; it's nice to see you again too."

His eyes were filled with remembrance, affectionate and gentle as they roved over me while he drew closer on his wheelchair. "Have you been well?" he asked.

I shrugged, "As well as I could be, I guess, oh this is Stephen," I introduced and Billy nodded, stretching out a hand.

Stephen hesitated for just a second before giving him a firm shake, drawing away quickly.

"He is like you?" Billy asked and in that second any doubt that he didn't know about me ceased. I gave him a short nod which he returned and turned to the Pack.

"There is no threat about them. You do not need to worry about them."

The oldest, who had to be Sam, stepped forward. "Are you sure, Mr. Black?" He asked.

"As sure as I can be; Jacob…?" he called and my eyes widened as the familiar, grinning face of Jacob Black appeared amid the other strange faces.

"Hey, T, you didn't tell me you were so special," he called.

"Well, I don't know about special; but she's got a damn mean swing." Embry said, still holding his torso. "Yeah, sorry about that," I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about it, about time I met a cool girl."

He was met by disapproving looks from Sam and Billy, a scowl from Stephen and Jacob and eye rolls and sarcastic scoffs from the rest of the pack.

"Yeah right, Embry, like she's ever going to go for you." One of them called back.

"You're on, Quill," Embry broke into a chase and they both ran into the woods where I could hear them loudly cat calling each other.

I felt Stephen inch closer to me.

"We're back, aren't we?"

My shoulders slumped at the heaviness in his voice.

"Yes, Steph, we're back."

* * *

The ride back to the reservation was tense. Stephen and Jacob sat in the backseat of the Rabbit while Billy insisted on driving and me riding shotgun.

"And Charlie did mention that you will be returning soon," he finished before lapsing back into silence.

"Billy, how long has it been?" I asked, hesitantly. Back at home, it had been 6 months…was it possible…? "Six months, we were hoping you'd be back sooner though," it was Jake who answered and Stephen and I exchanged a look. If time was similar here to our world why were we only in a coma for weeks?

"So, you're taking us…to Charlie's place?" Stephen asked, finally opening his mouth.

"Yeah, unless you want to go somewhere else…" Billy's voice was heavy with implications and they were all aimed at me. I didn't acknowledge them though; I just turned and stared out the window.

* * *

Did I want to see the Cullens? Yes, God yes, I wanted to see the Cullens…or for a more precise component; I wanted to see Edward. That in itself was not the problem. If I wanted to see Edward, all I would have to do was borrow a car and drive to their house in the woods. That would be laughably easy. I would knock on their door and they would open up and they would exclaim in joy and hug and gasp around me. I would look up and Edward would be standing on the stairs gaping at me before he would rush me into his arms and all would be forgotten…

I smiled wryly, that was the dream I suppose…and it was also stupid.

I knew it wasn't going to happen that way. There would be questions, answers, more questions, I-don't-knows, anger, pain…yet; here I was, taking solace in fabricating fairy tales.

Maybe I was being such a scared cat was because even when I'd dreamt of seeing him again; I'd steeled myself. I'd told myself it was stupid, I couldn't have him in my life; I was going to have to move on.

Maybe, somewhere in my heart, I had taken my own advice…I'd steeled my heart…I'd blocked myself away from him.

It had been a way for survival…it had kept me sane.

"We're here," I jolted away from my morose thoughts and looked at the Swan House. Gosh, it seemed bigger than I remembered. Had they renovated?

Billy and Jake stayed in the car while Stephen and I got off. "Won't you be coming with us?" I asked. Jacob and Billy looked at one another. "We have a meeting; we have to reorganise everything around your arrival." Billy gave me a meaningful smile and I stilled.

"Billy…do you mean, you knew…?"

"Roosevelt and I have known each other for a very long time…longer that I have known Charlie." He said and rolled up the window. I watched as they drove away.

"Well, if the Wolf Pack wasn't paranoid before, it definitely is now." I muttered, looking at Stephen as he let out a low whistle from between his teeth. "Hey," I reached out and took his hand. "You don't have to do this if you're not feeling ready," I said. He stared at me for a bit before shrugging.

"If it were Cullen; would you wait?"

I paused, watching his expressions carefully. "Maybe…if I wasn't feeling ready," I said. He looked up at the house once before pulling his hand from mine, stuffing both of his in his pockets. "We don't have a lot of choice. It's either this or sitting on the porch waiting for them to find us."

If I was expecting anything from this, it definitely wasn't him walking up to the Swan door and pounding on it with his fist. I shuffled on my feet before quickly hurrying after him as a familiar stumble was heard from behind the door. If it had been six months earlier, I would have face-palmed, but now the sound only made me more anxious.

The door opened and – of course – my breath caught as I waited for the onslaught.

* * *

 **Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 **So...T and S are back in Forks or rather the world of Twilight!**

 **Did it hit them hard?**

 **Are they comfortable with this new change?**

 **Or have they finally moved on?**

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	5. 4: Reconciliations

**Finally my lovely loves; our T and S are finally going to come face to face with the Twilight Characters...again.**

 **Let's keep our fingers crossed that this goes well!**

 **This story is now on Wattpad! Pen Name is Tulika98! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Well, hope you like this chapter!**

 **GraceEllingson - Thanks, here's hoping you like this chapter!**

 **lolliexbee - Let's keep our fingers crossed then!**

* * *

Her hair was longer, I thought idly as there was silence on both sides of the door.

Isabella Marie Swan, my best friend in the Twilight World had only slightly changed. Not that I was expecting any changes, duh, I mean, I didn't even think for a second I was ever going to see her again but the sight of her did make me take a look quickly.

She was looking pastier, her dark hair and eyes, so similar to mine, if not a little less bright had clearly not been exposed much to the sun. Her back length hair now hung to her waist and she was wearing her usual full sleeved t-shirts and a pair of sweats and socks. In contrast, I was sure Stephen and I looked hilarious.

She was the poster child of Sunless Sorrows while we both were tanned and looking very, very thunderstruck…from the marketing lands of Sunny lane.

She was still gaping at us when Stephen spoke up, in his dry voice. "If neither of you are going to speak, I'm going home." He said.

I shot him a quick look.

Bella blinked furiously then threw her arms around me. "Oh god, here I thought I was never going to see you again! Dad, Dad, look who finally decided to come home!"

I had wrapped my arms around her, purely to keep myself from falling off but I still cringed when she said 'come home'.

There was a shuffle of footsteps and then I was in the firm and manly grasp of Chief Charlie Swan.

"You should've called. We would've picked you up." He grumbled, which was his way of saying he was very glad to see me. I looked over his shoulder to see Bella press her lips to Stephen's who was still looking like he wasn't very sure of his place in the world. I didn't blame him.

Stephen and I were carted into the living room and soon we were busy making up stories of how we got there…with a few discrepancies.

"I saw him -,"

"I was waving like mad, she just wouldn't look."

Stephen and I both stopped at that, looking at each other with varying measures of exasperation and embarrassment. It was clear he couldn't lie properly, at least not when he was still shell shocked. "I'll let you tell it then," he said sheepishly. I cleared my throat and carried on, weaving a seamless yarn of a fake meeting at the airport, a spontaneous decision to surprise everyone and I ended it with an emotional 'so happy to be back'.

Charlie and Bella didn't look like they suspected anything so they just nodded along.

"This is amazing; you're back before Prom…now I won't have to sulk at home and Edward won't mope!"

Stephen and I both choked at that.

"Come again…?" I asked, my eyes watering.

Bella looked at me slowly then enunciated. "Prom…I mean, I knew you were a junkie and I knew you would be back but still, I'm just glad you won't be missing Prom. You'll have to help me though. I have no clue what to do,"

I squinted at her. "Bell…since when did you become a party-gofer?" I asked.

"Well," she cast a shy look at Charlie and Stephen, "I took a leaf out of your book. I don't want you to sit at home because of me, like you did at the Spring Dance." She said.

"That wasn't…" I caught Stephen's imperceptible move and shut up quickly, not bothering to correct her. Instead, I put on a huge grin. "That's awesome, Bells. We'll knock their socks off."

I didn't have to look at my Partner in Crime to know it would be anything but awesome.

* * *

My room hadn't changed. Correction – my room looked like it had been memorialized. It didn't seem like any one had even wandered into the room during the time I was gone. I didn't know what to feel about that. Even the clothes, I'd left draped on my desk chair were there. I was swiping them off when I caught Bella walking Stephen to the end of the driveway in my window. His hands were back in the pockets and so were Bella's. It looked like the awkwardness of seeing each other after six months of no contact had finally caught up.

"How do you feel about school tomorrow?" I turned to see Charlie leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, you know…I'll be fine." I said lamely.

"Well, just so you know, you might just face a mob, if what Bella tells me is true, your friends missed you," he said.

I nodded. "I missed them too." I said, meaning it. I did miss Angela and Lauren…I wasn't so sure about Jessica, Mike and Eric and of course, there were the Cullens to consider.

"Charlie, what's…up…with the…you know, Cullens?" I asked, haltingly. I didn't know what I wanted him to answer. I just knew I couldn't handle 'I think they left,' or 'T, Edward's moved on,'

"They're still here. I expect, they'll be the most surprised when they see you tomorrow. Edward really watched out for Bella the first couple of months when you and Garrison left." He said before waving a goodnight.

I just stood there, wringing out the sash of my bathrobe.

* * *

 _Bella and I were walking through the school hallways._

 _Nothing had changed, except maybe the dirty looks I was getting thrown from people I had never even spoken to._

 _"_ _She's back…? OMG, she's got guts, after what she did…" I caught one blond girl saying behind her hand and frowned, looking down and hurrying after Bella. The surprising thing was that she was basking in the attention. "Hey, Bella," "Hi Bella," were echoing all around us and she lapped it all up._

 _What was happening?_

 _"_ _Hey, you don't look so good. Do you want to go home?" Bella said, looking back at me with a concerned expression._

 _"_ _No," I said, watching people watch me._

 _Why were they being so hostile? What had I done? Ok…maybe, I'd ruined the Twilight love story, but…what did they know about it?_

 _"_ _So, she's back, is she?" I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Alice and Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett looking at me with cold looks on their faces as they swarmed around Bella. "Yeah, she is," she smiled at me and hers was the only look that contained even a shred of warmth._

 _"_ _Too bad," Alice sneered while Rosalie twirled Bella's hair and Jasper and Emmett gave me stony looks._

 _"_ _Alice, be nice, let's not ruin her first day back."_

 _I froze. No, I completely stilled, my world stopped spinning as I saw the tall figure emerge from the Cullen's midst. He had on a smile too but it was nowhere near the smiles he used to give me. It was purely friendly, like I meant nothing to him but just a girl he knew in school._

 _I stared as he wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and plastered a kiss all over her face. I gasped, falling back as they kept kissing, while the Cullens watched me triumphantly. "See…they're finally together. Good riddance from you," Rosalie snapped at me._

 _"_ _Stop it, you're not real!" I yelled and they broke apart before looking at each other then Bella stepped up to me, making me take a step back._

 _Her skin was pale white, her eyes a luminous golden and her movements weren't jerky and unsure but nimble and graceful._

 _"_ _We're sorry, Tulika. It's only fair. You took his from me once; but you know he belongs with me, don't you?"_

 _"_ _Go to hell," I snarled but her face didn't change, she still had that condescending look on her face._

 _"_ _Give up, T. You can't have him."_

 _I spun around, trying to get away from them but I was surrounded. All around me were familiar and unfamiliar faces. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Stephen, Mike, Jess, Angela, Lauren…all of them, circled me and chanted like a sick cult: Give him up, give him up, give him up…_

 _"_ _No, please," I whispered as I sunk to the ground, clutching my bag to my chest._

* * *

"Tulika, wake up, or we'll be late!"

I gasped loudly, turning over, trying to see if my mother was in my room, looking at me like the nutcase I was beginning to believe I was.

"Mom…?" I called and someone who was not my mom stepped into my doorway. "We have half an hour, T. Come on," she said and vanished again.

"Bella…?" I whispered and looked around my surroundings so quickly I wrenched my neck. Blue walls, white furnishings, clouds and fog at my window…

I was in Forks.

* * *

"You're quiet."

I looked at Bella as she drove, watching the road instead of me. Of course, Bella wasn't comfortable with feelings. I couldn't help but feel a little wary and angry of her. I knew the dream was just that…a dream; Edward and Bella would never betray me and Stephen like that but what vampire Bella had said had hit right home. I knew Edward belonged with Bella. Why was I still so set on him, then?

Because you love him, and he loves you, now shut up and focus; this day is going to be difficult enough without you complicating it further, my brain told me and I wholeheartedly agreed.

"I'm just tired. Guess the jet-lag is catching up to me," I mumbled and she nodded as she pulled into a free space. I flinched when the comfortable roaring of her truck was cut off and looked around for the Volvo, of course, it wasn't here. What was present was Rosalie's red convertible, with the top up and the paint still gleaming.

I pretended not to be worried about that. Did that mean that only four of them were here? Was Edward not around? He had fled before and I wasn't altogether sure he wouldn't do it again. Hang on…hadn't Alice seen me coming?

"I heard Edward really looked out for you when Stephen and I left." I said in a conversational voice.

"Yeah, he thought I was going to lose it about Stephen but I could tell he was really trying to distract himself from you. I mean, you guys were still just going out; it had to be hard." She said.

She didn't imply if there was anything else going on but I had to trust them. She did seem faithful to Stephen.

Speaking of the devil…

He walked out with Ben and smiled at us. "You girls ok?" he asked, throwing me a quick glance. "Yeah, we're fine," Bella reached up towards him and for a second I had an image of Edward kissing her flash through my mind.

I quickly looked away and cleared my throat.

"Um, I have to go and catch up on the teachers and the material. I'll see you later ok?" I asked. Stephen pulled away from Bella and fixed me with his observant eyes. I just gave him an apologetic glance and left.

Vampires' aside, if there was a person who could tell what was up with me, it was Stephen. The boy may be a pure bred 2017 American, but his mind was still on the same wavelength as me. It made us best friends, and also created a whole lot of complications to keep from one another. Now that we'd shared the same trauma, we didn't need secrets, but some things…I just couldn't tell him until I was ready.

* * *

The first four classes passed without much attention needed. I did get gaped and stared at but thankfully without the entire violence I'd been bracing myself against.

The tricky part was seeing the gang. Lauren and Angela of course hugged me within an inch of life while Mike and Erik muttered their gladness at my return. Erik seemed a whole lot more excited; guess he still thought I was going with him to Prom. Then, of course, no one knew I'd started dating Edward Cullen.

I remembered him saying he didn't need to be chauvinistic to let people know I was unavailable. I smiled sadly at that.

Jessica seemed a little less jubilant at my arrival but a look from Lauren had her straight and she was gushing about how we needed to go to Port Angeles to shop for dresses.

I nodded along with them listlessly.

No matter the fact, I had a huge amount of studying to do if I wanted to go to senior year; I was starting to feel like I had to work twice as hard to win my friends back properly.

It will be better when you see them; I told myself religiously when I caught Stephen's eye from across the aisles. He was talking to some guy but his eyes were fixed on me over his shoulder. I pursed my lips at him and he sighed, a look of long suffering on his face.

I tried not to be offended at the look.

* * *

It wasn't long when I caught the tell-tale mass of ink black accompanied with honey blond. I just had to glance out of the corner of my eye to see which pair it was. Alice and Jasper were sitting diagonally opposite to me, which wasn't their place. They always sat two rows over but I guessed it was a special occasion.

The people whose place it was gave them a look, and even as Jasper looked up, they were looking for another place to sit. Even Mr. Bertie didn't comment on this change as he started his piece on Communism.

I tried to sit with my head buried in my arms, trying to avoid the glances from my school mates and Bella from the seat next to me when a neatly folded paper brushed my hand. I looked at it and raised my head. Being short had one perk; the teacher couldn't really see what I was doing. I glanced once at the suspicious pair but they never once looked in my direction. The only acknowledgement they gave of my return was the change in seating.

I snatched the paper up and opened it with fumbling fingers looking at Alice's almost elfish handwriting.

 _I see the rumors are true…I didn't see this coming._

I stared at the lines for a bit before picking up my pen. I closed my eyes, willing her to see the words I was writing.

 _We need to talk._

I folded it up and slipped it into my pocket, before finally paying attention to what was being taught.

Even as the bell rang, I was being massed outside by the crowds itching to get to lunch. "I'll catch up," I promised Bella and she bit her lip, looking over my shoulder once before nodding, following the crowds. I turned around and faced the two vampires who were looking decidedly uncertain. I smothered a snort. That must be a first for them.

I steadied myself and took a deep breath.

"It's really me, you know." I said.

Jasper crossed his arms and looked at Alice who tilted her head, her shiny black hair, brushing her shoulders. "We know it's you. What we don't know is…how," she murmured.

My shoulders slumped. "I can't answer that…I only know I'm not dead…and I'm back," I looked up slowly. "Can I at least get a hug?"

Alice still just stared at me for a moment before she walked forward, confident and graceful and wrapped her willowy arms around me. I smiled against her shoulder, looking at Jasper. "Don't stand on ceremony, Hale. You can hug me too." I said. He looked torn but I could tell I was winning. He sighed and wrapped a carful arm around my free side before both of them pulled away together. Alice inspected my face. "We need to get to Rosalie and Emmett. Sit with us," she said.

I nodded before asking the inevitable. "What about…him…?" I asked.

It was Jasper who answered. "He's still here. He's not at school, though. I think he's hunting…or so he told us. Edward…keeps taking off nowadays, we want to ask…but we've found it prudent not to." He shook his head and I remembered that he had Empathy. If anyone really knew what Edward was going through…it was Jasper.

"He keeps holding out. The first time he disappeared we found he was in Denmark before he came back, saying he had to keep an eye on the Swans for you and Stephen. He hasn't disappeared for months now, but he just…keeps leaving us behind." Alice explained and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I need to see him."

"And he needs to see you, but we need to prepare the others for this situation…Jasper, find Stephen, he needs to sit with us too." Alice said. Jasper nodded and after a smile for me went off as Alice led me to the cafeteria to the Cullen Table.

* * *

"I don't know whether to say it's cool or terribly horrible." Emmett said finally, putting his feet on the oak centre table in the living room.

The Cullens had been told our entire experience from the scratch which had taken up the better part of Lunch. After school, of course, Stephen and I rode in the BMW and were now sitting in the Cullen's opulence. Carlisle and Esme had flooded me with their love and warmth and now they were sitting looking at us worried.

"Does this mean you're immortal? You can't die?" Emmett asked and Rosalie frowned at him.

"I think we have more complex matters to deal with," she said.

"No, let him ask," I sighed, waving a hand.

Emmett grinned and opened his mouth but Carlisle stood up. "We will have no more talk about that matter. Even if you and Stephen are past the trauma, reliving it is not good. Besides, we can't be of much help. We will have Mr. Sorenson over sometime soon and ask him for more details but right now no one is to prod them about it." He cast a sharp look at Alice and Emmett who looked sheepish before kissing Esme on the cheek.

"You have something more to deal with, my dear." He told me and I nodded. He patted my head before picking up his briefcase and vanishing out the door.

* * *

 ***Shudders***

 **So, now that our Prince and Princess are among our friendly Vamps who thinks Eddy is going to be a peice of cake?**

 **Muahahaha! (Sorry, that came out of my sleep deprived brain)**

 **Love you all!**

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	6. 5: Reunion Circus

**The chapter that we've all been waiting for.**

 **My hands are shaking out of excitement!**

 **I don't know how you all will take it but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **lolliexbee - I think you found me on Wattpad, didn't you? :) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **GraceEllingson - Thanks so much! Well, here's the chapter for you and I look forward to knowing if you liked it or not! Enjoy!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Here's the chapter! Can't wait to see what YOU think of this ;)**

* * *

I wandered through the huge house for nearly half an hour before I found myself in the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie had gone out…doing something and I hadn't been invited. I tried not to take that personally seeing the fact that they were probably doing something about Prom and I wasn't nearly ready to take that challenge head on. I was also supposed to stay because when Edward showed up, he needed to see me, quick and fast, like ripping a band-aid off.

Stephen had had better luck. Emmett and Jasper were sitting with him squashed between them, looking slightly uncomfortable while he diligently listened to Emmett explain the 2005 version of whatever video game he had stocked. I wasn't invited for that either.

Lately, it felt like I was trying not to take a lot of things personally.

It was somewhat of a relief to be in the kitchen. It was steel and marble, cool and had the touch of one of those TV show kitchens where everything runs smoothly, unlike the real house kitchens, like back at home, where the toaster never seemed to work properly.

"I was wondering when you'd come in."

I jolted, whirling around to see Esme smiling softly at me from behind the counter. "Hmm…?" I asked.

"You've been walking around the house for so long…I could hear your footsteps everywhere." She said, returning her gaze to the plate in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous; it's your house too. Although, I must say I was quite surprised when you kept going to that particular room and always turned back."

I sighed. For the time I was ghosting about, I'd probably found myself in front of Edward's closed door ten times and each time I felt like I had no right to be there. It was his space. I needed his permission to broach that boundary.

"You don't have to explain."

"I want to, but I don't know if I can. I don't even know if I understand anything myself." I said.

She patted the seats in front of her. "Why don't you come and talk to me; I may not be a therapist but talking usually helps." She said.

"Thanks Esme," I said hopping on to one of the swivel chairs in front of the stove. I watched her as she worked, moving around the kitchen with lightening speed as she gathered bread, butter, cheese, salami, all ingredients for a delicious sandwich.

"What happened when James was tracking me?" I asked.

She buttered the bread. "Well, from what I know, you gave Alice, Jasper and Edward quite the scare when you decided to take off with Stephen like that. It wasn't till we traced your cell phone when we knew that you had talked to the Tracker. They called Carlisle, and Rosalie and I in turn watched over Bella and her father. We waited for two days," he face faltered slightly, "When they came back; no one talked for hours…I could just tell by the look on Edward's face something was very wrong. You and Stephen had passed away but when they came to clear the evidence, both of your bodies were gone. I think that's what rattled him so much." She looked away as I swallowed.

"I shouldn't be here." I said.

"Tulika," She began but I spoke over her. "What if I'm making it worse? He could move on. He's immortal. I'm just…dragging all of you down." I said helplessly.

"Or…you are exactly where you're supposed to be. My son needs you to live, Tulika. He's surviving, but barely," she whispered.

I nodded and she let out a low breath, as if she'd been holding it, watching for my reaction then pushed the plate towards me.

"You don't look like you've eaten in days, sweetie," she smiled before her eyes flickered over my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway looking at me.

"You might want to hold off the eating. Edward's in the woods. I think it's time he sees you. Alone."

* * *

I loved walking in the woods. I wasn't lying, honestly I did. My sense of direction was decent, I could keep to a trail, I knew how to mark my place, plus all the extra reading I'd done on the topic, made me fairly sure I could make it in the woods.

Right about now though, I felt as unsure as a baby deer trying its legs out for the first time.

After Alice's proclamation, I'd found myself being led through the glass doors behind the kitchen to stand near the woods. "Keep walking straight, you'll find him soon enough." Alice had said in what she probably thought was a reassuring voice.

For me…not so much; I craved the thought of security, I wanted someone to be there, but I also knew that I needed to do this alone. Six months, I hadn't seen him. Six months, he's thought I was dead and gone.

If our meeting went messy, I needed to keep it between ourselves but I was also pretty sure Alice was watching me. Like Edward, her powers had a presence. I could feel her somewhere just beyond the reach of my mind.

I stopped near a big fir. I'd been walking for 15 minutes now but there was no sign of him.

He was supposed to be here.

Where was he?

What alerted me was the sharp break of dry wood and I whirled around, my back pressed to the fir. "Edward," I called into the greenery, immediately feeling stupid. Here I was, calling out to a fictional character, in a fictional world.

This _is_ your reality now. This _is_ your world now. I thought to myself and took another step forward. It needed to be done with.

"Edward, it's me." I whispered, hating myself for how pathetic I sounded but I couldn't help it. I was beyond my own cares right now.

The last break of twig made me spin around again and stop.

If only an angel had stepped down from the heavens, blessing me with the love of the world…I would've been happier. It was what every girl dreamt about, didn't they? At least that's what they told me…

He was standing right in the centre of the small clearing, arms hanging loose next to him, eyes shuttered and his mouth a thin, disbelieving line.

He looked bad.

His hair, normally so glossy looked limp, as if he had stopped paying it much attention, it hung all over his head now, obscuring his forehead and casting shadows over his eyes. He looked even paler than usual, as if he'd just stopped basking in the sunlight, like Bella. His clothes, a navy sweater with his cream jacket and jeans hung loosely on him. However, the most disturbing of all these details were his eyes.

They just looked closed, as if the windows to his soul were barred. A light that always seemed to shine behind his luminous gold green was gone, dark circles ringing his eyes almost making it seem like he'd taken a beating.

It was enough to make me fall back a step, my gasp echoing loudly among the silent trees.

My angel hadn't stepped down from the heavens to grant me eternal love. He had crawled his way back up from hell and was nursing his broken bones and bloody nails. His beauty was still as excruciating to look at but now it had a blanket of pain and heartbreak and loss tossed over him.

What had I been thinking? Had I honestly thought it could get worse than this? He looked… _dead_. Even I hadn't looked that bad when I'd gotten back to my world.

"When I heard the rumors; I thought it was my mind playing a sick joke on me. When I heard the school gossip; I thought I was starting to come undone. Now here you are; right in front of me, pristine like the first time I saw you. I can hear your heartbeat, smell your scent…tell me; Tulika, have I finally gone mad?"

I just stood there watching him.

His voice was stony, like he didn't really expect me to answer him. It hadn't lost much of its smooth silkiness that all vampires possessed. It just sounded like the silk had frayed at the edges and had been run with sandpaper a million times.

I just couldn't get over his _eyes_ …

Well, what could I say?

"If anyone's mad here, it's me. I thought I could walk away. I thought I could give up on us." I breathed. His eyes flickered but still didn't burn with life. "That's doesn't answer my question." he said.

"I don't have to answer your question. Edward, you know it's me…" I said.

"You died. I would know; I held you while you bled out in my arms…I promised you that I would not go off the rails. I kept that promise. Why have you come back to torture me?" his words were angry but his voice was still dead.

All of a sudden I was filled with a desperate need to bring him to life. He was no good to me a hollow house of what he was. I needed the man I loved back.

"I did die. I woke up. For six months, I have been living my life like I would've if I had never come here. For six month, I've been just me…but believe me, I'm back now, and I'm alive."

I took a hesitant step forward and his eyes narrowed.

"It's not possible."

" _It is_ , I'm here."

I took another step forward and his arms tightened at his sides. I was close, so close…

"Edward, it's me," I breathed and finally reached him, standing right into his personal space, invading him, trying to infuse him with me.

"I can't live with myself if you break this spell you're casting." He said, his eyes closing, long lashes brushing the top of his cheeks.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm not a witch then," I whispered, reaching up and letting just my fingertips rest on his cheek. His eyes opened and he gave me a dry look. "That's not true. You do have something of a witch in you." He said in a low tone, making me pull back and look at him in confusion.

"You have bewitched me."

With that, his lips came crashing down on mine.

* * *

 ***Woosh* Yes, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any who're reading this) that was the sound of my own heart taking off.**

 **I just ship it so much, ok?!**

 **I know it's kinda short but after delaying THEIR reunion for so long I kind of felt that they needed a chapter to themselves you know.**

 **So, my questions for today:**

 **How did you like it? Did I make the reunion too quick? Was it fine?**

 **What do you think is going to happen to our pairing now? Is it anyone's OTP?**

 **Is there anyone here who think that Tulika is much better suited to Edward than Bella? (I personally do ;) but I'm biased!)**

 **Is Edika a nice name for this ship?**

 **Please Review! I love to hear what you think about my story!**


	7. 6: So Much to Catch Up

**This is another short chapter dedicated to Edward and Tulika because I felt bad about the last chapter.**

 **It's been so long; I think we need to just slowly breathe them in. Like helium out of a balloon. ;)**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **FreeSpiritSeeker - Welcome dear! Happy you liked the chapter! (On a completely unrelated note: Jayne's going to be fine right? and John?)**

 **GraceEllingson - You're really sweet! Hope you like this chapter! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Thanks! And to quote one of my favourite authors: Sorry about the last cliffhanger, actually not really. JK, Love you! *kisses***

 **SusanCullen - I've heard reading another chapter fixes the said slain heart. Hope to hear from you! :D**

 **lolliexbee - *kisses* Oh darling, would love to hear from you about this chapter :)**

* * *

My heart soared. My blood sung. I wrapped my arms under his shoulders, clutching them as I returned his kiss as passionately as I could. I still had to count his strength though. He was pushing me so much that I had to bend back so he was dipping me, his fingers entangled in my hair, pulling almost painfully.

"Edward…" I gasped out and he deepened the kiss, robbing me of the little breath I had.

It was maybe hours before he pushed me away, his eyes bright and wild. I gulped in large bouts of air, feeling thankful if not a little cautious at the fire raging in him.

He stared at me for a long time, taking me in from head to toe as his features settled. Without a word, he brushed past me, walking towards the House.

Wait…what…? What just happened? Did _he actually walk past me like I didn't exist?_

"Edward," I called after him, rushing to keep up even as he walked at a human pace.

He didn't answer.

Oh god, not this again…

"Oh my gods…are you actually ignoring me?" I shouted at his retreating back. He didn't deign to respond. "Edward Cullen, you know I hate being ignored!" I called. He was getting farther away so I dug in my heels, flopping down to sit on a mossy rock. "Hey, I'm not going to move from here if you don't come back! I didn't come to find you so you can be a mean jerk to me!" I yelled, and turned away completely, straining my ears to see if I could hear him.

I didn't.

"My subconscious wouldn't make _this_ up." I turned my head to see Edward looking at me, his head tilted but his face devoid of any expression. This time, I rolled my eyes. "Naturally, you kiss me like that and you still think I'm a figment of your imagination. Wonderful," I scoffed.

"You're…not a figment of my imagination? You're really here?" he breathed. I crossed my arms. "Ok, I was feeling emotional for like ten minutes back there and we could've had one of those Nicholas Sparks things; which is strange because I don't like him – he always kills or maims or something to the lovers – but now you've ruined it." I'd barely finished my sentence when he'd yanked me to his chest, his hands cupping my face, looking into my eyes.

I looked right back, watching the life gradually seep back into his golden orbs.

" _Tulika_ ," he whispered.

"You look horrible," I whispered back, in a matter of fact voice.

His lips pursed, before he kissed me again. This was softer; as if he was scared I would slip and break something. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you really need a comb and a really long shower."

He grinned mischievously, "You _really_ are back. Only you can ruin a moment like this," he said. "I didn't, you walked away from me when I was willing to be all mushy and kiss your sorrows away." I protested.

"I thought you weren't real. You are though, any chance you'll _kiss my sorrows_ away now?" he asked.

I shook my head at him, smiling before pulling our entwined hands up and kissing his fingers. "We should get home, although I'm pretty sure Alice is playing a running commentary for everyone." I said.

He leaned in to kiss the top of my head. "Climb on, my little phoenix," he said, offering me a hand. I gave him a 'are you serious?' look to which he just smiled but let him clamp me onto him like a bear trap before he began running back.

* * *

While he ran, Edward thought. Of course, he didn't really think about running anymore, it had become second nature to him. His mind was free to ponder upon different, more important matters. Like, the matter of Tulika being back and alive and healthy, was one such thought.

He remembered how it felt; being back in Seattle holding her broken body as she breathed her last. The rage, the agony, the despair…even now, having her back, those emotions were still too fresh, as fresh as the six months they had relentlessly haunted him, tormented him. It made his grip on her tighten; he wondered if she could tell. She was so perceptive, and very good at seeming like a total goof while surprising you with just how knowledgeable she was.

It was one of the things that had captivated him the first months he had known her.

Now, it was a completely different scenario. He knew who she was, really, although he hadn't broached the topic of there being books about his relationship with _Bella_. He shuddered at the thought. Although, she was never jealous, he could tell it did bother her…at times.

He had been a fool to think she wasn't real. It hadn't been his fault. It wasn't like he didn't dream constantly of her, didn't conjure her up to spend time with all those hours he spent alone. Even in Denmark, he had thought about just how awed she'd be to see the place, even if he'd seen it ten times already.

However, when she'd yelled at him; that had struck him odd. His conscious had always created her to be soft, always a consoling figure. He must've forgotten just how fierce, how sharp she could be when he was out of line.

She was real, and no one could stop the deep, resonating joy blooming in his chest, for the first time, fighting the ghosts of his devastation.

He had gravitated towards her, the immediate need to be back with her taking over in the clearing. It was always like this. They could have the distance of the Sun and Moon between them and yet they would be one, drawn back to each other with the invisible connection they called love but was so much more than just that four letter word.

He stopped when he reached the back door, taking care to put her down gently.

She wobbled back, her eyes blinking and watery. "Ok, we need to put more practice in that." She said. The first time, he'd run with her she'd tried to ward him off, still wary of letting him see her vulnerable. Now though, she leaned in and placed her head against his chest, taking in deep, steadying breaths.

His hands went to her hair, untangling the knots he'd caused. "Well, now, you need a comb too."

He could feel her smile. "Don't get coy, Cullen."

His exuberance at having her back made his laugh just a tab bit loud to be completely human and she pulled back, stretching their hands between them before turning away, walking inside.

The Sun and The Moon, he thought again wryly. She was warm, scorching bright, the source of light in his bleak life. She was everything the sun stood for, and he was the moon, the colder, darker, paler version of her vitality. And just like the sun kept everything drawn to it, he followed her into the house.

* * *

The first thing I saw was the smiles. Literally, everyone had a smile on their face. Even Stephen…although he looked more relieved to see me again than Edward, as he came to me first, "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah," I nodded, squeezing his hand as Edward came to my shoulder.

He rolled his eyes at the look Emmett and Jasper gave him. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again, man." Stephen said, stretching out his hand.

He nodded. "Nice to see you too, Stephen." He said then looked at me. "I think you should tell me what happened," he said, now completely serious. In return, Stephen and I looked at each other and began showing him everything that had happened in the past six months.

Our time in the hospital, not wanting to feel insane, the depressing thought of never seeing them again and the hopelessness of trying to catch up to our old lives – I showed it all.

He was silent for a bit, eyes flickering between Stephen and me. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who had it hard," he sighed, rubbing his neck.

 _I'm sorry,_ I thought to him and his eyes lifted, catching mine and holding.

Esme was first to stand. "Let's give them some time, people. No listening in," she said sternly and Emmett grinned at Stephen. "Come on, man, we got the TV room to ourselves." He said.

"Oh joy," Steph said sarcastically but followed anyway, glancing at me once, leaving me alone with Edward.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said striding forwards to sit on the piano stool. "It's not like you had a say in it."

"That's just it," I walked to lean on the side of the huge instrument. "I feel like I did. I feel like I chose wrong." I said. "You died. You had no choice. You're back now and I'll be damned if I let you slip again…unless, you _want_ to go home." He gave me a piercing look. I smiled back softly. "Going back seems kind of pointless, doesn't it? I don't think I can go back without dying and I'm not a fan of doing that." I said.

He gave a short nod then brushed his fingers along the ivory keys.

"I haven't played since…" he trailed off, looking lost in thought.

I stayed silent, not wanting to break whatever train of thought he was boarding.

Finally, after a few long moments, his fingers moved, hesitant and gingerly, making out the notes to the song he'd written for me. The mellow of it made me lean forward, placing my face on my palm as his tempo became firmer, more determined.

This was as much life as I could hope to have in him.

* * *

 **I hope this makes up for the last chapter.**

 **You know I love it when you talk to me!**

 **So, Review Please!**


	8. 7: Promenade

**Prom!**

 **Ok, so I am actually very ill but I wanted to get this chapter up, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **FreeSpiritSeeker - He had to sometime! Glad J &J will be fine!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Thanks...that was very funny!**

 **lolliexbee - Edward can be childish sometimes. I did enjoy writing that though!**

 **SusanCullen - Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **GraceEllingson - :D**

 **Reena123 - Thanks! I hope you like this story as well!**

* * *

Two weeks later, we celebrated the milestone of high school…Prom.

The days leading up to it, were…hectic and downright stressful. I was weighed down by my studies and if it wasn't for Alice and Edward I would've failed miserably. Somehow, I scraped by with decent enough marks and was rushed around by Bella, Alice and Rosalie to find the perfect dress.

After hours of mall time, we finally found it…and the only thing left was to attend.

"You look stunning." Edward said, his eyes roving over me appreciatively before meeting mine with a chuckle. "What…?" I asked, stepping out into the hall, placing my hand in his. "Nothing, it's just…Alice and Rosalie went all out. They must've been feeling more affectionate than usual." He said, sliding a corsage onto my wrist.

"She deserves it; tonight she must look like a princess!" I heard Alice croon from her room and laughed.

"Well, you heard the girl. I am the Princess tonight." I said loftily. "Oh, you're always my princess," he kissed the side of my head as Alice and Rosalie both stepped out in black and red.

"Go on, you have to go flaunt her," Alice said and we grinned, following her direct orders.

* * *

"So…Eric showed up," I said as he drove one hand on the wheel and one on the gear. "I can imagine what transpired," Edward said dryly, making me giggle. "Poor Charlie," I whispered, one hand on the mouth speaker of my phone before raising it to my ear.

"Charlie…I'm sorry you had to go through this." I said, trying hard not to burst out laughing. He gruffly said something unintelligible before hanging up and I fell back into the seat, laughing.

"You can be so mean." He said although his lips were twitching.

"Oh please, do you know what you did in the books? You told him that Bella would be unavailable each evening unless it was you who was calling. Of course, it wasn't Eric but Tyler but Tyler is dead…so…" I trailed off as the atmosphere immediately sobered. Perfect, me and my big mouth…

Edward glanced at me as his mouth pursed.

"Tyler wasn't your fault, Tulika." He said softly.

"That wasn't what I was thinking, but thanks…"

"So, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing," I said and wiped off my mind making him frown at me. "I really wish you'd stop doing that." He grumbled.

"Edward, let's have fun at Prom ok? I promise I'll tell you whatever you need to know, later." I stressed.

It seemed like he would argue but then after a few moments he nodded curtly.

The mask felt heavy on my face as Edward led me through the throngs of people. Yes, the theme to Prom was Masquerade! For one, I loved masked balls and being with Edward was absolutely perfect.

Edward, tall, wrapped in a striking tuxedo looked illegally gorgeous with his eyes hidden behind a simple black mask with a single jewel the shade of my dress embedded in the forehead. Those eyes, now distinctly more green than gold were trained on me, watching me check him out. I flushed and looked away quickly hearing him openly laugh as the doors opened and we stepped in, gloriously decked out.

There was shocked silence as the music thumped and people chatted.

I heard at least ten people mutter about us dating till we found the Cullens and Bella and Stephen.

"So, how's it going?" Jasper asked; his arm around Alice.

"Nothing much, we were just accosted by hundreds of our school mates who think I'm not worthy of their mighty Edward Cullen." I snaked my own arm around my boyfriend, smiling sweetly at the honey blond male. "You have no idea – their thoughts make me want to throw up." Edward muttered, low enough so only I and the vampires could hear him.

He hugged me closer to him. "Dance with me," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let him sweep me off to the dance floor.

One hand on my waist and another entwined with mine, I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't really dance like you. I might be a tad bit human." I teased and he rolled his eyes, gathering me up before he spun us into the dance. We were soon joined by my friends until I heard Eric's voice – disgruntled and way too close.

"You could've told me you were coming with him." He said.

I looked around at him surprised. "When did you ask me, Eric?" I asked.

He flushed the color of his face matching the crimson mask he had on. "I thought you would…" he sighed, "Never mind, I'm happy for you." He said and moved away quickly and I looked back to see a scoff on Edward's face. "As if we need his _blessing_ ," he said moving me away from the general crowd.

"Relax," I said, placing my chin on his shoulder and felt his body ease under mine.

* * *

Edward and I were still twirling around when I heard someone say my name. I turned around to see Jacob, Embry and another boy who had to be Quill, if my memory served me right.

The shift in the serene atmosphere was so distinct you could taste the tension as Edward's arm tightened around me, his eyes hard on the three shifters.

 _Easy,_ I thought to him but he didn't react. He didn't even give inkling that he'd heard me.

"We're here to talk." Jacob said. His eyes were fixed on Edward's too but they didn't have any of the hostility that Jacob Black in the book was supposed to harbour. It was more like they both had a resignation towards each other's existence.

"A school dance doesn't seem much of a ground to talk." I turned to see Jasper and Emmett already flanking us.

"Guys," I said, pulling away so I was standing between the six men. "We could hear them out." I offered.

"We have information about a female vampire encroaching on our territory." Jacob said, sitting down as the Cullens and Stephen and I sat around the three standing wolves.

"A female vampire…? Victoria…?" I asked sharply, making Stephen let out a snort of disgust and annoyance.

"Victoria…the woman with James," Alice said too, crossing her arms across her chest, frowning to herself. I nodded. "She ran away. We saw neither hair nor hide of her when we took down the tracker." Jasper said. "She ran away…to bid her time. She wants to avenge James." I said.

"Avenge a murdering psychopath; that's love for you." Emmett said.

"How do you know this?" Rosalie asked.

"Our shifts, normally with your family we don't sense enough threat for our genes to become dominant. Whoever this person is she's dangerous enough for eight of us to suddenly break out into wolves." Quill said his voice sounding like he still wasn't comfortable with his new power. I didn't blame him.

"What does she do when you try to chase her?" I asked.

Jake's eyes fell on me and he grinned, and I suddenly saw the russet wolf he was going to become.

"She flees. Sometimes she changes into the Cullen's territory but we're keeping a close eye on the border so now she just crosses into Canada."

"We also think she's working with someone." Embry said.

"Laurent," the name fell out as a snarl from Edward, his features twisting under the mask.

"Maybe, maybe not," I pointed out.

"If it's him, we can find out easily enough. We did send him to Tanya." Alice reasoned.

"We don't have time. We'll leave tomorrow. Get to Denali as fast as we can and get him before he can do more harm. You're sure that it's Victoria." He shot at Jacob.

"Tall, pale, red haired," he rattled off.

"It's her." Stephen said.

"Alice…?" Jasper asked.

"I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

A smirk played out on the female's face as she watched the vampires and shape shifters discuss her.

Victoria was many things but stupid and unperceptive wasn't one of them. She knew that letting the wolves see her was going to lead to this. Now the entire might of the Cullen coven was on high alert.

Plus, so were the two humans.

She had known, just known in her gut that agreeing to anything the woman had told James was a bad idea. She would know, self preservation was a gift and it extended to her James. He was blinded though. By greed, by desire to have more…that had led to his demise.

Common sense told her to let it alone. To go after the woman who'd caused it was pointless, she'd be wiped out of existence. So she chose the next best thing. Stalk, play and kill, three of the things James was good at.

He'd been successful at making the problems disappear and had paid for it with his life. Now the woman had brought them back, letting his life go in vain.

No…

She couldn't let that pass. What was the point to her life now, anyway?

She turned away, the smirk giving way to narrowed eyes and she took the stairs, her hand reaching up and wrenching the fake bun away. Wild red hair tumbled down, framing the beautiful but feline face of Victoria as she took off.

* * *

" _No_ , Tulika,"

The denial was harsh, stern and very clearly unacceptable to me.

"That's not fair." I said, following him into his room.

Prom had ended for us on a less than high note and we'd grudgingly trudged back to the Cullen's house. I didn't want Bella or Stephen to feel like we were pushing into their time so I told him to enjoy with her. I could handle it. He agreed reluctantly, telling me to be careful.

He and Bella would be strictly under the wolves' eyes – a promise made very sincerely by Jacob and I…well, I had different plans.

While the Cullens had sat in the living room, discussing this new up crop of events, Alice had kindly suggested me to go to her room and get changed so I'll be more comfortable. I'd taken it up enthusiastically.

In her staggeringly large bathroom, I'd shed off my dress, my shoes and got comfortable in my sweatpants and a large t-shirt I'd borrowed off Edward which still had his fresh spring smell.

I'd followed Edward up to his room since Alice and Rosalie had already made plans for us to spend the night together. Of course, Charlie didn't know that it was Edward I would be with while Stephen would be with Bella but I think Bells and I were quite crafty about it. We'd giggled, unable to feel guilty about tricking him when we'd both be spending time with people we'd missed a lot.

I'd gone down and Alice was sitting at a laptop with Carlisle and Jasper on either side of her while she browsed planes. I'd peered and she'd given me a look which meant she knew exactly what I was planning. If not for the small appreciative quirk of her lips I'd have thought I'd fail completely.

While I climbed the steps, more languish than him I'd said, "Do you think I could come with you to Denali?"

He'd stopped and since I'd been watching my feet, I bumped off of him.

He was looking at me, an unfathomable expression on his face. "No," he said simply and continued walking. I stayed where I was, gaping at his easy refusal before jogging after him.

Now he stood at his ornate dresser, wrenching the bow tie from his neck. "I remember you telling me life never is fair," he muttered making me roll my eyes as I flopped on his enormous bed. "That was completely out of context. Please…?" I asked.

He sighed, looking at his reflection. "Fine; I'll take you there in the summer. The weather will be nice and you won't feel so cold."

I looked at him with a deadpan expression, making him exhale sharply. "There is no reason for you to go. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and I will handle it. You can stay here; catch up with Rosalie and Emmett. Get some time with Bella and Charlie," he added.

"I want to go." I said slowly.

"Well, you're not; I won't have you put yourself in danger willingly." He gritted out.

"What danger; Tanya and the others are animal hunters like you! Plus, Laurent won't dare hurt me, he hasn't even seen me. You'll be there." I added. I felt silly as if I was explaining a trip to the Bahamas to my father instead of my boyfriend.

"What's the point, exactly?"

I grinned. "A change of scenery," I said and he glared at me. "I could always ask Alice. She'd do it. You know she would." I said. "Not if I make sure she doesn't," he added.

"Oh fine, I'm sure Emmett would smuggle me in somehow. He loves defying you more than I do." I pointed out and Edward let out a low growl.

Marching forward, he trapped my wrists in his hands. "You make me insane," he hissed before his lips closed roughly on mine. I smirked against his mouth and pulled away.

"Is that a yes?"

He let out an annoyed groan. "It's a… _possibly_ …a very certain _maybe_."

I smiled, shaking my head at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Review and let me know if you liked it! :D**


	9. 8: Off to Denali

**I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Thanks!**

 **M - Thank you!**

 **Kat Smith - Hey, welcome back! I missed you and your great stories! Of course I care and I just adore Golden retrievers! Tell Bullet and Silver I say hi back! Hope you like this chapter and I look forward to seeing you in the reviews with some new stories again! *kisses***

 **Debbie Hicks - PLEASE STOP SPAMMING MY REVIEW SECTION!**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning; the bed was cool. I rolled over onto my side to see Edward already gone so I picked up my phone, checking the time.

It was 11 in the morning; I was awake at 11 on my holidays. God, here I used to sleep in till the afternoons…I grinned at the thought before getting up and hauling myself to Edward's vast bathroom. What was it with their exuberance with everything? Not that I minded, I loved his huge bathtub and the stone finished shower.

I dressed and padded downstairs bare foot to find Edward and Alice at the laptop still on the air plane search.

"You can't tell me you haven't found flights yet. Maybe doing it in person would be better. All you have to do is bat those lovely lashes." I joked, leaning my head against Alice's shoulder.

"Funny; but this really is getting tedious. Edward's insisting on finding the flights nearing this week but they only allow up till next week – if we're _all_ to go."

I stared at her shiny hair for a bit. Something in the way she'd said it made me squint suspiciously at Edward who was beginning to look a little sheepish under my scrutiny. "Let me guess; he's trying to get you flights in which I can't stash myself." I glared as she grinned, nodding. "I thought you said I could come," I rounded on him.

Edward leaned forward, his long frame, draped across the side of the desk. "I said maybe, I'm still considering the proposal." He corrected.

I scowled at him. "You don't always get a say in what I want to do, Edward." I hissed at him.

"I do if it means you live," he retorted.

"Oh guys, come on, cool it, why don't you? Listening to you bicker all the time gets old fast." Alice complained.

We shut up but still glowered for part of the day.

* * *

"You're going where?" Charlie and Bella gaped as I stood in front of them, shuffling uncomfortably. Thank god, I'd brought Alice with me to explain this 'impromptu' visit to the cousins.

"Alaska," I mumbled again.

"Absolutely not," Charlie said.

I opened my mouth to argue but shut it. This was different. In Forks, Charlie was my guardian. He was the closest thing I had to a father, next to Carlisle or even Billy. He wasn't my over protective vampire boyfriend with whom I could fight and tempt into letting me come. His word had to be final.

"Please Charlie," I said.

"I don't understand; why do you want to go to Alaska?" he looked at Alice for an explanation and as usual my pixie best friend had one ready.

"Rosalie told our cousin that Edward was finally dating and she got her curious. We were already planning to go there for the holidays and Tanya suggested that Tulika should come along. We promise to take care of her very nicely. She isn't going to leave our side and if you want you can always call any of us for an update." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper with a complete itinerary and numbers on it.

Charlie gaped at it for a good solid minute.

"You've put in a lot of effort to just introduce Tulika to the family." He said weakly.

"Well," she smiled at me softly, "She's a very special person to us."

Charlie nodded his eyes still on the paper he'd been handed before he looked at me.

"I want you to call us everyday you're there. Also…I want Alice to keep an eye on you." He blushed slightly and I raised my eyebrows. I didn't need Edward to tell me exactly what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry Charlie; she'll be in very good hands." Alice smiled and gave Charlie a squeeze which made him gruffly nod.

I smiled and hugged him before following Alice outside to see her to Edward's car.

"Pack only a couple of clothes. Rosalie and I have your luggage ready anyway." She muttered to me and I groaned. It wasn't like I minded the Cullens getting me things but I still depended on my independence.

"Alice," I began but she shook her head. "Edward insisted. You'll understand when you see it. He'll pick you up in a couple of hours. You'll spend the day at our place then we'll board the plane at night." She explained before driving off.

* * *

"I'll miss you."

I turned around to see Bella standing uncertainly in my bedroom. True to my word, I was only packing under clothes, two jeans, three tops and I'd be wearing my all season boots.

"Aw, Bells, I'll be back before you know it," I cajoled.

"It's just that…all this time you've been back, I feel like we've barely spoken to each other."

I slowly put down the sweater I was folding, turning to watch her sad expression. I sighed to myself. All this vampire drama and my own need to compensate for the time I'd missed with Edward had probably blinded me that there were other people in my life here. I was pulling a book Bella and ignoring everyone and spending all my time with the Cullens. Well, that had to be moderated I guess, considering it felt like I was back for good.

"Come here," I patted the bed and she moved forward, gingerly sitting at the edge. I'd forgotten that she was the first person here I'd seen, heard, had anything to do with. She was the first person I'd come to love here.

"Yeah…?" she asked.

"How about once we get back we can all go for a movie? We could gather anyone who's insane enough to join forces with us and go to Port Angeles," I suggested.

She watched me for a second before her face lit up and she smiled. "I'd like that. Also, you could come by the reservation. Jacob's friend have these bikes they like to ride and they cliff jump. We could get Edward and Stephen to come too." She said.

My eyes widened.

"No, we won't go to the reservation." I immediately said.

What with Victoria hanging about the woods and the vampires and wolves on high alert with every hackle up, there was no way in hell I was letting Steph or Bell anywhere near the area. Her face fell.

"What I meant was," I hastily back tracked, "Jake spends the entire time there; we could invite him with us somewhere else. Get some shopping done with the girls, I hear you like that kind of thing nowadays," I nudged her playfully and she grinned.

It felt nice.

* * *

"I have been meaning to talk to you." I looked up from the novel to see Edward leaning in the doorway, looking hesitant.

"You don't say," I murmured, shutting the book.

"I know I promised that I won't press you but I really want to know. Seeing the fact that you were always so sure that Bella and I were meant to be, I think I have a right to know what exactly happens in these books of yours." He said, coming in and sitting on the bed.

"Basically you're curious." I said drily.

"Yes," he exhaled.

I sighed, biting my lip as I contemplated my vampire lover. "I hope you have had your breakfast. This is going to be a long thing." I finally said.

With that I began the long journey into Twilight.

"To surmise it…It all begins in Twilight. Bells moves here because of Renee and Phil and she mopes till she becomes intrigued by your hateful behavior. I mean seriously, she should've gotten over it but then I suppose you guys wouldn't have fallen in love. Anyways, you save her from Tyler's van and those…thugs in Port Angeles and she gets Jacob to tell her the tale of the cold ones. The rest of it goes normally I guess until you guys play baseball and James gets a whiff of her. She runs away and gets bitten while you suck it out. In New Moon you leave her and she goes to Jake for solace but then Alice sees her cliff jumping and thinks she committed suicide and whoosh, off you go to the Volturi to have your damn head ripped off. She saves you. In Eclipse, Victoria created new born vampires and in Breaking Dawn you guys get married and have a creepy CGI baby." I said.

By the end of it, Edward was looking nauseous.

"I know; it's a lot to take in." I offered sympathetically.

He stared at me in a daze for a bit before shaking his head.

"I think I just closely missed a bullet." He muttered and I rolled my eyes, giggling. His face softened and he gave me a teasing smile in return. "I always knew you saved me but now I know exactly what you saved me from." He said.

I smacked his arm and he grinned, before his face sobered.

"Now, I hope you know I'm taking you to Denali under very strict terms and conditions." He said seriously.

"I know; even if they're not necessary." I said, flippantly.

"Tulika, I mean it," he warned making me sigh, frowning at him. "Fine, I won't behave like a petulant child, happy?" I said snidely.

He glowered at me for a minute before giving up, reaching out and pulling me to his chest.

"I just don't want to go through what I did when I lost you." He said, softly, almost as if he didn't want me to hear him. I stilled, raising my head to look at his vulnerable eyes. "You won't have to. I'm not much into self inflicted pain myself," I said just as softly as him though I know he could hear it even if I hadn't spoken out loud.

His eyes roamed over my face, taking in my expression before they drifted to my mouth. I leaned in slightly and he met me halfway, our lips brushing once before meeting more firmly. I pressed against his side, one hand on his chest while I ran my other hand up his neck, my fingers curling into the silky hair at the base of his neck.

He moved, turning onto his front and pulled me up with him before laying my head down on his cloud like pillows. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his coaxed my lips open, exploring every corner of my mouth expertly, a guttural groan falling from his throat. I pulled away from him to breathe and his lips curved against my jaw, kissing, sucking and nipping at the soft skin at the intersection of my chin and neck.

I placed both hands on his chest, pulling at the collar of his sweater as I pressed my lips to his shoulder before he pulled away, his eyes wide and fiery.

I looked at him in surprise as he untangled himself from my arms, pushing himself at the edge of the bed.

I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just thought of something you said about Bella…" he trailed off.

I gave him my best not amused look.

"You were thinking of my best friend while you were kissing me like that? Classy Cullen," I said sarcastically and he snorted, "No, what you said was that the Tracker marked Bella for pure fun, but in your case he was doing it _for_ someone?" I nodded, frowning as I wondered where he was going with this.

"You still think its Stephanie Meyer?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Do you have any proof?"

I stopped short.

"Why would I need proof? Where exactly am I going to _get_ proof? It's not like I can march into her home and demand she explain herself to me. Besides, who else could it be?"

"Anyone, Tulika, it could be anyone. I think once we get back from Alaska we should have Roosevelt over."

"He can't help you. He's just a scientist researching dimensional phenomena." I said.

"He's still the best lead we have."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the top of my head before getting up. "Get dressed, we leave in an hour. Oh and…Happy Valentine's day." He pulled out a heart shaped candy box from his pocket and gave it to me.

I pinched the ribbon between my thumb and forefinger as I looked at him disbelieving. He chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

24 hours later, I was cursing myself and my big head as I sat in the rental car. Edward was putting our luggage into the trunk while Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were waiting for their own car. Of course, all the cars they'd taken were state of class, expensive so I had the heater close at hand. I reached out and increased the temperature.

Alaska at this time of year was freezing. I knew it in theory and had come mentally prepared. Right, so that didn't help my body much when it came into contact with below 25 degrees. Even through the layers of cashmere, wool and denim, I was close to getting frost bite.

Edward opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, glancing at me when he caught me shivering.

"I told you it'd be cold. You should've come with me when it was summer." He said lightly.

"Cold…? I'm not cold. Who's cold? What's cold?" I rattled, my teeth chattering and he smirked, reaching out to turn the heater to maximum. "Thanks," I said grudgingly.

The rest of the drive passed by in comfortable silence as Edward and I posed some questions we might have missed out on in the six months we were apart. Alice, who was driving the other car, engaged him in a playful race and he gave in, amused. Five minutes in, Alice gave up, saying Edward was going to win anyway.

"We're here," he said suddenly and I jolted back to reality as I looked at the towering mansion that was mostly slate and glass.

Edward unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my hand. "You're ready for this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said in return.

He nodded and went out, using his speed to open my door, pulling me tightly against him. "Oh god, relax, Edward," I whispered but he didn't let go as we followed Carlisle, flanked by Alice and Jasper.

I squinted to see the front double doors open and a woman walked out, tall, slender with a mass of strawberry blonde hair. She was lithe like all vampires, bounding to meet us with a smile on her exquisite face. Her smile widened when they landed on Edward. Oh right, didn't she have a crush on him?

She finally spotted me, short and freezing, tucked under Edward's arm, and her smile turned uncertain. I probably looked completely pink. "Hello Carlisle," she said finally, hugging him.

His answering voice was smooth and familiar.

"Tanya."

* * *

 **Aye Aye!**

 **Ok, so I love introducing the cousins! They were kinda sorta annoying in the movies but I think I can make them work if I stick to the Book versions, don't you?**

 **You know I love Reviews!**


	10. 9: Mercy Killings

**Pip! Pip!**

 **Here You Go lovelies!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Thanks!**

 **SusanCullen - Readers to me are precious! Would never leave you guys hanging :D**

 **Kat Smith - Is it bad I laughed? I hope you guys are well now. I guess T told Eddy about the story because forewarned is best concerning their situation.**

 **lolliexbee - Hope you like what I'll do then!**

 **MadHatterWeasley - Firstly, Nice Name ;) We'll see where this goes then, won't we? *winks*Hope to see what you thought of this chapter!**

* * *

Tanya's gorgeous face literally spewed joy as she greeted Alice and Jasper before approaching Edward, eyeing his arm around me. Well, he was going to need that arm to hug her back, wasn't he? I stepped away and Edward's eyes flashed to me, now a warm and sunny forest green, only the barest hint of gold flecks here and there. He was completely full on human food.

"Edward, long time since the last time I saw you," Tanya whispered and embraced him a little too closely to be strictly friendly. It was my turn to eye the way she was pressing up against him and I had good reason to. Edward eventually glanced at me and I folded my arms, blowing a stray strand of hair from my eyes. A whoosh of white cloud came from my mouth at that and I was happy to see that his eyebrows went up. I must've looked like a fire breathing dragon because the next second, he pulled away from Tanya, pushing her a good arm's distance away.

"You had promised to be back for another visit. That was nearly a year ago. However I'm glad for this show up." She waved a hand to the trio standing around us, her fingers still on Edward's arm. Was it just me or did she just actually _stroke_ him?

"Tanya, this is Tulika," Alice said suddenly and Tanya's eyes snapped open wide as if she was being jolted back to reality, if that was even a thing for vampires.

"Hello," I said, trying not to sound rude.

"Hello, you're…human," she said and I tilted my head at the inflection.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked.

She opened her mouth, her hand still on Edward's arm and Alice moved to wrap an arm around me, smiling brightly, tugging me away as Edward, Jasper and Carlisle surrounded Tanya.

* * *

"You…what…?" I asked, for the third time.

Alice exhaled sharply. "It was necessary. It was Edward's and Jasper's idea. They think the less the Denali Clan knows about you the more chance we'll have of confronting Laurent."

"Why aren't you all doing it now then?"

"He's not here. Apparently, he's wooing Irina and she's very taken with him. Taken him to hunt in the western woods or something," she muttered.

"You don't think…?"

"No, I don't see him or Victoria around our vicinity. Besides, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie know Laurent's scent. If he comes around, we'll know." She offered me her arm and I took it, narrowing my eyes as we began walking back to the manor.

"Edward's idea, you say," I prompted and she nodded, smirking.

* * *

The house was decorated as tastefully as the Cullen's. Only, while the Cullen's preferred color, no matter how light, they only had monochromes. Like the room I was given by a cheerful Kate who said it was good to have a guest to stash in the heater room, the entire room was decorated in blacks and grays.

Alice and Jasper were given the room right across from me, I was sure Alice had something to do with it because Edward had been giving her odd looks from the time the rooms were decided. Edward and Carlisle were in the rooms at the end of each side of the hallway.

I was quite taken with Kate while still being a little off with sticky paws Tanya. In all honesty, she was really very nice to me even if she didn't understand why I was there and she didn't know about Edward and me but that's still no reason to grope at any passing man. What can I say? I was biased.

I was also very actively avoiding Edward. Kate, while trying to give me a pedicure – guess what color? – Black – had said that Irina and Laurent weren't expected till the next day and that was the same that Carmen and Eleazar were expected. I could ignore him for that time. I had self control enough for that.

Why didn't he tell me that Tanya didn't know? Hmm, jerk…

Kate took me to a small cosy diner around the outskirts of the time and told me she loved the cobbler there. I wasn't going to deny the sweeter and more enthusiastic sister anything so I obliged.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you people are really out to visit us?" She asked, taking a big bite of her second cherry cobbler while I was still on my first, halfway through.

"Don't the Cullens normally visit?" I asked, surprised.

She flicked her straight blond hair; "They do…but they don't usually bring about a human to these parts. Especially not cool ones like you," she winked. I grinned at the compliment. "I hear you got a pretty cool power too, Kate." I said.

She laughed and reached out and just as her fingers brushed my wrist, I jumped at the sharp zap.

"That wasn't static, love. So, is it still cool?" she asked.

I rubbed my wrist.

"As long as you're not using it on me, it's wonderful," I muttered.

"See…? That's what I'm talking about. Normal humans would run." She said, pointing her fork at me. "I'm not abnormal." I pointed out.

"Oh you know what I mean, what with our powers, the Cullen's and all; I would've been certified mad by now."

I thought about that.

"Maybe, you _are_ a little abnormal." Kate winked again.

I looked down at my cherry cobbler.

"Maybe, at least I'm not an electric rod." I mumbled.

She paused, and then looked at me. "Touché," she said.

* * *

Edward cornered me in the hallway when I was tip toeing to go immediately to bed when I came back from the diner.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

He raised an eyebrow. "The silent treatment; I thought we were past all that," he said.

No answer.

"You can't keep this up forever." He said, moving forward and pressing me back to the wall. I glared at me. "Need I remind you that this is an occupied place and the occupants are all vampires with super hearing?" I hissed.

He smirked, "Trust me; years of listening to our surroundings have made us immune. We know how to give people their privacy. Haven't I stopped actively listening to you?" I huffed up at him, my breath still coming out in a white fog.

"It's cold, you should be in bed," he said.

"So, now you won't apologise?" I asked, stunned. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you up, there," he pushed the door to my room open.

"Wow, no, nope," I shut the door again. "Why didn't you tell Tanya? Or why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Honest answer; I was going to tell you but I forgot. Bringing you here was never in my plans so I wasn't prepared for it." He said. I stared at him, worrying my bottom lip. "Understandable," I said finally.

His face lit up then fell when I slipped past him, opening and shutting the door.

* * *

Alice and I came downstairs to find Kate, Tanya, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle sitting with two more vampires. They were however completely opposite to the sisters. While Tanya, Kate and I supposed Irina were stark pale with blond hair, these two had deep, rich tanned skin, big dark eyes and hair. If anything, they looked more like me.

The man looked up at our entrance. "Alice," he greeted then his eyes shifted to me.

"And you must be the girl the Cullens are so worried about," he said.

I nodded, raising a hand lamely to wave.

"You do understand?" Carlisle asked.

"We do. Didn't I tell you we should've kept a closer eye on the man?" Kate shot at Tanya who frowned at the table. "He was so quick to woo Irina…I never thought…"

"He was playing her?" I asked helpfully.

"That, and also…no, you can have him; but please explain first to Irina. She's…very defensive of him." She said.

Annoyingly so, if the movies and the books were any giving to her personality, I thought.

"How did you come by her, again?" Eleazar asked.

"Not important," Edward said smoothly then looked at Carmen. "How did you like Voltaire, Carmen?" he asked, flipping the subject easily.

She shivered. "It's so...big there. I suppose the three rulers are kind enough, but they can be dangerous if they wished to be." She said.

Carlisle nodded. "Aro is as kind as they come, but I suppose to dispose of threats they need to be firm." I blinked.

I thought the Volturi was a mindless vampire government where corruption ran in Caius's blood, Marcus was always tired of life and Argo was a child after shiny toys and power. Edward glanced at me and smirked. "Not always, it is true, Caius is probably not as liked as the two brothers but Marcus's wife died in a fire when the early medieval knights lit their towers alights. Aro has kept the order in line for over millennia." He explained.

I bit my lip. I couldn't be sure of this deviance from the book but I sure as hell did not want to be in front of the Volturi.

Everyone suddenly stiffened and Edward and Jasper stood up, their backs ramrod straight and eyes flashing.

"Wait for them to be close enough; he'll run if he senses you," Alice said.

"I will talk to Irina first," Carlisle said.

Edward moved to me, taking my hand, "You stay here with Eleazar and Carmen, they will protect you." He said, brushing a hand through my hair before Tanya, Kate, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and he vanished out the door.

I stayed where I was as the two vampires exchanged a knowing look.

"I see how he met you then," Carmen said a smile on her small face. I turned to look at them in puzzlement.

"You're Edward's mate," Eleazar explained and I cringed at the word. "Oh, I just… _mate_ sounds too…animalistic…girlfriend works for me," I stammered and the two openly chuckled. "Now we know why Kate likes you," He said just as a sound of a scuffle broke outside. I quickly hurried out with them following.

* * *

A woman with silky corn silk hair gaped with Tanya and Kate holding her hands as Carlisle and Alice spoke too fast for me to grasp anything.

Edward and Jasper were grappling with something in the snow. Jasper pressed down and a howl of pain broke out before Edward pulled him up right and slammed him into the walls. I took a step forward and came face to face with Laurent.

He stopped struggling when he saw me then looked at Edward and Carlisle, an expression of defeat on his face. "You can let go of me now," he sighed.

"Sure, so you can run again and we'll have to chase you down again," Jasper growled.

"I will not run anymore."

"Boys, let him go." Carlisle called. The two exchanged a vindictive look but backed off, Edward immediately pulling me away from the male nomad. "I told you to stay inside." He murmured but didn't press it.

"I see James failed." Laurent said.

Everyone shot each other a dark look but no one corrected him.

"He did. He's also a pile of ash in the winds now. We have a different problem." Edward growled.

Laurent sighed. "Victoria," he said.

"So, you know the situation?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria came to me last month. She notified me about James's situation but she didn't give any inkling that the girl was still alive. I knew she wanted vengeance on your coven but I told her flat out my alliances were changed. I am going to be playing no part in whatever she is planning."

Carlisle and the rest of the vampires stared at him until he nodded.

"So be it," He gestured towards Tanya. "We'll take your leave then. Alice, Jasper, Edward," the last name was a warning.

Edward was still looking at Laurent like he wanted to rip him a new one but he closed his eyes once then nodded, glancing down at me.

* * *

We were ready to leave in an hour. Edward hadn't moved from my side ever since Laurent had entered the threshold and he still kept a tight hold on my hand as we bid the Denali clan goodbye.

"Goodbye, Edward's mate," Eleazar said teasingly and Tanya shot me a quick look.

Oh dear.

"I see," she said then smiled at me. "I suppose I see the attraction as well." She said.

I looked up at Edward who just pulled me tighter to him as we walked to the car. Edward let go of me to open the trunk when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Laurent looking at me curiously.

"If you were smart; you would let me feed from you right now. It would be only a mercy killing my dear, what Victoria plans to do to you would end up with you being tortured for days. I would make it quick." He whispered.

"Or…you could let go of me…now." I said, quietly, my eyes cold and fixed on him.

His eyes flickered once to the vampires hovering over me then back to my eyes.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He said and slowly let go, backing away with his black eyes still on me.

"Mercy killing, my foot," I said, audible enough for him to hear.

* * *

 **Well, that's that then.**

 **Laurent doesn't want to help Victoria.**

 **I hope you like what I did there and also I hope I did the cousins justice.**

 **Until Next time by beauties...**

 **Please Review!**


	11. 10: Lupine

**This Chapter has some Wolf Action!**

 **(For those of you who love the Wolf Pack! Hope I did them justice!) :D**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **M: Thanks! Love to hear from you!**

 **Kat Smith: :D Too bad, are they ok now? Would love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - I loved writing the joke ;)**

 **SusanCullen - You got it, beauty!**

 **GraceEllingson: Thanks! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the Wolf Pack!**

* * *

The flap of the curtain was the first thing that alerted me to the presence in my bedroom.

That, along with soft, almost inaudible footsteps made me tense. Coiled tight, my eyes darted to the door, ready to rush out and scream as loud as possible. Or if possible, if this was only a human intruder to at least spring them a good scare with the heavy book on my bedside table. That would give them a nice bang on the head.

"You're not asleep."

I flinched, then relaxed into the familiarity of his hand landing on my shoulder.

I rolled over, finding his liquid amber eyes. His long lashes cast shadows over them, making them seem darker and he didn't look like he'd had much sleep in the two days we'd been back from Alaska.

The journey back had been even tenser, if that was possible.

Edward's eyes had remained on the slightly narrowed side throughout the entire plane ride and he'd changed our seating arrangements. Instead of Carlisle sitting next to us, it was Alice and the two had had a mental conversation while I was left to stare out the window, watching the dark gray clouds and ponder upon Laurent's words and Victoria's plans for me.

I had ended up pressing my forehead to the cool glass pane and then passing out, dreaming of red, wild hair, running, blood gushing across white snow and then the thud of my body hitting the cold hard ground.

I'd woken up with my head against Edward's arm, a soft fleecy blanket on me.

He'd dropped me off at the Swan house and after telling Charlie and Bella a whole lot of lies about how the cousins were marvellous and how the climate was perfect. Ok…only one of those things was a lie but still…

Once in my comfy bed though, sleep would not come.

It just would not come.

Worse, I could feel the old dreams returning. The dreams that had tormented me the first couple months I'd been back in my own world. The screams, the sounds of glass cutting into me, the cold seep of blood around me, I turned and rolled over innumerable times.

 _Victoria was going to try and kill me…Victoria was trying to get me and torture me…_

I knew I was working myself up but I couldn't help it.

So, I was kind of glad that he'd come to visit.

"I thought we discussed how creepy it was to sneak into bedrooms." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought usually girls liked it when boyfriends sneak into their bedrooms."

"For all the wrong reasons…besides we're not usual." I pointed out, burrowing into my duvet. "Exactly; I'm not here for the wrong reasons." He sat on the edge of the bed.

I turned so I could stare at the fan above. "I can't sleep." I admitted. "I can tell; even now there are about a million things rushing through that head. You're driving me crazy." He said.

"For the wrong reasons, right," I grinned up at him, making his roll his eyes at me. "I'm nearly a hundred and twenty years old, Tulika. Don't try to deflect. What's worrying you?" he asked.

"Everything, Edward, I can't even begin somewhere." I sat up, leaning against the headboard. Edward turned so he was facing me, his legs crossed under him.

"I'm worried about the Swans, Stephen, the wolves, your family, you, Stephen, the Volturi, Laurent, Victoria, The Denali clan, my family…so much." I rubbed my forehead and he pulled my fingers from my face.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, ok? You don't have to worry about Bella, Charlie, Stephen, me and my family. We can handle it. You don't have to worry about the Alaska people. Eleazar is keeping a very close eye on Laurent and if he was smart, he would not dare cross Eleazar. The Volturi is not going to get involved in something as petty as a vampire trying to take revenge and about your family…I wish I could help you but…"

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his.

He returned the kiss, his mouth soft and warm against mine and I smiled. "You are helping. More than you can ever know," I whispered.

He didn't answer, his eyes taking on a distant look as he manoeuvred me so I was lying on his arm under the duvet, my head snuggled against his neck.

Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, bright sunlight was filing in through the open window. I let out a low groan, trying to curl back up into the ball when I remembered last night.

Edward had spent the night, hadn't he? Wow, first night in my own bed…

I peered over the edge of the blanket, trying to find him.

He was sitting in the big squashy chair, his feet up on the table in front of it. His face was in his hand and his eyes on me, a speculative look in his eyes as if he was waiting for the tirade he's barred last night.

I blinked sheepishly at him.

"I'm fine," I said. He didn't move at all. I sighed and slipped off the bed, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and run a comb through my hair.

I returned, walking over to him. "I'm really fine." I insisted.

"I am an idiot." He said.

I frowned.

He reached up, pulling me down to his lap by my wrist, tucking me against his chest.

"I'm an idiot because all this time I have been so focused on how I felt during our time apart, I never thought about what you went through. Last night…you thought you hid it well; but I saw it and I am so sorry."

I nodded.

"Now that we got that out of the way; let's discuss what we're going to do for the birthday we missed." He said. "Oh god," I groaned. "Nothing, please, I'd rather just go to the meadow." I said.

"That can be arranged."

I also wanted to say I wanted to see Jacob and Billy but he just tucked me back into him and the rest of the morning passed in silence.

* * *

By the time I had come down, Charlie was already gone and Bella was at the sink, sipping milk from a glass. She grinned at me when I sat down across from her.

"Good morning, had a nice trip?" she asked.

"Bell, we went over this. The cousins were nice. We don't need to rehash that. What we do need to rehash is you, me and Jacob spending time together." I said in a mock stern voice.

She laughed.

"Yes, we did talk about rehashing that. So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"How about we trek through the back woods towards the reservation?" I asked.

She blanched.

"You want to go on a _hike_ with _me_?"

I shrugged.

"You want me to call Stephen and Edward to keep you from blowing my brains out?" she asked. "No," I said smiling, "I'm pretty sure I can handle your clumsiness for a day."

"Ok, if you want to," she said, standing up, "I'll go get ready."

I lifted a hand to wave her off then stared glumly at the wooden table in front of me.

In an hour or so, Bella and I were staring the thick wall of trees with grim determination. Knowing Bella's speed, we wouldn't make it to the La Push beach till late noon and I was quite glad of her slowness at that point.

I didn't want to be like the Bella in the books who was constantly surrounded by the Cullens. I just wanted to breathe and move freely in my own social circle and I really, really wanted to see Jacob.

More than anything, I did not want to think about what Laurent had said.

I knew Edward would be annoyed that I took off to visit the Pack without telling him but I was counting on the fact that he didn't feel nearly as hostile towards the shifters as he did in the books.

Walking and focusing on keeping Bella on her two feet certainly distracted me from the potent danger my life was in.

Not for long though…

A couple hours into the forest, Bella brought me to a stop. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just…I thought I saw something." She said, biting her lip and peering into the thick trees. My heart sped up. I thought it was safe…

"Are you sure?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Bella," I pressed and she shrugged. "Not really," she muttered.

I slid my backpack off and dropped it next to her. "Don't move an inch from here," I warned.

"What are you doing? We can't go off the trail!" Bella hissed. I ignored her, walking towards where she'd said she'd seen something.

"Tulika…we have a bear alert on!" Bella said again before I left her standing in the clearing and crossed the tree line.

* * *

The sound of wind whistle among the tree tops made a chill run down my spine.

Sam was supposed to have his pack under complete control, wasn't he? Jacob had said that they were better informed, as were we, so why did it feel like there was a distinct danger in these woods?

Maybe you're just paranoid after what Laurent told you, my mind told me and I glowered at myself. Paranoia was not going to get me anywhere. Paranoia was only going to get me and my loved ones –

 _Was that a flash of red?_

I fell back up a step instinctively. Almost immediately my brain tried to placate me while my fear started arguing with it.

 _That's probably just an autumn leaf._

 _Autumn leaf in winter…? They aren't that big or fast._

 _Maybe it was a big pile. Maybe it was a firefly._

 _They still aren't that big or fast._

 _You just won't take 'not a threat' for an answer, will you?_

It didn't matter if it was an autumn leaf or a firefly, I thought to myself grimly. The spot of red was growing steadily and I didn't have to be a genius to know it was heading straight for me.

I wanted to run. My brain was screaming at me to move, to run, to lash out; to do _something_ but I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot, my eyes hypnotised to keep watching the red haired vampire.

My next thought was Bella. What if she saw? What if she heard something? What if she walked into Victoria's line of fire?

The spot of red was larger now, the trees hiding the feminine figure of my attacker but I could tell it was a woman. My eyes closed, squinting shut as I waited for the first lunge.

It didn't come.

* * *

What did come, however, was a low growl that reverberated through the trees. It made my eyes pop wide open and I saw the red figure now a safe distance away, still too far away for me to make out what it was doing. My head scanned around to see what had growled.

The Cullens couldn't growl that way. They were terrifying when hostile but this sound…this sound was purely feral. It was downright _wild_.

My eyes followed the sound of heavy movement and I saw it…or rather, saw them.

The first one – black as midnight and silent as a shadow – eased out of the woods, branches brushing it's shaggy fur as it took a precise step, angling itself directly along the distance between me and Red.

It was taller than me, even with my shortness, it was…huge. I could feel the heat of Shifter blood course through its muscular body as it coiled tightly, challenging the female to take a step towards me.

I took another step back when the tree line broke again, two more gigantic wolves flanking the black one. One was a deep gray and the other brown. Two more followed and suddenly five wolves were standing in a V shape, pointed directly at the red figure.

I watched as Red fell back a few meters then disappeared. The enormous wolves were after her immediately, the Black and Gray at the head, snarling and snapping at her heels.

The russet brown one, closest to me, slowly turned its head towards me, eyes intelligent and worried. I met its eyes and shuddered. "Jacob," I breathed when a loud thud made both our heads snap to the side.

Bella was slumped against a tree, her eyes enormous and her face white.

I looked quickly at Jacob but he was already moving away, his eyes fixed on my face before he turned and darted towards the direction of his pack.

I whirled towards Bella. "Hey, hey, Bella, hey," I said. She was mouthing wordlessly at the tree line, her lips almost blue. I wondered idly if she was going to pass out or throw up.

As it so happens, Bella _didn't_ pass out. She just vomited loudly while I tried to control my breathing and my heart rate. If I needed to comfort Bella, I needed to stop being a mess myself.

Oh god, if Edward found out…he was going to be furious. I was probably already going to get an earful from Jacob once he turned back to human.

I rubbed Bella's back as she stuttered unintelligibly. "Bella, I need you to breathe. Breathe with me, come on, one, two, three in, one two three out," I said and she copied me until she wasn't shaking as much.

"They aren't bears," was all she said.

"No, sweetie, they aren't," I sighed.

* * *

"You ok?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time as I parked the truck. I didn't want her to drive when she still looked like she'd seen the ghost of her grandmother, she could easily swerve off the road. She'd probably upset Victoria by killing me quickly.

"Uh huh," she muttered, her eyes wide and terrified. "Bella, relax, I'm fine, you're fine, we're both unharmed." I said as gently as I could.

"Why didn't they attack you? I mean, not that I wanted them to…but like that big brown one was _right next to you_ and it was _looking at you_ but it…ran away."

"I guess I'm scarier than we thought, Bells." I said smiling but she didn't smile back. She just opened the door and jumped out, walking fast towards the house. I sighed and followed.

"Girls," Charlie called as I locked up the front door.

"Yeah, it's us," I called back when Bella didn't answer.

"Where were you?" he asked, coming to the hallway.

"Hiking," I muttered.

He frowned at that, his eyes going between Bella who thankfully had her back to him. I didn't know how I could explain her looking like a screaming bride.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the forest." He said.

He did…? I didn't remember this part from the books but I did remember the movies in which Bella yells out that it was a wolf to Charlie and Harry Clearwater.

"I don't remember that." I said truthfully.

"Yes but, sweetie you weren't here during the Bear Alert." Charlie began.

"They're wolves."

Charlie and I both looked at Bella as she turned around, her eyes slightly normal but still shaken. "What…?" Charlie asked.

"Wolves, dad, they're like _huge_ wolves."

I mentally smacked myself.

Charlie's eyes now resembled Bella's, wide and horrified. He gripped her arm. "Are you ok? Tulika…?" his eyes trained on me. "We're fine, Charlie. They didn't pay any attention to us. Guess we didn't look tasty enough." I shrugged. Charlie let go of Bella and hugged me tightly.

"No more hiking. Both of you," he warned.

I nodded.

Of course, it would be no more hiking. Bella wouldn't come with me. Edward and Alice would keep a close eye on me. Jacob and the Pack wouldn't let me anywhere near the woods and I was pretty shocked with the encounter with Red. I wasn't about to put myself through that again.

Charlie looked at both me and Bella once before heading into the living room, probably to report what we'd told him.

"You hungry…?" I asked Bella.

She shook her head. "Just tired, see you in the morning." She mumbled.

I suddenly felt sorry for her and also relieved. It was good that she had arrived after the wolves had taken off and she only saw Jacob's wolf. I went to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry about today." I said. She hugged me back tighter. "I'm just glad you're alright." She said. I shook my head at her self-sacrificing attitude but still smiled as she climbed up the stairs.

I glanced back once at the locks again then headed into the kitchen for a glass of water.

As I filled the glass, I was surprised to see my hand shake slightly, the edge of the glass clicking against the water spout. I set the glass down and leaned against the counter.

I was exhausted. I was afraid and now my façade was wearing down. If I could see it _now_ , I was sure the people around me could see it for days, no wonder Stephen gave me worried looks and Edward had actually snuck in last night.

I wondered what Jacob had seen in my face today…

I pulled out my phone, thumbing through to his name but decided against it. What if he was still chasing Red?

 _Victoria…_

The name made me shudder with fear and also burn with fury. She had more nerve than James did. At least James had some misconception of being rewarded. What was Victoria's reward?

She had no right to be here, trying to hurt me, trying to hurt the people I loved. Thank god she hadn't followed me to my world. What would that have meant for my family? My unarmed, unprepared family…at least the people here had the means to protect themselves.

With that cheerful thought…I went up to bed.

* * *

 **Yeah...get that Red Headed B... (ahem, Language!) so, yes, that was the first time T came face to face with the wolves.**

 **Did I write them correct?**

 **Did I make Bella and Tulika react properly?**

 **Love to Hear from you guys!**

 **REVIEW!**


	12. 11: Boundaries

**Hello, Beauties and Handsomes!**

 **There is an important Author's Note at the end so please be sure to check that out!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **inuyashademons14 - Welcome back! Let me know how you like this chapter!**

 **GraceEllingson - Hope this chapter does your expectations justice :)**

 **FreeSpiritSeeker - Thanks!**

 **SusanCullen - That's awesome for you to say! Thanks very much!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Thanks!**

 **Kat Smith - IKR?! Well, glad about the pups!**

 **M - Lol! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Remember when I said I was going to get in trouble for going into the woods alone with Bella?

Yeah…I was wrong.

I was very, very wrong.

Because I didn't just get in trouble; in the sense that no one scolded me. They summoned me to their territories and abused me, demeaned me, humiliated me.

Yeah, they scolded me in front of their covens and pack.

* * *

Surprisingly the first was Stephen.

He arrived on our doorstep bright and sunny in the morning and made me sit in the living room while he yelled at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he started.

"I don't think it's going to matter much if I say Bella and I are fine, is it?" I asked.

He swelled. He literally swelled as he glared at me. "Tulika, you saw the wolves! I know you're going to downplay this that's why I asked Bella for the full story." He said.

"I'm sure she exaggerated." I said lightly.

"Better that than taking your life lightly," he said.

"I'm not taking my life lightly; at least now that I saw Victoria -,"

Stephen's eyes suddenly widened and I stopped, realizing that of course, he didn't know about that.

He sank down into the armchair. "She's here?" he whispered. "Yeah, the wolves saved me, Steph. We should trust them, really." "I do trust them. It's just - remember what the books said about their tempers? If they chased Victoria off, think how easy it would've been for them to turn on you."

"They know us. They won't hurt me."

"You can't know that for sure."

"You sound like Edward."

Stephen groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You know I don't like being compared to a fictional character."

We stared at each other for a while before he stood up and went up to see Bella.

So, that went well.

* * *

The tirade from Stephen was relatively easier to go through than what The Cullens threw at me.

I think it might've went better if Carlisle hadn't been in the house on his day off; unconsciously listening to every word Alice and Edward tossed over my head.

"Do you know how afraid I was?" Alice asked when we were alone in her room.

I squinted suspiciously at her. She wouldn't have dragged me inside if she was going to be the only one chastising me. "You told Edward, didn't you?" "I had to! I mean, he was sitting right in front of me when you vanished and he…kind of saw it," She muttered.

I sighed.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Alice, do you see me visiting La Push today?" I asked suddenly.

Her eyes lifted up to me.

"Tulika; Edward is going to lift the whole house up on his head if you ask him to go to the Reservation. He's been very nice about this but even his patience can stretch only so long." She tried to console me.

I bristled immediately and that was when Edward Cullen decided to show up.

"You saw Victoria and the wolves in the woods?" he asked, first thing.

"Hi, Edward, it's nice to see you too," I mumbled.

"Don't," he said, lifting one finger at me, "How many times, Tulika? You are not to put yourself in danger if you can help it! You can help it but you aren't!" he said, loud enough for me to flinch.

"I wasn't going into the woods on my merry way to commit suicide, Edward! Bella and I were on the safe track. She just…she caught me off guard." I said.

"You do realize what might have happened if the Pack hadn't been on your trail?" he asked.

I nodded, and then peaked up hopefully at him.

"Does this mean I can go visit Jacob?" I asked, in a small voice.

His nostrils flared.

"No, and also, no, you are not coercing me into agreeing to this – this ridiculous idea! The wolves are dangerous! Grasp that, Tulika," he said.

"Jacob isn't dangerous." I said.

"Maybe Jacob isn't – but his wolf might be if he isn't in control."

"They've been in control! They haven't hurt any human beings, that's Victoria!" I said, glowering at him. Why was he being like this?

He took a controlled step towards me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice carefully slip out of the room.

"There are boundaries to every legend, Tulika. Your books may or may not have made that clear but I need you to understand this. My family's truce with the wolves has lasted for generations out of respect for that boundary. This…cooperation with them against Victoria is in common interest – out of affection for you and Stephen. Don't think for a second that their nature to destroy us has vanished. We might be humane enough towards each other in our sane moments but in a fight we won't blink before destroying each other."

I glared at him.

Why was he being like this? He was fine with Jacob during Prom. He was fine with everything during the time I'd come back. Was it about that? Was this really fear of losing me or was I just another stupid burden for him to protect out of the so called goodness of his heart?

Was I just another Bella to him – weak and seemingly stupid to push and boss around?

I knew he could hear my thoughts. At that moment, I just didn't care.

"If that is so," I began, my voice cold and quiet, "What is the difference between you and him?"

I stood and grabbed my bag, ignoring him when he tried to open his mouth to speak. Opening the door to Alice's room, I walked out, slamming it shut after me.

That had been a day ago and I still wasn't ready to speak to him. Now he had taken off for a hunting trip with Alice and Emmett and had not bothered to talk to me either so…why should I?

* * *

"Are you and Edward fighting?" Bella asked her voice calm and quiet.

I blinked and glanced at her. She was reading the label of the milk carton intently, vital sign that she was trying to talk about girl feelings with me. She always hid away when talking feelings, like Charlie. Like father, like daughter; guess that phrase was true for them.

I was about to deny it then sighed. "Yes," I said, averting my own eyes when she turned her innocent big brown eyes on me.

My eyes, I thought bitterly would never look that innocent, that childlike. My eyes always held some shadow behind them. The shadow of being hunted by a manic author thirsting for me and my best friend's blood, the worry for the people I loved, the continuous vampire danger around me. I was pretty sure if Twilight had gone the way it should have I would be in my bed, not knowing Stephen, reading about Bella moping about. If she had been with Edward, my eyes would've been the innocent ones…

"Why are you fighting?" she asked.

"He's being stupid." I said immediately. "Is he…?" she asked. I stared at her. "You don't think so?" I asked severely. "It's just…something Stephen said…I think he's just being a little possessive." She muttered.

Of course, Bella Swan would think anything Edward Cullen did was the right thing to do.

"Bella, I think I'm going to walk home. Tell Stephen to just leave me," I said.

Bella and Stephen had needed to do some grocery shopping and since I was under close scrutiny by Stephen he'd dragged me along. I was pretty sure he was going to be mad – again – at me for ditching them, but I needed to be far, far away from 'Edward is always right' Bella.

* * *

On my way towards the exit, I grabbed an extra large pack of chocolate chip cookies. Yeah, I binge ate when I was upset, so what…? I was pretty sure a lot of girls did it here.

I trudged towards the checkout counter and tapped my foot against the metal barrier of the counter.

"That's a lot of sugar you got there."

I turned with half a mind to scoff at whoever had decided to color my chocolate goodness in negativity and stopped.

Tall, russet-skinned and deep black hair chopped close to the head. He arched an eyebrow at the bag in my hand and smiled, his eyes serene and confident, unlike the thoughtful and suspicious look he'd worn when I'd first set eyes on him. He was also dressed casually in jeans, a black t-shirt and beach sandals. The last time I'd seen him he had been in the Pack's patent, shirtless and cut off wearing state.

"We haven't officially met." He said, stretching out a hand, his arm tan and corded with muscles, "I am Sam Utley."

I reached out and grasped the hand, my palm dwarfed by his. "Tulika Mukherjee," I said.

He gestured to the cashier and I hastily handed him a couple bills for my purchase then watched as he paid for his own. It was a long thin stick of bread and another bag of some vegetables. He motioned for me to carry on out as he followed.

"I hope this is not a contingency plan." I said when we were in the parking of the market. He shot me a puzzled look. "You know, the whole keep an eye thingy that Billy seems to have enforced on you." I raised my fingers to make quotes in the air. He paused then let out a low chuckle making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

Sam Utley did not seem like the person who laughed…maybe when he was comfortable…or with Emily. I didn't expect him to be joyfully giggling next to me.

"Billy seems to have quite a soft spot for you. I suppose you remind him a little of Rebecca." He murmured.

"Rebecca…oh, Jacob's sister, right?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful again as he cradled his purchases under his arm.

"She doesn't have the gene, does she?" I asked. "No, neither does Rachel; it's really rare for a girl to get the wolf gene. It's mostly passed onto the first born son. For a girl to run as wolf is an occurrence that happens maybe once in a few years."

Like Leah, I thought, I always sympathized with her tale. She had been ditched on both sides of fate after all.

"By the way, thank you for what you guys did in the woods; that was really cool." I mumbled.

He smiled again.

"We are supposed to keep an eye on you, aren't we? Normally, we just thought you'd stick with the Cullens so we could patrol the forests but when we caught your scent in the clearing we had to check it. Good thing we did, the female leach would've taken you with her if we hadn't stepped in." he said.

I was surprised that he would call Edward's family by their names but when it came to Victoria it was back to leach. Guess they weren't as discriminating as they had been described to be – both in book and whatever forms of alternate reality this was. That was one more point I had over Edward's biased arguments.

So there; I thought with vindictive satisfaction.

"Yeah, that's true…so, is anyone in La Push mad at me for crossing any boundaries you guys may have?" I asked, rephrasing Edward's words from our fight.

"Not really, they aren't mad per se, Jacob was very concerned for a while. Wanted to check on you and Bella but we kept him from you. I didn't want him to alarm the Swans." He explained in return to my questioning gaze.

I bit my lip, contemplating my situation. Stephen was sure to look for me when I didn't come home and he would go first thing to Edward. Both the men were against my going to the reservation. For Edward it was some twisted form of protectiveness and Stephen had his own concerns. Ah what the hell, I thought finally.

"I want to see the Pack." I said bluntly.

He looked at me.

"I mean, I have never officially been to Jake's house and it's been ages since I've seen them and the rest of you. I know this kind of seems weird and that you don't really know me or anything but if Billy has told you anything about I and Stephen then you know I actually do know about you guys. Ok, so maybe it's only been a day since I've seen you all but that didn't count. I want to see you as humans. You're not obligated or anything but I would really appreciate it." I said in one breath and Sam raised an eyebrow.

Was I the only one in this universe who couldn't do that?

Sam stared at me for a bit before shrugging.

"I suppose I could take you to Jacob's house. Billy and he would like it."

He moved towards the side of a rust colored truck and nodded at me.

I grinned, rushing towards the passenger side, elated by the thought of being able to see the goofy werewolves.

* * *

 **Alright that's that!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **First of, thanks for all the readers out there and I love you all! Your encouragement has really made me emotional over this story. TBH, there wouldn't have been a book if it wasn't for you guys.**

 **Second, I really want to know how all you feel about where this book is going. I need to know because it's important if I'm going to make another sequel for this series. If you guys want this series to continue into another book, please let me know by review or PM.**

 **Third, if there is ANYTHING at all that you guys don't like (characterisation, plotting, seasoning) let me know too.**

 **Thanks, you guys are awesome!**

 **Please Review!**


	13. 12: The Reservation

**This is a Chapter I finished early so I could post it today.**

 **I'm moving!**

 **Yeah, so that means that it will take me some time to set things back up but I wanted to get this chapter across to you folks!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I'm sorry I'm not personally acknowledging the Reviews in this chapter but please let them come in. I will surely get to you in the next chapter!**

* * *

The drive with Sam was not at all what I expected.

For the record, I had no idea what I expected but it was certainly not Sam playing oldies stations on the radio and humming along with both windows down. The salty wind of the approaching sea made my hair billow around my head and I had a sudden urge to do the whole movie thing; in which the heroine puts her head out the window and swishes it, making the hair flow in waves.

I quelled that particular urge. I was pretty sure if I did it I would look like a golden retriever – or a pit hound.

However, I did not curb my natural urge to ask questions.

New Moon may have been a huge book but the author had a tendency to write a lot but not give away much information. Well, I could get all the info I wanted straight from the source.

They were very willing sources too.

Sam told me about the first time the Elders had told him about the Shift, the tribe stories, making and leading the Pack since Jacob wouldn't shift for quite some time. I didn't ask about Leah or Emily; I didn't feel like that was first meeting topics to discuss.

* * *

Jacob was tinkering around in his garage when Sam dropped me off, a brooding expression on his usually happy face. Billy had to go to another Elder's meeting so Sam dropped me at the back. "So, I was wondering; say the big bad wolf meets a young frightened girl in the woods, would he naturally revert to the Red Riding Hood syndrome?" I asked, taking measured steps towards him.

I didn't want to startle him and make him Shift.

He turned to look at me with an eye roll.

"I should've known they couldn't keep you away from here for long." He said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hard to hold back." I grinned.

"Like a rabid dog," he said, standing up, folding huge muscular arms across an equally muscular chest.

I squinted at him, raising a finger to point at him, "I would watch who I call a rabid dog," I said. He caught the finger, dropping our hands between us as he raised his eyebrows challenging at me. "Christ, Jacob, you're huge, no, you're like a mammoth." I said.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

I nodded fervently and he rolled his eyes again, sighing and rubbing his neck.

"So, I can't check on you but you can just march into the reservation? That is just so unfair!" he groaned.

"Are you jealous that I'm getting the VIP treatment, Jake?" I asked.

He snorted at that, "Yeah, don't you wish," he said, "It's just, I can't keep my promise if they won't let me," he sat back down on the stool.

"What promise are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes big and dark. Sometimes with his childish behaviour it was easy to think that he was still the burly sixteen years old he'd been in the books. I had to remind myself that wasn't the case. He was as old as me and had been through just as much as I had – if not more.

"I promised myself I'd keep you safe." He whispered.

I blinked.

"Jacob, you…you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Why not; you're my friend, right? Friends protect each other. If that Stephen guy can try and protect you, I can do a much better job." He said before he looked sheepishly at me. "God that sounded like something straight out of some cheesy novel," He said.

Oh my sweet summer child, you have no idea…

"I'm sorry about the thing in the forest that day. I guess I must've scared you." He said.

"You didn't," I said, sliding down to sit next to him. "And stop apologising; I came to see you, not to let you spout off apologies like a garden fountain."

He gave me a dry look.

"Sam told me he had stopped you from seeing Bells and I, you don't have to worry," I insisted.

"Good for him; he isn't bound to some stupid ancient law to not tell anyone." He said bitterly.

"Oh, the Pack Oath; or something like that, huh?" I asked.

"I'm bound to the Pack and I can't give its secrets away. I suppose it's a good thing you already know. Saves me a lot of stress," he said.

I leaned against his side but he was so big, my head only brushed the top of his arm.

"I know where you're coming from." I sighed. "Our lives are weird," I said.

"What happened when you got back?" he asked.

"Bella spilled the beans to Charlie. They are on the lookout for wolves now, not bears." I said then looked intently at him. "Jake…what happened to Victoria?" I asked.

"She took off. Straight over the northern streams, maybe somewhere over the Canadian borders, I didn't see her." He mumbled.

I watched him in silence as he picked up a spanner and began to spin it in his large but nimble hands. His hands somehow reminded me of Edwards'. Both held the same amount of comfort when wrapped around mine. His hair, now cropped short made his face seem more angular, his full lips furrowed as he thought about things I didn't know about. His eyes, I realised with a jolt, looked like mine the first two months I'd been back. Hollow, and lost, he probably felt like the earth had shifted, leaving him with no footing.

I felt closer and at the same time so far away from him, it made me physically reach out for him.

I wrapped my arm around his, grasping his hand with both of mine, rubbing. Although his hands were already so hot, it made some of the cold in mine seep away. He watched our intermingled hands before lifting his eyes up to me.

"How have you been holding up?" I asked.

His face flickered. "I'm handling it, T." he said.

"Tell me," I demanded.

He looked back down at our hands.

"I shifted two months ago. I was lying in my bed and I suddenly start to feel like I'm on fire. I went out to cool down and before I know it I'm down on all fours and covered in fur. Dad found me on the porch, he brought me in, called in Sam and the others and they told me this twisted tale of Shape shifters and vampires. It was a month later when we discovered the bloodsucker. Dad told me…well, he told me about the Cullens and how they were the good ones. He also told me about you and Stephen. He told me not to get my hopes up that you might come back. He said there was a very good chance that you two might be dead…" his fist clenched before he let out a breath.

"It was really good seeing you after that. When we found out that the leech is after you, I kind of promised myself not to let you get hurt." He finished.

"Oh Jake," I whispered sadly.

"It was getting difficult even before that. Sam told me that there might be a chance I might Phase – near you – that was a good way of getting you hurt so I had to stop seeing you until I learnt to control it." He said.

"You're in control now." I said fiercely.

He smiled at our hands.

"Guess you're my anchor huh," he nudged me with his shoulder, nearly toppling me.

"Don't quote teen wolf at me. Wait, do you even have teen wolf in this world?" I asked. He gave a laugh.

"Seriously though, I understand if you don't want to see me," he said.

"Don't be stupid. You're one of my best friends! Why would I stop seeing you? I mean, I get that you get all furry and grow fangs and claws but I'm not that shallow." I teased.

"You really get under my skin sometimes." He said.

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around!" I giggled and his face softened and we both collapsed into silly childish chuckles.

He mumbled something under his breath but I was too happy to ask him to repeat it.

It felt nice to be with him like this.

If he and I could make each other forget what a hurricane our life was – it was good enough for me.

I would never want to give this up for anything.

* * *

Jacob dropped me off at the Swan house, promising to call me as soon as his schedule allowed him. In return, I promised to not wander about in the woods.

When I came into the living room, however, the first thing I noticed was that the mood was extremely serious and that Stephen and Bella were sitting on the couch while Charlie paced about.

"Um…is everything alright?" I asked.

Bella and Steph looked up and Charlie stopped, turning around to look at me. He strode towards me, gripping the tops of my arms. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, why, did something happen?" I asked again.

"We tried to call you but we couldn't reach you." Bella said, standing up.

"Dead battery," I said. Steph narrowed his eyes at me and I rolled my eyes, showing him the black screen. I hadn't been lying. "The battery died when I sent him the text." Well, that and all the photos Jake and I took.

"You were there all the time? No detours or excursions into the woods were there?" he pressed.

"We never left the garage. Would someone tell me what happened?" I frowned.

"There was another attack." Steph finally said. I opened my mouth then shut it, my eyes widening at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "One of the hikers at the resort was dragged into the woods. His wife saw a gray wolf." He said.

His eyes were intent on my face as if to say _I told you so._

"Armed rangers are going into the forests. There's a reward up and it's worrying the police department. Excited men with fire power…there's bound to be accidents if people aren't careful," Charlie said. I looked at him quickly. "You can't shoot the wolves!" I nearly shrieked.

There had to be a mistake. No way would the pack hurt anyone!

"It has to be done, T. Don't get scared about this. Just stay in the town or stick to the highways if you have to drive somewhere, ok?" he asked.

That wasn't what I was scared for. I looked desperately at Bella and Stephen for help. Steph looked away and Bella bit her lip at my expression. Come on, Bella, what happened to animal rights?

Charlie was speaking again, but my ears had tuned out – filling my head with static.

What happened? How did the Pack…so careful…so sensible, get spotted this way? Ok, granted they were huge and wolves that size couldn't possibly go unnoticed but still…

Had Jacob looked so worried because of this? If he knew, why didn't he tell me?

Why was I questioning him? My mind asked me. I have to; I can't exactly blame humans for putting up defensive measures! My suspicious mind retorted.

"See you girls later," Charlie said and he kissed Bella on the head before looking at me. "You're ok, T?" he said. I nodded as he pressed a kiss to my head too. "Please be careful, Charlie." I said thickly as he went off to help the rangers.

"Tulika," Bella said softly but I had already whirled around, heading for the stairs.

I blindly dashed into my room, stumbling towards the charger so I could power up my phone. I needed to call Jacob. I needed to warn him that the rangers were out into the woods.

It didn't matter that he knew. It didn't matter if he didn't tell me.

If there was a chance that he _didn't_ know, then they would be going into the woods blind, unaware that there were people out to shoot them. Greedy, frightened people who would gladly shoot at them to get a reward, to hang their skins up as trophies, I shuddered at the thought.

There was a knock and then Stephen entered, closing the door as he cautiously approached me.

"Give me your phone; I have to let him know." I said immediately.

He didn't argue. If possible, he looked sympathetic, digging his phone out of his front pocket and placing it in my palm.

"You were with Jacob, today?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"He didn't tell you about this?" he asked again.

I shook my head, my fingers hovering over the number pad.

"Where are you going with this?" I demanded.

"Tulika," he sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I mean, come on; I know I didn't read the books or see the movies. But there is a _witness_ this time; someone actually saw these wolves commit murder. An innocent man at that, not a vampire," he whispered.

I shook my head more fiercely.

"You don't understand. This wasn't the Pack. It had to be Victoria." I said.

Stephen frowned at me. "Tulika…please," he said.

"We know what they can do, Stephen. Did you forget what James made that security guard do in Seattle?" I pressed.

His expression shuttered as we both relived the bang of the gun and then the guard's body collapsing, blood oozing from his head.

"I remember. What do you want to do?" he asked.

I straightened up at that. This wasn't the voice of the boy who had been convinced that the wolves were bad.

This was the voice of my best friend. My most loyal ally, even beside the Cullens or the Pack, the one I relied on most to keep me sane. He was back to my Partner in Crime. I smiled at him.

"We need to warn them." I said simply.

* * *

 **Right, Dum Dum Dum!**

 **Please Review and I will get back to you as soon as possible!**

 **Wish me Luck!**


	14. 13: Warning Lights

**I posted! Nope, nothing is set at my new place so this fast an update is only going to be more erratic. You have been warned!**

* * *

 **So, as promised, on to the beloved Reviewers:**

 **inuyashademons14 - :D**

 **Reena123 - Thanks! I would love to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **Wanting to Dance - No, Eddy didn't kill Tyler. It's an interesting thought though. If you're reading this, please tell me why you think so?**

 **ilsepedraza07 - Here's you update! Please tell me what you think of it!**

 **GraceEllingson - Thank you so much!**

 **Kat Smith - I feel you on the sarcasm and the eyebrow thing and the Pack. Your dogs, swear to god, are the funniest thing ever!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Here it is!**

* * *

 **Oh, I just got on Twitter! Anyone here on Twitter?**

* * *

Stephen Garrison was pretty sure he was going to get shot in the path they were taking. Of course, he knew he'd take a bullet for the brunette walking beside him but he also knew that it was only tempting in theory. The practical part of taking in a bullet was less than likely to him yet here he was, keeping to her side and stopping her from tripping and falling into the woods.

They'd left as soon as darkness fell. Bundled in jackets and holding torches that they only switched on occasionally they'd been trudging through the woods towards the reservation for hours now.

He couldn't help but feel like they were lost.

"We're lost, aren't we?" he asked.

He couldn't see her face but it was obvious she was biting her lip.

"No…I know where we're going," she muttered.

"We're lost." He said.

"We're lost." She sighed.

* * *

Billy watched as his son scarped down an entire brick of lasagna, chugging his huge glass of milk.

"I saw Sam today." He said.

Jacob nodded.

"He told me he brought Tulika around down for a visit." He continued.

Jacob's jaw slowed as his eyes flicked up to his father but then shrugged looking down again.

"Nothing you want to share, son?" Billy pushed.

"Dad, we just hung out, I swear." Jacob said finally.

"She's not to roam about freely in these lands, Jacob. She's in danger both here and in the woods. I thought we made that clear." Billy said calmly but Jacob's eyes flashed.

"Not safe here…as in with me…?" he let out a harsh laugh, "Right dad, because she is so safe with the…" his throat worked before he forced the word out, "the Cullens," he said.

Billy turned the wheelchair to look closely at his son.

"Jacob…" he began but he'd already turned crimson. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He said, picking at his ear. Billy raised his eyebrows.

"I see."

* * *

"If you would just stop," I hissed as I ran to keep up with Stephen's long legged stride, "Some of us have short legs, you know. Not nearly enough gears to keep up with you!" I said.

I could literally feel Stephen rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine, Short-stuff, you want me to carry you the rest of the way? Oh wait, we're lost," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him, deliberately flicking the glare of my flashlight into his eyes. "Don't be mean. It's just more difficult to find the path in the dark. If you would just let me keep the light on…"

"If I let you keep the light on we'd be shot. Now point the light on the ground and see if you can find the parallel trail." He said.

"Oh, darn this, I'm calling him." I whispered finally.

Stephen folded his arms.

"Aren't you _not_ supposed to be in the woods alone?" he asked. "I'm not alone, I'm with you." I said.

"That isn't exactly number one defense." He said. "Plus, he'd want to come get you."

"He won't come in wolf form," I argued and he huffed in annoyance.

* * *

" _Are you completely out of your mind?_ " Jacob yelled first thing when we made it – finally – to the beach.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself that question more times than not." Stephen muttered, making me glare at both boys. "Gee, Jake, sorry, but I thought it was my duty to come warn you that all of you people wandering about as huge wolves is going to have to be cut short a little."

"What…? Why…?" he asked.

"Rangers are going into the woods with guns, mate." Stephen patted Jacob's shoulder.

"So, you decided to walk into the woods…alone – and in the dark?" he still thundered.

"I was with Stephen." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"So, he's your best shot at being safe in the woods at night? Nice to know," Jake sneered before cutting Steph a glance, "No offense, man," He said.

"None taken, I told her the same thing."

"So, you got more brain than her then,"

"Hey," I yelled, making their heads snap towards me. I walked furiously towards them, getting in the face of their budding bromance. "If you're done, let me tell you that Victoria is not stupid enough to wander the woods when she knows that you all will be hunting her." I said.

"You're not helping me keep my promise, T." Jake warned.

"You can't keep me safe by locking me away. I know how to get out." I shot back, whirling around and walking off.

* * *

Jacob and Stephen watched her stride off, kicking up the wet sand and sloshing water with her boots.

"Is she always this…?" Jacob trailed off, unable to word just what he thought Tulika was.

"Yep," Stephen nodded sagely, his voice clearly indicated he knew and had suffered through this side of her. Jacob grinned at him. "You've been with her for a long time. Longer than any of us, or even the Cullens," he mused.

Stephen shrugged; a fond look in his eyes as he gazed towards the girl in question.

"Six months is a long time." He said.

Jacob felt a slight pang as he saw the look on his face. "Tell me how it was," he said quietly. He felt sure that in the time she was away this boy had been the only thing keeping her tied to their world. He'd caught the hint of an indescribable emotion in Tulika's voice. It was the same feeling of being lost he'd felt when he'd first began Phasing, like he didn't know who he was anymore.

"She's brilliant but she has a way of grating on your nerves. She smart, clever and honestly I think it's her quick thinking that has kept us safe all this time. When we didn't have anyone in our world that would be able to help us, it was mostly her who took all the brunt. She's tougher and stronger than she looks." His voice shook and Jacob knew that whatever happened to them; it had shaken up the poor boy.

It made him wonder what Tulika had gone through. What all did she keep back?

What did she not tell him? Did she talk about it to Stephen? It didn't seem so.

Did she tell the Cullens?

* * *

Stephen watched the expressions changing on Jacob Black's face with idle curiosity.

He might not have reached out to the series again in a morbid attempt to convert back into a Twilight hater like she had but he did have some idea to why the idea of it was so popular in his world. His sister for instance, found the idea of having a vampire and a werewolf fawning for her attention extremely attractive. The thought was not at all great to him but he supposed the monsters in this world were a teensy bit better than what the psycho Meyer had made up in her book.

He looked back to where Tulika had gone, seeing the girl figured in the fire light, looking out to the sea.

He would never forget that look on her face. It was the same look she'd had for an entire _month._ He'd seen it in person, in pictures, videos, Skype, you name it. It made his heart ache to see it again.

He'd meant every word he'd said to Jacob.

She was an amazing person, she truly was. It wasn't some blatant need to be nice to the only person he could be normal with, it was a bare fact. She was witty, funny, and she also made you care for her. You could be beyond mad at her but you would still want to help her.

She didn't have to be a vampire to have that as a special gift, he thought wryly.

He looked away from her, not wanting to intrude on her clearly taking some time to gather her thoughts.

"So, the hiker the woman said you guys killed," he said, lightly broaching the topic.

"We were just two steps too late. We got there just in time to see her rip that man a new one – god, that was harsh – and we had to stop the hunt when she grabbed the woman too but she didn't kill her. She just whispered something in the woman's ears and took off. Seconds later, the woman screams that we killed the man and we had no choice but to run off too." He said.

"Yeah, guess I owe you an apology. I thought you were a murderer."

"Oh,"

"She didn't, she's the one who convinced me." Stephen said.

Jacob didn't answer. He just smiled tightly, a fierce look in his eyes as he probably recalled the event.

He sighed then, running a hand through his black hair.

"We need to have a meeting."

* * *

The roar of the crashing sea calmed me.

I sighed as the sea spray hit my face but I was too lost to notice the two figures catching up with me. Glad they'd given me time to cool down, I managed a weak smile at them.

"You should come with me to the meeting." Jake said immediately.

The smile slipped immediately.

"No," I said abruptly.

"What…? Since when do you say no to anything?" Jake asked.

"Didn't you hear what your dad said, Jake? I'm not allowed anywhere near the reservation or the woods. If I'm not allowed even at your house just because you all are too worried that you'll turn into huge wolves and claw me up how can I just show up at a Pack meet?"

"Sam and I aren't worried." Jacob said casually.

"Jacob," I whined.

"Look, they'll deal with it, ok?"

Correction; Embry or Quill could deal with it. I was still pretty nervous as to what Paul would do.

Well, not that I could say that out loud, I just nodded.

* * *

 **There it is!**

 **I know I know, I'm blatantly being appreciative of Tulika but I'm just feeling good about her, ok?**

 **Please Review!**


	15. 14: We Nearly Get Scalped By a Big Wolf

**Aaand, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I'm sitting watching K POP Videos while uploading this baby so, I'll have to cut this short.**

* * *

 **Shout out to all the Reviewers!**

 **Apologies and a hug for letting go of your guys yet again!**

 **Promise I'll get back to you in the next chapter!**

 **Love you guys!**

* * *

I stood in the middle, flanked by Stephen and Jacob, who kept so close to me I couldn't move without brushing up against him. I'd glanced at him out of the corner of my eye at least four times but he never looked at me or Stephen, his eyes always trained towards the thick wall of trees. I was exchanging a heavy look with Stephen when he stiffened and I turned to look at the trees rustling with movement.

They arrival could only be called dramatic.

Six shirtless boys walked out in sync, looking curiously at their pack member. Oh and did I mention they were mega huge?

It was easy to spot Sam. He was the biggest though Jake could easily come close second. His eyes washed over me before going to Stephen. "What have you done, Jacob?" he asked. His voice wasn't annoyed – he seemed more resigned than anything.

Jacob opened his mouth but before he could talk one of the taller boys pushed towards the front – looking furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

Oh, hello Paul…

"What's your problem? She was here before!" Jake protested.

Right, I'd forgotten about that.

"That was for Billy. This is bigger than her!" Paul continued.

"Cool it, Paul." One of the boys muttered.

"I thought she _was_ the main concern." Another said, maybe it was Embry.

"They're right. She is. So is the boy, besides they've always known." Sam said.

"She isn't as important as this tribe. If she'd never come here none of these problems would've happened in the first place." Paul said. I flinched back at that and Stephen and Jacob openly glared at Paul.

"That's enough, Paul." Sam said quietly, also frowning at him. He shuddered, his body quivering as he shook his head slowly.

"You can't talk about her like that." Jacob said.

Paul's lip curled in agitation and Stephen pulled me slightly more towards the opening of the beach.

Even Jacob took a step forward.

"That's great, Jake. Yeah, go ahead, protect them. As if we don't have enough freaks in the world already." Paul sneered.

Ok, low blow…

A caustic laughter erupted from my lips. All men turned their eyes on me as I glowered at Paul, still chortling. I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye as I took a step towards the big guy.

"That's rich, Paul. Really, that's a very nice thing to say about someone when you yourself burst out as a hairy animal." I said, matching his acidic tone.

"Um, Tulika…" Stephen said.

"Back up," Jacob agreed.

"Who do you think you are? _I_ brought these problems here? Let me tell you, buddy, if it wasn't me bringing you all these troubles, it would've been someone worse." I hissed, refraining from saying Bella's name. I didn't think that would go down well with anyone here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul demanded.

"I mean; that if Stephen and I hadn't come here you guys would have a whole lot more problems. We're not freaks, Paul. We're still humans."

"Hey, leave me out of this, please," Stephen called. We ignored him.

"Really, cause from where I'm standing, it seems you're the bigger freaks." He said finally.

He didn't look nearly as hostile when he said it. He was probably just stating a thought yet I couldn't help it. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was like something had possessed my body and was moving it without a thought. My fist curled back and shot forwards, connecting with his jaw.

It was not nearly a strong punch. If truth be told, it was one of the lightest I'd ever thrown. It barely fazed my human friends but Paul's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow," a whistle went through the boys and Paul began convulsing, his body heaving as if he was having an asthma attack.

I should've backed up; I should've taken off running for the hills but I didn't. Instead, I just stood there watching in complete fascination.

Even as the boy exploded in fur, claws and fangs I could hear pounding footsteps.

Silver, gleaming fur, elongated and widened into five times Paul's size was shivering at my feet, lips rolling back as he looked at me intently.

"Tulika, move," I heard Stephen call and just as I took a step back, something flew over my head, changing shapes in mid air. One second, a boy had jumped into the air and then suddenly a russet brown wolf had launched itself at the silver one, sending it flying back.

I was so startled, I fell, landing on my back, immediately propping myself up so I could see what was happening.

Jacob's wolf was pushing against Paul's, guiding him away from me, deeper into the forests.

* * *

"Stay where you are," Sam ordered as he pointed me and Stephen to keep still.

By this point, I couldn't see Jacob or Paul. I could only hear distant snarling and yapping.

Sam moved from his spot, beckoning at the younger wolves.

"Take them to Emily's," he said, shoving the boys' shoulders. They were watching the action with rapt attention but jolted back to reality at their Alpha's command, nodding as Sam took off after the two wolves.

Even as he disappeared, Stephen was at my side, his voice soothing in my ear as he picked me up, his arms tight around me.

The rest of the boys gathered around us, wide grins on their faces.

"So, that happened," Embry said.

"You don't have to say it like you've seen that for the first time." Another said, his voice making it clear that this was a recurring event.

"Paul doesn't lose his temper every day. It's just, he's like very temperamental." Quill said.

Embry cast me an apologetic look. "He wasn't even mad at you. I guess your punch took his by surprise." His hand went to his torso and I remembered hitting him the first time I'd seen him.

If I hadn't been so shaken up, I would've joked about how hitting them was getting to be my repertoire for introductions.

I knew this was going to happen but it didn't help. They were just so…big.

"T, hey, buddy, you with me…?" Stephen asked, turning me towards him, his hands cupping my face and he peered into my face. "Yep," I breathed. "You're not going to throw up are you?" he pressed.

I was about to scoff but I paused, checking with myself once before shaking my head.

"So, anyone want to place some bets here?" Quill suddenly called.

The boy whom I didn't recognize – maybe Jared – rolled his eyes. "Jacob's going to get it today." He said. Embry and Quill began to argue immediately while I turned disbelievingly towards Stephen who was shaking his head.

"Hey," I called and the boys looked at me. "Aren't we supposed to head towards Emily's?" I asked.

"Oh right," they grinned sheepishly and walked towards the Rabbit.

"Wait," Quill said, turning towards me with his hand up in the air, "You absolutely sure you won't puke over us?" he asked.

"Get in the car, Quill." I said and Embry and Jared grinned as Embry lugged a heavy as a truck arm over my shoulder, nearly taking me down with him. "She hangs with monsters on a daily basis, bro. She'll be fine." He said, opening the back door and cheerfully guiding me in.

* * *

Stephen kept a tight grip on my hand as we got out of the Rabbit in front of a small gray house.

I was glad for his support. If it hadn't been for him, I was sure I would've wanted to just go back into town by now.

"Hey," Embry stopped us at the door. "Don't stare at her, ok? It bugs Sam." He said. "I know," Stephen and I said together and smiled softly at each other as Embry muttered a 'oh right, I forgot,' under his breath then went in.

The front room was mostly kitchen, a small dining and seating area squashed into opposite corners. As expected, a tall slender girl, Emily, was at the stove, oven mittens on as she pulled out a tray of muffins.

I was expecting the scars so I didn't give much of an indication as she lifted her beautiful Indian princess face towards us with a glowing smile. Her face was coppery satin on the left side and a gruesome array of long thick jagged cuts on the right.

I smiled as wide as I could at her.

Somehow, seeing her in the flesh was a lot more demanding of respect than just reading about her.

Even if I was in a relationship with a vampire – and I knew it had its own dangers and consequences, hell, I'd died out of that – I was still pretty sure it couldn't get _this_ horrible. Emily had stuck with Sam even after he had taken her beauty down with him and she didn't resent him for it. I could see the sacrifice in her loving him.

I myself had sacrificed my family, friends and normal life for this world.

"Oh, you're Tulika, aren't you? And…Stephen," she said, her face stretching in a curious smile.

I looked at Stephen to make sure he was not staring to see he hadn't even glanced up at her; he was staring at the muffins. I forgot we'd had nothing to eat and the morning light was beginning to break over the horizon.

"You must be hungry, have a muffin." Emily said her face now amused as she saw Stephen. "Thanks Emily, you're great." Stephen said, taking two muffins, handing one to me.

Emily smiles as she began mixing eggs and I sat gingerly in one of the chairs just as the parade marched in.

Sam immediately went to Emily while I looked around to see Jacob, laughing and shoving at Paul, now human and fully clothed.

Paul walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder, sending me face first into the table. "Sorry," he grunted in good humor and I gave him a tired smile, rubbing my shoulder as Stephen leaned over me.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

I nodded fervently.

"Fine, then can we please assess this situation again? T and Stephen know about us and are willing to help." Jacob said, listening in and coming to sit beside me.

"Jacob, we cannot ask them for help. We will not be baiting them and we will need to discuss anything we want with them with the Cullens." Sam said evenly.

"Hang on, what about Bella and Charlie? What about Ben? They're connected to us and can be hurt just as easily." I put in.

Stephen let out a low groan at that.

"Don't worry. Charlie and Bella and Ben are completely safe and protected. Our patrols cross all your areas and if there is any sign of trouble we will take it down." Jacob reassured me.

I didn't know how I felt about that but Jacob reached out, gripping my hand in his larger one, his eyes intent on me.

"Ok," I said softly and he grinned wolfishly before standing up, pulling me up with him.

"I should get you guys home now." He said, not bothering to look at his pack mates as he walked out with Stephen following. I paused, looking at them, "You'll be careful, right?" I asked.

All of them laughed before Sam nodded. "You don't have to worry about anything." He said.

I sent them an absent wave as I left too.

* * *

"Don't be scared you two, we're always just a holler away." Jake said jokingly as he stopped the car in front of the Swan house. I pretended not to acknowledge that. "You can't keep this up forever, Jake." I whispered as Stephen with a quick look at us went inside, probably to let them know we were back and to find some food.

"We're not planning to. Once we get her, she's dead meat." He said, his voice dripping with relish.

"I'm warning you, Jake. If anything – at all – happens to any of you," I began. "You're free to hunt us down and hurt us. See you later, T. Go on, get inside now." He said.

I gave him one last glance before going in.

Stephen was talking with Bella in hushed voices in the kitchen and Charlie still hadn't come back so I headed straight up to bed. It had been a long and early night.

* * *

 **There's that, folks.**

 **Jesus, I love writing the pack!**

 **Ok, Ok, My Boyband is calling me! Ciao, Saranghae (I love you)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. 15: When in Doubt, Eat

**The Title is the best, isn't it? :D**

 **Really, it's golden words for any stressful situation...at least for me...**

 **I eat...when I'm stressed...ok, I'll stop now...**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **inuyashademons14: I really have no way to respond to that but hey, cheers! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Kat Smith: I'm glad you liked the change in POV and that Steph and Jake got along :) Congratulations on your braces! The humor is my fave too. As are your dogs...;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks!**

 **Cassiarosee: I loved your review! First off, it's the first detailed one I've gotten and I feel like you've really gotten into all the characters's feelings. Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you again!**

 **Sounds like Summer: Thanks! I would love to hear from you again!**

* * *

 _ **CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS DEBBIE HICKS?!**_

* * *

Two days soon faded into five and I still had heard nothing from darling Edward. Yep, that was sarcasm. After being treated with silent treatment for being right…or as much right as I could be in that department…I was in no mood to be lenient with him. If he could be stubborn, I could be more so.

So…yeah, since I was playing the strong willed girl, I was camped out in my room with all the variations of food known to mankind. I mean, food doesn't complain, food understands and I will always be the girl to pick fries before guys.

Bella had very kindly decided to indulge me and had not broached the topic of Edward with me again. Wisely, I might add because if she had I was very ready to say 'you like that, fine, go ahead and have him.'

Jacob and the wolves were still patrolling the woods outside the house. I would see huge shadows pass by sometimes when I would glance out the window at a particular time and curb the urge to out and offer them a sandwich or something. I'm sure they would appreciate it.

So, here I was with Pride and Prejudice on my lap and a plate of fries on the bed.

I looked up when the door opened and Stephen peeked in. "Bella told me you haven't shifted from that position for hours now," he said, letting himself in.

"Tattle tale, I did move. I went to the bathroom seven minutes ago." I said.

Stephen rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed and reaching for my fries. I pulled the plate away from him.

"Hey, no we in fries, buddy."

His hand flopped back on his lap, his lips pursing as he surveyed me.

"This is about Cullen, isn't it?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"T, this can't go on…sure, you haven't spoken to him for a while but you got to understand, you can't make everybody happy, you aren't a jar of nutella." He said, a slow grin spreading on his mouth and I giggled.

"You know, Steph, it's been so long, I can't tell which one of us is the bad influence." I said, still chortling and I playfully nudged him with my foot.

He grabbed the foot, pulling me upright.

"So, you going to put some clothes on and come downstairs?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll certainly think about it." I murmured, pulling my leg back to me.

"Talk to him, you'll feel better." He insisted. I scoffed at that. "I wasn't the one being a biased moron. If he wants to talk he'll do the dialing." I said.

He gave me a meaningful look.

"Just remember; what's a queen without a king?" he winked at me and I gave him the most disgusted look I ever could. God, had I raised him so oblivious?

He was about to close the door when I spoke, "Historically speaking, she's more powerful," I said.

He tilted then shook his head, raising his hand in surrender before leaving.

* * *

I did consider getting out of bed…eventually.

Not because I thought contacting Edward was a good idea. Nope, not that reason at all…

It just so happened that when I went downstairs a couple nights ago to offer the wolves food again, I offended the Pack…again. What can I say? I had a knack for having fantastic bad ideas.

Sam had to walk me back right to the door and tell me not to come back out again and if they wanted sandwiches, they'd ask.

I doubted that but I obeyed.

Bella had seen the entire conversation and was immediately suspicious of the tall, muscular shirtless man. What did she do? She told Charlie.

The next day I had to call Jacob and declare a state of emergency.

It resulted into him jumping into his Rabbit and rushing half way across until he realized I was in no danger…from vampires that was; I was still under attack from Charlie's questions.

I didn't find his amusement funny.

After a lot of deliberation it was decided that Emily, Sam and Jacob would come to dinner at our house. I didn't know how it would go but I was excited to see Emily again.

* * *

I pulled on my sweater, slowly, my eyes out the window again.

It had been so long…almost three months that I'd been back. What was happening back at home? Did they think I was in a coma again? Did I die?

I rubbed my eye, wondering if I was going to cry. I hoped not. The wolves would be able to tell and I did not want further complications. What if Alice had an eye on me?

I had been having a lot of bad days lately…was this just this world…or did darling Meyer have something to do with it?

I closed my eyes, not wanting to remember the images that would likely come if I over think. The hospital…the questions… machines…unable to talk to anyone after Stephen had been carted off. The dark loneliness…

Burgh, I pressed against my temples, trying to push the image of myself in the mirror out…I didn't look like that anymore but the images kept coming.

The damp, dank dark brown hair, deep circles under my eyes, flaky, patchy skin, and dehydration due to the coma…

I hated getting flashbacks of things I didn't want to remember.

I knew why this was happening. I had thought I wouldn't see him again; I had seen him again and now my mind was getting desensitized. It hurt that the people who made you feel so special yesterday made me feel so unwanted today.

I growled at my reflection. It didn't matter. If he was intent on ignoring me I was under no duress to seek him out.

I jumped when I heard the knock on the door. Ok, I can do this, I told my reflection before rushing down to see what wonders Emily would weave.

* * *

She didn't disappoint.

When I opened the door it seemed like Sam and Jacob were accompanied by a large, three tiered chocolate, strawberry and vanilla cake. I was in absolute awe of that cake.

Well, once Charlie set his own eyes on the cake, naturally all his suspicions went out the window.

Sam, back to his human form took charge of the conversation, steering it with surprising ease to each and every topic, but far away from the wolf sightings. Charlie didn't seem to mind, I guess he was so fed up of the animals he craved a little normal. Emily had Bella down, sighing over boys and giggling over any town gossip I passed over.

Jake and I glanced at each other more than once, grinning at how relaxed and normal everything was.

After dinner, Jacob, Sam and Charlie retreated to the game while Emily and Bella chatted as I cleared up.

They went outside again and I smiled, leaning against the counter, pulling out my phone to text Stephen.

 _All's well that ends well, buddy._

"Hey," I jumped, sloshing water all over me. I whirled around and smacked Jacob's arm.

"Do you have to do that?"

He grinned.

"Well, if I didn't, it would be no fun would it?" he said.

"Jerk,"

"Right, you want to sit in the yard with me? No clouds, you can see the stars and the moon." He asked.

I considered it before nodding.

* * *

"Were you upset today?" he asked.

Jacob and I were sitting in the soft grass, my knees against his as he leant back on his arm.

"No…" I muttered.

"You're lying." He frowned, making me sigh.

I looked at him. Jacob Black, it was hard to deny, he was very good looking.

His face, already angular, had refined, sharp cheekbones reaching up to his temples, brown eyes, thoughtful and warm. I remembered the first time I'd seen him. Even if he was my age, he'd seemed younger than 17, now he looked older than necessary. It wasn't fair to lose your youth over this. He turned his head to look at me, a question in those dark eyes.

"Edward and I are at a disagreement." I said.

A brow arched.

"He thinks you are dangerous. I happen to disagree." I said simply.

"Don't think he took that well; guy looks like he's used to being said yes to," he peered cheekily at me and I narrowed my eyes at him, chuckling.

"You have no idea."

"So, you don't think we're dangerous? Even…when we are," he chewed on his upper lip and I placed my palm on his arm, kneading at it. "You're not…sometimes, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Stupid; but I can understand." He rolled his eyes when I smacked his arm again.

"He hasn't spoken to you all this time?" he asked. I shook my head.

Jacob frowned, his eyes downcast as if he was fighting with himself.

"Is that why you spend so much time with us? He's not here, so I'm a close second?" he asked.

I blinked up at the stars then at him. What was he talking about? Did he really think that?

"Jake…I'm spending time with you because I like you. No second choices, no replacing, no nothing, I spend time with you because you're my friend – one of my best friends." I whispered. "I fought because I wanted to see you. Even if he tried to keep me from you, I will see you, yeah?" I said.

"Yeah, thanks, for standing up for us." He said.

I looked back up at the sky.

"What was it like? Dying," he murmured.

For the second time, I gave him a wide eyed look.

"I mean, I don't want to trigger you or anything if that is -,"

"No, it's no trigger. I guess it's like falling asleep. I…died due to blood loss. Stephen…got his neck snapped so I don't know if it hurt him." I murmured back.

Jacob nodded, his lips still pursed and he cracked his knuckles, giving me a wry look.

"Your friend was sighted again last night; I'll be on forest duty today. So, if you feel the need to give me some sandwiches, call me first, ok?"

I squinted at that.

"Don't you…um…have no clothes on when you phase?" I asked.

He laughed loudly.

"Yeah, but I meant out loud, I can hear you even if you whisper. Plus…" he leant in, a lascivious smile on his face. "I'll have clothes with me, so I won't show up…with no clothes on." He quoted me.

"Ok," I pushed off of him. "Enough mocking me, Black, get inside." I said in my best mother tone.

He was still chortling.

"Yes Ma'am."

I was about to spin and head back inside when he stopped me, a hand around my wrist. All signs of humor had faded, leaving him completely serious. "I mean it; call me if you need me, for anything."

I opened my mouth to say something but he'd already walked around me, heading inside.

I stood in the yard under the stars for a bit, wondering about the tone of his voice.

It looked like I'll be eating fries for a while longer now.

I mean come on, when in doubt, just eat.

* * *

 **Dum Dum Dum!**

 **End of Chapter!**

 **See you Next Chapter!**

 **Love you folks!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Peace Out!**


	17. 16: Water Logged

**Here is an action packed Chapter for you guys!**

* * *

 **Mira Black-Snape 's got it right you guys!**

* * *

Jacob was still keeping an eye on me two days after our last encounter. For anyone who was wondering, no, I did not manage to get him any sandwiches.

He was stretched out next to me while I watched the boys push and shove at each other, taunting and challenging to jump off the highest cliff into the cold water below them.

"Are you absolutely sure it's safe?" I whispered.

Jake opened his bleary eyes and looked at the guys. "Yep, they got this. Relax," he said.

I turned back to them just as Sam jumped; his body straight like a blade, arching with rough grace into the water. I couldn't help shivering as the cold spray of the sea hit me.

It was probably wrong of me but I was happy, lax, almost unthinking which was very new for me. Hanging out with Jake and the Pack made me feel…normal…safe, warm. It was so similar to how it was with the Cullens but they were just so…carefree…I realized I'd craved that more than I'd let on.

"Tell me again, what happened?" I said for maybe the fifth time.

Jacob let out a resigned sigh.

"I told you, the rangers are going to be in the woods again and we're taking a break." He said. "Charlie's in there today," I said, rocking back and forth once, worry seeping in my careful voice.

"He'll be fine. Harry Clearwater's with him." He said, lying down again.

I didn't push him again, looking back over the guys to see Sam looking over at us, his eyes thoughtful. I searched my mind, wondering what reason he could have to be looking at me like that when it hit me. He was waiting for me to say if anything was going to happen. He was waiting for me to tell them what happens in the book version.

"Jacob, you might want to be careful with Harry." I said, loud enough for Sam to hear.

He inclined his head before turning around to the water and I glanced at Jacob but he was already snoring lightly.

I stared at him for a while, taking in the shadows over his young face. He had dark circles under his eyes, I noted, no doubt the result of late night patrols.

I nearly snarled at the prospect. Jesus, why couldn't Victoria give it a rest? She wasn't going to win this – not in any universe, be it Book, Movie or this world I was in.

It still wasn't enough to buoy my mood. I was frustrated, slightly bored, and the worst part of it was…

I missed Edward.

I missed Alice.

I just missed my vampires, period.

* * *

It had been two weeks now. I knew Edward was stubborn, as stubborn as I was but even I stooped and made amends. He had just…vanished. From my life, my circle, my routine…it hurt a lot more than I had ever thought a guy could hurt me. Maybe it was the fact that I had never felt like this for any boy before. Maybe it was because in this world they were part of the reason why I stayed.

They were part of the reason why I thought staying here – in this world – away from my family, my friends, was worth it. They were why I didn't just grab everything and take off, searching high and low for a way to get back.

So, what do you do when the people who are supposed to want to keep you with them shun you like you mean nothing?

You mope and whine then you get over it.

At least that's what I did.

I spent the first couple days unbothered with the no contact from the vampires, then the next few days…stress eating and now I was dragging back into sad land. However now, in the basking heat of the rare sunlight with the much happier company of Bella, Stephen and the Pack I was slipping back to my normal defiant territory.

I was going to be defiant – very much – and I was going to see how long he was going to hold out on me.

Did that make me a bad person, a bad girlfriend? Well, who cares…?

* * *

Fiddling with the radio tuner, I frowned at the scratching sound emanating from it.

I'd borrowed Bella's truck to visit the Reservation and even though Jacob had said that he could always come pick me up, I'd insisted on driving myself. Since, Stephen was taking Bella to Port Angeles in his car; I had the run of it for the day.

Of course, I knew Bella's radio was ancient, I also knew tinkering with it when the vehicle was in motion was dangerous but the road was empty and I was trying to distract myself so I would drive myself home instead of the Cullen House.

It was lightly drizzling; the rich smell of wet earth blew in through the windows and the faint droplets of rain hit my elbow where I was dangling it out the window. I smiled up at the sky, contemplating stopping the truck and just letting it pour over me. Rain was so refreshing; I was sure I would feel better after that.

There was also a very large chance that I would catch a cold so I let that idea go.

I finally made it to a station that didn't crackle on the song and I started humming along with it, still looking out the window.

I thought about Edward again. It was getting disturbingly often now; this missing him business was taking my focus off. Irritated, I decided to wave the white flag first. Reaching across the seats, I dug around my backpack for my phone.

Pulling it out, I was about to slide the lock pad when movement outside the window caught my attention.

I looked up and even as my eyes travelled up, the tree, which was right at the curve of the road, swayed.

In front of my now quickly widening eyes, the tree cut through the air and just as I drew closer, fell, falling right in front of the truck.

* * *

My feet fumbled for the brakes, my hands spinning the steering wheel as I swerved right off the road. For a split second, I saw Tyler's face, his eyes shining with fear just as the wheel spun out of my hand and I banged into the tree line.

The truck, massive and powerful as it was, raised its tail end then landed back down on the ground with a mighty crash.

I stayed where I was, my hands and feet frozen as the rest of my body shook. I caught sight of my face in the mirror that had snapped at an angle, reflecting my pale and terrified face.

Well, that was certainly…frightening.

I looked at the phone that had fallen from my hands and reached for it, quickly noting the NO SIGNAL sign at the corner. Great, that was just my luck.

Still shivering and shuddering, I pushed at the jammed door. The window had smashed inwards, the glass caving towards me but not completely breaking. Spider web lines crisscrossed over it and finally, I had to bundle my elbow in my jacket and ram it in the door, pain shooting through me.

I swore madly, my eyes wandering around to see if there was anything I could use to get out.

Seeing no way out, I raised my hand, holding my phone and slammed it against the window. The glass flew out, some of them slashing me but I only winced, using my jacket to hack away the rest of the pieces so I wouldn't cut myself any more. I reached out and grabbed the handle, turning it to open the door.

Even as it opened, I tumbled out. Mud and sand clung to my wounds but I quickly brushed them off. I couldn't risk an infection on top of everything when I noticed it.

It was completely silent.

No bird calling, no cicadas, no buzzing insects, nothing at all to mark the presence of life. This kind of silence only presented one conclusion.

There was a predator around.

I didn't have to be a genius to know which predator it was. Backing up quickly, I went to the road, looking closely at the tree.

Roots still clung to the base, clumps of mud and soil hanging on, no way had it 'fallen'. Someone – someone with incredible strength had pushed it off.

I swallowed.

My phone was now broken, no way in hell was that truck going to work, and to top it all off, I was completely stranded.

My only choice was to head up the road in clear sight of Victoria or to head into the woods, hoping that one of the rangers would find me or that the wolves would sense me.

Or I could always just wish Alice had her eye on me, but this time there was no intrusive presence at the edge of my consciousness.

I couldn't expect help.

I was completely alone.

Even as I deliberated, a loud snap of twig made me look up sharply at the other side of the road. My eyes peered through the trees, trying to find the tell tale sign of orange hair.

Jesus, Tulika, my brain snapped at me, I think that just made your decision. I wholeheartedly agreed.

Without another look back, I hit the forest ground and took off running.

* * *

It was more difficult running in the woods than they made it seem in the movies.

For one, even with the adrenaline and all, I was still sluggish and disoriented from the accident. Second, I had no idea where I was. Sense of direction only worked when a trail was in question and right now, I was running without one in sight. Third, I was pretty sure that I was being toyed with.

Victoria had been playing me since the beginning. If she wanted, she could've sneaked in and just grabbed me without alerting the Cullens and the Pack. She'd warned us first and was now just trying to scare me so I would make a dumb move.

I think running helter-skelter through the woods with no idea where I was headed summed up 'dumb move' nicely.

I slowed, trying to listen for footsteps or any sign of life but nope, nothing again.

Had she emptied the entire woods to jump me?

I turned around slowly, fighting against my better judgment. Could I head back, maybe? At least _try_ to get the truck running again?

As I finally came to a stop, I heard the very familiar sound of running water.

The falls, of course, if I managed to get there, there might be the chance that I could get to the Pack first.

Just like that, my feet were moving again, rushing towards the loud waterfall.

There was more silence, until; a low snarl broke the silence.

My feet stuttered and I stopped, my eyes widening and I looked back, something I probably shouldn't have done.

You know when in the horror movies the heroine turns, the viewers expect a jump scare but seeing the ghost was a whole lot more scary? Yeah, that doesn't work in real life. In real life, it's like looking for a spider. If you don't see it, don't expect to sleep easy that night. For all you know, that eight legged monster could be in your bed.

For me, hearing the snarl but not seeing her was just like that. Probably, worse…

Closing my eyes, angry at my stupidity, I ran again, emerging at the very ledge of the highest cliff. I let out a cry, falling back, sliding just a couple inches so my feet hung over the edge. I stood up, peering over and gauging the distance. Even if I could jump that height, I would be shattered from the force of the water.

Oh…son of a…

This was it, end of the line; I had no way of escaping now.

This was her intention. She had brought me here, guided me so she could catch me completely helpless.

I turned around slowly and this time as expected she was standing among the trees, watching me. I could see her hungry smirk even from the distance.

She had me. She had me easy and on a golden platter.

I was dead but I was not going to go easy.

What did I have to lose anyway?

My family and friends were unattainable. Charlie and Bella would think it was an animal attack. The pack would watch Stephen and the Cullens…well, lately it didn't feel like they cared all that much after all.

"What are you waiting for, then?" I called, trying to color my voice in sarcasm instead of fear.

She didn't answer. She didn't even move.

"What…? James was a lot more on coming than that, you know."

I was taunting her. It was low, even for me, but I could not help it.

Now, it was going to get me killed because I'd made her mad.

* * *

I took a tentative step back, edging as close to the end of the cliff as I dared. The lighter rocks crumbled under my weight, loosening and falling into the unobservable depth.

I watched with grim determination as Victoria's face melted into something distinctly not beautiful. It was not inhumane, beyond just cruel. She was vindictive, malicious and there was nothing short of a miracle that would save me now.

I thought if Alice could see her decisions now.

What must she be planning?

Laurent had said she had a whole torture routine planned for me…well, from the way she was glaring at me, I wasn't so certain she was going to let me survive today.

Her eyes, a flaming red with just slight undercurrents of amber – I was surprised that she had amber eyes, I always thought of her having bright green eyes like a cat – narrowed and she let out a feral snarl.

This was it.

She was going to charge any second now and I was going to be either abducted, held down in some basement and be tortured for as long as I could take it or either she – more likely – she was going to rip me apart into tiny, tiny pieces and scatter me into the ocean raging below us.

Victoria finally moved, her body crouching down into an unmistakable coil.

With one final snarl she blurred, moving impossibly fast, zipping towards me completely uncontrolled. Her fingers were hooked into claws like she was itching to scratch my face off, her teeth white and bared, fiery hair disheveled.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

* * *

The woods echoed with the howl of wolves out for blood.

Victoria's snarl if possible intensified and she skidded to a stop, eyes fixed on me for just a split second before she apparently decided to let it all go to hell and go for my jugular – literally.

She lunged at me; fingers dangerously close when something huge and black as night erupted from the tree lines, heading straight for us.

It leapt, strong, muscular body aimed towards the female about to tear me apart and Victoria twisted, her body sliding out of the wolf's jaw, gracefully, not even scratching herself on those razor like canines and without another glance at me took off in a completely different direction.

* * *

The shock and the displacement of wind due to the motion of the large animal finally pushed me over the edge.

I teetered perilously on the precipice of the cliff for a heart stopping second and then everything slowed down.

More rocks crumbled and fell away and my body tipped back, the soles of my shoes, sliding against the slope of the ledge. My arms shot out, grabbing at the nothingness of salty wind before the floor of the forest and trees vanished from my sight, replaced by the brown, rocky wall of the cliff and the dull grey stormy sky above.

Wind whistled in my ears, whispering of my impending doom and my mouth opened as my body picked up downward speed.

* * *

I wish I had some form of epiphany on the way down.

Isn't that what happens?

That's what they show in books and movies.

The girl or the boy in a dangerous situation from which they couldn't possible get away from and they could see the white light at the end of the tunnel and angels sings with harps and demons rush to get to their untainted souls…?

They realize that the one they loved had been in front of them all along…

They realize they had the power to actually defeat and save the evil villain…

So many answers to so many questions but nothing like that happened to me.

I couldn't even scream; my brain wouldn't let me think…instead there was a static in it much like the radio of Bella's truck. I wondered if it was a coincidence or some sort of cosmic message.

This was the kind of death that would be hard to explain.

Why was I in the forest?

Why was I stupid enough to stand at the ledge?

I had no answers.

Well, it was time for goodbyes, I guess.

Goodbye my family and friends from my world, Charlie, Bella, Stephen, the Pack, Billy, the Cullens and even Roosevelt Sorenson.

Goodbye, Meyer, my enemy, this has been real and…

Finally, goodbye Edward, hopefully, you don't get as bad now that you already know how to deal with my loss.

With these merry thoughts I crashed.

* * *

I hit the sea with the force of a headlong train collision, loud, messy and deadly.

For a second the water supported my battered body before gravity set to work, pulling me down like an anchor to the water bed. I felt the pressure build up, as I coasted off with the flow of the waves, pulling me farther and farther away as my senseless brain scrambled to get some semblance of safety but I was too far gone.

With an almost relieved feeling, my eyes closed.

* * *

 **There it is, you guys!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. 17: Breathe

**No, guys, T isn't dead...**

 **I wouldn't kill her and have her wake up back in her own world...again...or would I?**

 ***insert evil laughter***

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Kat Smith: Thanks! OMG, puppies wanting attention is literally the cutest thing! I might just use that in some way with the Pack! So, kudos to you, luv!**

 **M: Long time no see, sweetie! Nah, she isn't dead...and Eddy is going to be MIA for a while...fair warning! (Also, spoiler alert! ;) )**

* * *

Touch.

Skin was the first organ that regained control.

The icy cold of sea water gripped at me, licking and nipping at my arms and neck and shoulders. I was coasting away a few feet below the surface of the water. My eyes stayed closed, my nose and ears shut while I tried to deliberate if dying was better or not.

Would I wake up in a hospital back home again?

How many times could I keep this up until the Universe got tired of me and just let me stay dead?

Did I even want to find out?

Even as I began to regain the ability to think, I felt the water currents move around me. A large powerful body swam towards me, cutting the waves to make room for it.

The dark shape sank down till it was just below me and then it begun to rise. My body curled around a shaggy furry thing as it swam up, paddling towards the shore.

* * *

My head broke the water surface first, cold air hitting me but nothing else happened. My senses still stayed stubbornly in shut down mode while whatever had saved me, climbed up onto the rocks lining the cliffs where I'd fallen from.

I was rolled over onto the rocks to my back and then some of my hearing returned to me.

It wasn't very good though, it seemed like I was listening to everything while my head was wrapped in a plastic bag.

 _"Tulika…?"_

A dark shape bent over me, voice familiar and worried.

Someone gripped my shoulder, shaking me ever so slightly.

 _"Come on, champ, you got to breathe."_

I want to. My body won't let me, I thought.

Wet hair was pushed away from my neck as someone pressed down on the side of my throat. They picked up my frozen hands and began to rub them, fast and jerky.

 _"Tulika, you need to breathe."_

There was a pause as another someone joined us. This shape was larger, also familiar but I still couldn't process who it was.

 _"She needs a hospital, Jake. She fell nearly 50 ft."_

 _50 feet…_

That didn't seem right…I knew the chances of surviving a fall that high were slim. So why was I still alive?

 _"I know, I know, I just want…"_

He didn't finish saying what he wanted before someone placed a large hand across my chest, pressing down and them moving the hand up to my throat. Wetness collected near my lips.

It tasted salty and musty, disgusting. I would've thrown up if I could get my body to work.

 _"Damn it, T, I need you to breathe."_ A spew of profanities followed and then a shock wave hit my body, jerking me up. _"Open your damn eyes, Tulika. Come on!"_ Another shockwave and this one hit right at home.

* * *

My eyes flew open.

I drew in a loud, long gasping breath and immediately began to cough. My throat twisted painfully and then I began to hack up large bouts of sea water, cold shudders racking my body.

I turned over to my side to spit out the intrusion in my mouth and I glanced around blindly, gasping.

"Oh thank god!"

Large, warm hands grabbed me and I was hauled upright.

"Jake, be careful with her!" another voice immediately admonished.

"Yeah, sorry,"

I clawed my neck and chest. "Can't breathe," I rasped out. Jake leant me against his chest and the other boy rubbed my back, heat radiating from them, warming my body.

I coughed a little more before the intrusion disappeared from my body and then my body settled for shivers.

"Hey, T, can you hear me?" a gentle voice echoed from my side.

I nodded, my teeth rattling.

"Jake, hospital," I heard.

I turned my head to look for the source of it and saw Sam's dark eyes, concerned and fixed on me. I should've known. Sam was the black wolf who'd driven Victoria away from me.

"Thank you, Sam." I whispered.

"Just relax, Tulika, we'll get you to the hospital." He said.

I nodded again listlessly.

I was alive. I was fine. Just for a few seconds, until my mind picked up its reigns, I had no choice but to let myself be taken care of. I trusted them. They would keep me safe.

I tucked my head against the warmth of the wolves.

"Good, you're okay, alright? You're a champ, you got this. You just need to hold on for a little while longer ok?" Jacob said. He gave me a little shake to get me to answer but all I could do was manage out what sounded like a croak.

"Sam…?" Jake asked again.

"Get her to the hospital. I'll take care of everything else." Sam said.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently before he ran off.

"Right, ok then, let's go, up you go." Jake stood and swung me up into his arms, cradling me close to his warm body as my arms hung around his shoulder, my legs bumping each other as he took off running in the other direction.

The run towards his car was blurred.

I remembered being lowered into the passenger side of his car, a seat belt strapped across my torso.

Sometime during the car ride towards the Town Hospital I must've passed out again.

* * *

I awoke in a small private room, with a window and seating arrangements to my left and a bunch of equipment strapped to me on my right. My door faced the front of the bed and someone had undressed me, a soft white gown with blue checks on it covering me with a similar blanket thrown over me.

Once I was done taking stock of my surroundings, I turned my attention to myself.

I was sore, my body hurt to move and someone had plugged me with an IV. Also around my neck was what looked like a breathing apparatus? There were itchy scratches around my arms, most likely from my own fingers nails when I'd tried to rip out my lungs to get some oxygen into them.

I sighed, leaning back into the warm sheets and glanced out the window. It was raining. I snorted at that. Wow, talk about omens…

I watched the commotion of the hospital through the dark glass of the doors, wondering why I was in a private room.

Guess being the Chief's ward and the Head Doctor's son's girlfriend made you a top priority patient, I thought wryly as the door swung open and a short nurse walked in, looking kindly at me.

"Oh you're awake, lovely," she bustled towards the metal table beside the bed and placed a paper cup on it and filled the metal glass from the water dispenser.

I watched her as she smiled at me and held the paper cup to my lips. I inhaled and immediately recoiled. It smelled almost rancid.

"Oh dear, that won't do. You can't swallow anything solid for at least a day, liquids only." She warned.

"That's ironic, since I nearly drowned." I said.

My voice came out scratchy and muted, as if I hadn't used it in ages. Even more horrifying, salt water collected at the back of my throat. Startled, I rose up a little and the nurse immediately pulled out a bucket from under the bed, holding it up, I spat out the water, falling back onto the pillows gasping.

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze out of my eyes as the door opened again.

"Ah, she's awake."

Smooth, silky voice, I stopped blinking like an idiot and tried to focus on the new arrival but I couldn't quite make out the person. Well, looks like it was back to the blinking.

The nurse put away the bucket, "She's still coughing up water." She notified the person.

"I see. Thank you, Mrs. Hooper, I'll take it from here." The voice was casual and the nurse nodded, patting my shoulder reassuringly then exiting the room.

I watched her owlishly then looked at the doctor who unhooked the clipboard at my bed.

"Carlisle…?" I asked.

"Yes, Tulika," he answered.

"Oh, ok," I said in realization before sinking further into the pillows. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and awkward around the head of the Cullen family. I mean I'd just thought that they'd abandoned me, now here he was, treating me.

Of course, he was here in professional capacity.

"Perhaps, you'd like to tell us about today?" he asked lightly, stepping up to my side and picking up my wrist, checking my pulse.

"Perhaps…if you tell me what happened to me?" I countered.

My brain was picking up speed. Even if I still sounded like a mix of dying platypus and bullfrog, I was coherent.

He gave me a grim smile even as the door opened and Charlie and Bella stuck their heads in.

"The nurse said you were awake and could see visitors." Charlie said, his eyes flickering between me and Carlisle. "Of course, I will give you a moment before continuing my routine." He said. He gave me another look before heading out the door, shutting the door gently after him.

* * *

Bella was the first to assault me with a lethal embrace.

"Jeez, watch the ribs, watch the ribs!" I said before she pulled away, looking sheepish. "Sorry, it's just we were so worried about you!" She said.

Her eyes were rubbed red raw and her face looked chalky. Christ, how long had I been in the ER? Even Charlie looked rattled and disturbed. "So, you managed to properly total the Chevy, after all. Only you can do the impossible, T!" he said, his own weak attempt at making a joke.

"Thanks Charlie," I choked and they both winced.

"We should let you rest. So, we'll let you see the others quickly. Carlisle wants to keep you overnight just in case your lungs…fill up again." He swallowed then his eyes fixed me with the sharpness of his occupation.

"After you get home, we're going to have a chat as to what happened to you, ok?" he asked.

I pursed my lips at him as he gave me a pointed look then wrapped an arm around Bella and led her gently away.

* * *

"You freaking _moron_!" Stephen yelled.

"Shh," I hissed at him, my eyes fixed on the door glass, watching Charlie as he spoke with Bella. If he heard anything, we'd be dead meat – literally.

"'Shh…?' You are _shushing_ me? How dare you; I just nearly lost my best friend and you're _shushing_ me?" he glared at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Who else got into an accident?" I asked.

He gaped at me.

"You…you, you dumb, irritating psycho; I'm talking about you! _You_ are my best friend! You fell 65 feet! Do you know what the doctors outside were saying? They said you could be severely injured! Bella's been crying on my shoulder for nearly an hour, I can't _feel_ that shoulder! And to think that the Cullens were helping me when…" his eyes widened and his jaw slacked as he revealed information I was clearly not supposed to have.

I tried to sit up but pain shot up my arms so I dropped it.

"Say that again," I said.

"I – um – I know you and Cullen aren't on the friendliest – right about now – I mean…huh," he let his arms fall loosely to his side and watched me with downcast eyes.

I settled for narrowing my eyes at him.

"Have you been in cahoots with them all this time?" I asked.

"No…not really, I mean I was just -,"

"Were you attacked?" I asked.

"T,"

"Stephen," I said as dangerously as I could while sounding like a seal.

"Remember that intruder back at your place," he said, his eyes finally meeting my look. I nodded, closing my eyes once as my spine cracked.

"Yeah…well, someone tried to pull one on Ben's mom while I was out with Bella today. Showed up on the doorstep, demanded to know where I was, messed up my room and all nine yards, Jasper happened to be around so he intervened. Got him out and everything, said the guy was drunk so she won't suspect anything. I mean, your crash and a guy randomly showing up on my doorstep on Charlie's desk would certainly grab some eyeballs." He folded his arms, looking almost defiant.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "I wasn't even there. I got to the Chief's house and he told us about you so we came directly. Ben just called and told me. Guess, they thought I'd come straight home from Port Angeles."

I raised my hand up, this time ignoring the tightening of my muscles and rubbed my eyes. "You have to stay with the Cullens today." I sighed.

"That's the plan, princess." He moved closer to my bedside, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Now, how are you?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"I'll live, Amigo. I – did you say _65 feet_?" I gasped suddenly.

He frowned. "Yeah, that's the highest cliff. You know, the one from which," he glanced at the door, "the wolf boys' jump," he said.

"Oh," I said weakly.

"Yeah, 'oh'," He said kindly.

The door opened for the fifth time and this time when I turned my head I was expecting him.

Only, it wasn't him.

* * *

"Don't be upset." Alice said consolingly.

I glared at her.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Alice. I loved all of these characters. I was just a teensy bit disappointed when my boyfriend didn't deign to show up to the hospital when I'd had a crash, got chased through the woods by a vengeful vampire and fallen 65 feet.

Did I mention I fell 65 feet?

Yeah, I fell 65 feet and…

There was no sign of Edward.

Once the door had opened, Stephen had stood up almost protectively as the female vampire who was supposed to be my best friend stepped in, looking angelic and ruffled – which was new.

She'd folded herself in the chair Steph had vacated, crossing her legs, giving me a long and piercing look before asking how I felt.

I, being the mature person that I was, turned my head away.

"Tulika," Alice said again.

"Don't talk to me Alice; all of you've been faring so well now, is it really necessary to change that?" I asked snidely.

It was her turn to glare.

It was much more impressive than mine.

"Ok, I admit, we were a little sloppy on our parts but we've done nothing to deserve this behavior." She said stiffly.

"You ignored me for nearly a month!" I nearly yelled and she flinched – she actually flinched before I started coughing again.

"Oh dear," she pulled out the glory bucket and held it out under my face as I dry heaved in it, but this time no water came out.

"Why are you even here now?" I asked angrily as if that last bit of humiliation didn't happen.

"He told me to check on you." She said simply.

"Did you tell him what I would've said?" I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me. "That wouldn't have gone well and you know it, Tulika."

"He didn't even show up to the hospital." I whispered and this time hot tears sprang up in my eyes, reminding me exactly what was bothering me. I stared gasping, clutching my now aching chest.

He was supposed to love me.

He wasn't supposed to leave me hanging behind.

He was supposed to care whether I lived or died.

He didn't.

That's what hurt. What was the point of staying here if they didn't even care?

The door burst open again and this time it was Charlie – again.

"Alice, the nurse said her visitors need to clear out." He said tightly. True to his word, the nurse who had come in before, hurried in, gave Alice a reproachful look and held up a syringe to my IV tube.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Your heart rate sweetie, it's going way out of the range of healthy for now." She said and stabbed the tube.

"No…wait, I don't…" I looked up wildly, watching Charlie usher Alice out who looked back guiltily.

"That ought to do." The nurse said, opening the door.

"Jake…" I gasped out wildly as I caught the big hulking form at the end of the corridor. "Stay with me, please!"

The morphine reached my body and my eyes blurred out of focus.

My last sensation was a warm hand gripping mine.

* * *

 **Bippity Boppity Boo!**

 **What did you think of that?**

 **I love to hear from you guys, you know that so...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. 18: Mixed Feelings

**Ok, so the change in POV was received positively so I'm going to go ahead and give you another chapter with skipping POV. It's because well, T is conked out and in the meantime people are running some tempers. Might as well have you know what happens while T sleeps away. :D**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **inuyashademons14: I'm glad you like Bella in this story. :D Hope you like this chapter!**

 **M: Lol, so would I, but T is a lot tougher than that. Yeah, like I said, Edward's not gonna show up that easily. What a jerk! I know.**

 **Kat Smith: Ok, luv, wish Bullet a happy birthday for me! Also, this chapter is like a present to him. I'll try getting one to Silver. *kisses***

* * *

 **On with the chapter, folk!**

* * *

Jacob Black had felt a lot of things in his 18 years worth of life.

Happiness, Anger, Sadness, Hurt and of course the Pain of his first transformation and the confusion that followed.

He thought he had a pretty good hold of that part of his hormonal life.

Right about now, though, he wasn't so sure. Sitting in the small metallic chair next to his best friend, gripping the hand she'd reached across for him, he held his face in his free hand, staring idly at the pelting rain outside.

It seemed the nature was mimicking her. If he'd had that thought six months ago, he'd have asked to be smacked.

Now…he just sighed, returning his gaze to the sleeping girl on the bed.

Her breathing was slow, but it was visible, her chest rising and falling and the beep of her cardiac machine echoing in his ear. He could smell the sickly sweet stench of the blood sucker girl in the opposite chair which had faded by now and he could inhale the air without wrinkling his nose or ignoring the dog like urge to sniff at Tulika.

He was sure he would be smacked for that.

Even if he couldn't label any particular emotion right now; he was an expert at one of them; exhaustion.

He was tired out of his mind.

Unable to help himself, he folded his arms over her small hand and rested his head on them, his eyes closing.

* * *

Alice Cullen was seething.

She didn't normally do that. For everyone she was the level-headed, sweet Cullen girl with next to no flaws. Of course to her family she could be loud, obnoxious or even downright bratty but this time she'd dropped the act.

Her golden eyes, flecked with her human amber coloring flashed as she sat outside, beside the human Stephen, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

She knew he didn't feel nearly as at ease like Tulika did. He held on though, for her, for himself, even if his loyalty had been in question when he'd first started to hang around Tulika.

She smirked lightly at the subtle but noticeable streak of envy her brother had had when he began to contemplate her friendship with the human.

He'd proven himself only a friend though but still Alice couldn't help feel he knew Tulika better than her brother, herself or even the Shifter who sat with her inside now.

She wondered why Charlie had allowed _that_.

"She's been hanging around the reservation a lot. Charlie's not an idiot, you know."

Stephen quirked his lip wryly when the stunning vampire turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You're…kind of projecting. I'm not Jasper but I'm not an idiot either." He shrugged.

Alice returned the shrug, looking over to the Chief and his daughter talking quietly near the coffee machines. "Did he ever ask about Edward?" she asked.

His frown returned. He didn't have anything against the man but it didn't take a genius to see that he had hurt Tulika, even if she pretended she was fine. He'd seen her empty an entire canister of chocolate ice cream. That was a feat in its own right.

"He asked Bella. She told him the truth."

"So, he knows they're fighting?" She turned her eyes back on him.

He returned the look with some reluctance.

"Are you sure they're still just fighting, Alice?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's been what…something like a month," he mumbled, unsure how to proceed.

She didn't answer.

"Do you know what happened to her today?" she asked instead.

"She didn't say. I think it's related to what happened to me today though."

She kept staring at him, prodding him to continue.

"Well," he stuttered, flustered from the unflinching gaze of the youngest Cullen Female. "She has a crash and at the exact same time someone barges into my house? Whoever hurt her must've made sure we couldn't reach her even if she was near La Push, and whoever got to me must've thought that even if you all got to her in time, I would've been an easy target. If I was gone, Tulika would've tried to get to me. If she got taken, I would've gone after her." He shrugged. "It's how we function." He finished, unable to help himself from feeling a little lame.

"That's quite a theory." She said.

He finally let out a snort.

"I spent six months with her, Alice. Trust me; I picked up a lot of things from her." He said, a smirk blooming as he tilted his head to look through the dark window of her hospital room.

His smirk slowly faded as he stood up from his seat, going to his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey," she sighed, leaning once again on that damn shoulder.

He pressed his cheek against her hair, looking at her father. "Sir, I think you and Bella should head home; Alice, Jacob and I will stay back." he said.

"No, I want to stay with her." Bella said immediately.

"B, calm down, I'm with her. Besides, both of you look dead on your feet. You can't help her if you collapse and need to be admitted yourselves." He said reasonably.

"That's really kind of you; Stephen but Bella and I need to stay here. She's our girl, after all." Charlie said, taking a large gulp of coffee before cutting his daughter a look. "Although, if you want to take Bella home…"

"Dad, don't," She cut him off immediately.

Charlie and Stephen both sighed.

* * *

"Jacob." The word was a hoarse whisper.

Jacob stirred before slipping back into oblivion, unknowing that the voice was not in his dreams.

"Jake, wake up." He grunted first before opening one bleary and red streaked eye.

He rubbed the eye, wincing at the fluff in them from the hospital blankets as he straightened, his neck cracking from the strain of having to support his head.

Tulika watched him with barely focused eyes, her hair tangled on the pillows, her hand still encased in his.

"Good evening." She gave a lopsided look before tilting her head slightly, "You look tired." She continued, making him snort.

"Yeah, understatement of the year," he grumbled, letting go of her hand to run both of his through his cropped black hair. He groaned when he caught sight of the clock.

"Man, I missed patrol. Sam's going to gut me." He moaned.

"Tell him you were patrolling the hospital." She said slyly and he grinned. God was she easy to be around.

Maybe that was why everyone loved her. You could just…be…with Tulika Mukherjee. Whether you were a vampire, shape shifter or plain human, she made you comfortable in your skin.

"You could've gone home." She said, her voice still straining.

"You were holding onto me like a teddy bear. Like one of those vine things you love in that wizard movie," he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Is Charlie around? I don't want to stay here anymore." She sighed, trying to shimmy up the bed.

"I'll go check. They're probably going to make you stay through the night though. So, don't whine," he warned her as he stood up.

She struck out her tongue at him before he shut the door.

* * *

Alice immediately shot to her feet when the wolf appeared from the room.

"Is she awake?" she asked.

Jacob gave her a single unimpressed look which made her bristle before he approached the Swans and Stephen.

They posed the same question.

"Yeah, um, she wants to go home." He said.

Of course she does, Alice thought eyeing the door before slinking to peer through the window hole.

Tulika was playing with the neckline of her gown, looking out the window while making weird faces, probably to get rid of some phantom pain or to make her voice box work properly.

"Alice…?" she turned to look at Charlie.

She knew that men had trouble keeping straight eye contact with her kind, unless they were comfortable enough or they'd gotten immune to it – like Tulika and Stephen had.

"Yes, Charlie," she reverted back to her nice girl image.

"I know this isn't the proper time to ask but I've already spoken to the other two about this." He cleared his throat, looking conflicted.

Alice waited patiently.

"Um, Did…Edward…oh god, Tulika's going to kill me if she finds out I brought this up with you." He looked over the petite vampire's head towards the girl in the hospital bed.

Something in that image must've strengthened his resolve because he looked back with almost hard eyes.

"Did Edward break up with Tulika?"

Alice's eyes dropped.

"No, Charlie,"

"Right, ok, if that's not the case; I'll be straight with you. Did Edward do anything to hurt Tulika?" He emphasized hurt with an inflection that made it clear he wasn't thinking of them just fighting.

Alice flashed her eyes at the Chief.

"Of course not, Charlie, they just had a fight. To be honest, it was a very stupid fight but then…" she sighed, "they can be stupid sometimes." She fiddled with a small silver ring, she'd gotten from Edward.

"So, it's both their faults?" Charlie asked, clearly not buying it.

"My brother was just jealous." She explained.

"Well, Alice," Charlie said in an 'I'm going to give you some wisdom' dad voice, "Jealousy is hardly the fault of both parties. Look, I'm glad you came to see her and I'm not saying you wouldn't be there for her but…how big can a 'stupid' fight be if he decided not even to show up at her bedside?" he backed up, leaving Alice to purse her lips as she moved out of his way so he could go inside.

He was right.

She turned away from the door, exchanging a harsh look with Jacob Black.

* * *

Stephen and Bella supported Tulika from Charlie's cruiser as Stephen's car was still at Bella's house and her truck was totaled. Stephen had whistled when he saw the wreckage of the truck, returned to the Chief's house after evidencing it.

"Man, you did do a number on the old monster." He couldn't help but say.

"Stephen, not the best time," Bella glared at him as their best friend threw him a sarcastic thumbs-up.

"Always ready to do the bizarre, you know." She said.

"Hush now, Stephen get the door," Bella said her voice authoritative.

Maybe Charlie's genes of being the boss had come into Bella somehow.

"Yes Boss," Stephen grinned and threw the door to Tulika's room open, hurrying to shut the window and turn the heater on.

Carlisle had taken him sideways to advise him to keep Tulika warm and if there were even half the signs of her coughing up water, to bring her straight back. To be honest, Steph could tell the good doctor wanted to chain her to the bed but Tulika remained her charming adamant self and deliberately pretended to be able to walk so she could go home.

Of course Charlie and Carlisle had to give in, but not before Stephen caught the flash of pain cross her face. He'd thrown her an unimpressed look but she'd thrown him a sleepy glare and he'd caught on.

She was going to grill him as soon as the pain medicine induced haze vanished from her system.

He did not look forward to that.

Going into the bathroom he returned with a glass of water as Bella put out the medicine.

"Two for now," she said, handing them over and Tulika swallowed them, "What about Jacob and Charlie?" she asked, falling back onto her pillows.

"Jacob went home. He wanted to stay but Charlie was having none of it, told him to be mindful of his own old man," Stephen said, leaning a hand on Bella's shoulder to take his weight.

There, let's see how long Bella likes that for…

"And…Alice," she said.

"Carlisle wanted her to stay with him." Bella said before looking at Stephen. "I'll stay with her. You can sleep in my room." She said.

"I'll be on the couch. I'll wait for Charlie." He leaned down to press a kiss to Bella's temple and then on Tulika's forehead which got batted away. He grimaced before exiting the room.

His feet had just reached the end of the stairs when his phone rang.

He pulled it out, staring with growing unease at the unknown number.

* * *

 **Short and Sweet, am I right?**

 **Consider this a filler chapter but of course now is the point that I need to introduce the plot.**

 **As in New Moon, it isn't much of a charge but it will add up in the next books, I promise.**

 **Now, That I've told you more than you need to know, I'll shut up and bid you adieu.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. 19: What are we Looking for?

**Another Fast update!**

 **Things have settled for me so this is a 'Yay!' chapter...**

 **Also, I felt bad for leaving you guys with a filler chapter.**

 **Just so you guys know, I have finished writing this story. I want to finish updating this by June 13th at the latest.**

 **This 13th is my favourite anniversary of my favourite people in the world, so I want to be free before that...so maybe 12th?**

 **Enough Rambling from me.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **inuyashademons14: Yeah, Edward's being a douche, isn't he? At least, I hope he isn't as big a douche as he was in the real Twilight.**

 **GraceEllingson: Hey! Long time no See, I missed you in the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks!**

 **Kat Smith: Aww, sweetheart, you went as far as to tell me it's their birthday coming up, I had to do something! I'll try to end this story by Silver's birthday. *xoxo***

* * *

"You absurd boy," I yelled, pacing about as Stephen stood at the window, his arm crossed.

He turned to look at me, eyebrows arched, "You done?" he asked. I glared at him, running my hands through my hair. "I'm not ready!" I hissed.

"You don't have to be. Besides, think about us, we're more than ready for this stupid fight between you and Cullen to be over." He said.

I pouted and he sighed, walking over to me to put both his heavy hands on my shoulders.

"T, it's been a week and the jerk hasn't visited you once. Either, you talk to him and make up or just get it over with. I suppose you won't be all jammed up about breaking it off with him like a certain literary character we won't mention?" he gave me a meaningful look.

I huffed.

Finally, I nodded.

"Excellent, do you want me to dial for you?" he asked, digging into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone.

I shrugged, flopping onto the bed when he smirked and held up the phone to his ear.

He jerked suddenly as the phone began ringing even before he could push the call button.

I raised my eyebrows as he glared at the number. "Damned thing, they won't stop calling me!" he spat out. "Have you actually told them to leave you alone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's a blocked number. I don't want to get in some mess." He said.

"We're already in a mess. Give it here," I held out my hand for the still ringing phone.

He handed the silver box to me and I studied the number before sliding the answer button.

"Hello," I said briskly into the mouth piece.

 _T – T – Tulika…is that y-you?_ The stuttering voice was familiar but it came out so scratchy I could hardly understand the words.

I glanced at Stephen, switching to speaker mode.

"Yes, it's me; who's this?"

 _It's me…R-Roosevelt, Roosevelt Sorenson._

Stephen knelt beside the bed, looking at the phone. "Dr. Sorenson, why did you call me?" Stephen asked. There was a heavy pause before one sentence filtered in before cutting the call. _You're the only ones who can help me._

Stephen and I stared at each other wide eyed.

Well, there went any chance of trying to become friends with Edward.

Bella, who clearly thought that her boyfriend had managed to convince me to talk to Edward, smiled softly when we clambered down the stairs.

"Did it work?" she asked Stephen.

"Yeah," he said absent mindedly as I pulled on my jacket.

"Ok…where…where are you two going?" she asked. "Um, we need to go to the library." I muttered. She raised her eyebrows. "School's out, T, what will you do in the library?" she asked.

"It's not for school. She wants to find books to get Edward happy again." Stephen said.

I stopped and gave him a 'are you serious?' look. He flushed before pressing his lips to Bella's. "Be back soon," he said following as I threw a quick wave to my best friend and rushed out into the living room.

"So, where to first…?" Stephen asked when we were strapped in his car.

"The school library," I said as he revved the engine.

* * *

Jesus, this place was making me a B&E specialist; I thought drily as I clambered – just a tad bit awkwardly – over the school gates and headed for the library. I decided to leave Stephen out to act as a look-out since; I was smaller and easier to hide.

Jiggling the library doors open, I slipped in, undoing the shades just a bit to let in a bit of sunlight.

"Sorenson…?" I called softly, my voice echoing through the long shelving.

Ok then, I retreated to his desk, biting my lip at the déjà vu and opened his drawers.

The first drawer contained receipts, off stubs of fine tickets, crumpled papers…

The second contained a small journal. I flipped it open, scanning the unintelligible hand, clearly a different language. I dropped it back and opened the third drawer, stopping short when I saw it empty aside from three items.

A little red book, a passport and an airplane ticket…

I pulled them out, pulling the chair out and sitting down to examine them closely.

The plane ticket was out far, almost as far as Mexico. The name on the passport was Marlow Santiago. The picture was Sorenson. I frowned. Why did he need to have a passport and ticket out in false names?

I opened the book to see it was an address book.

It was out of order, probably arranged in terms of convenience and how much he needed these people. Why have address books when you can save everything in your phone? Well, guess he was old-fashioned.

Good thing too, there was his own address in the front.

I slipped the tickets and passport in the book and closed it, checked if everything was how it was and slipped back out.

"Get anything…?" Stephen asked when I reemerged from the bushes.

"Yeah," I spat out a couple leaves and showed him the tickets. He snorted at the name.

"Marlow Santiago, that's not even a real name." he scoffed.

"Focus, Steph," I snapped, slapping the papers against his chest.

"Ok, fine, but what do we do now?" He asked, flipping through the address book again.

"Go to his house," I said.

He gave me a look. "Ok, T, he's on the run, why would he be at him own house? I mean, that's the last place we'd find him." He said. I opened my mouth when he stopped; frowning down at the page he'd flipped open.

"Hey, check this out, J. Jenks." He said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Wasn't that the name of the dude who made the fake stuff for Bella in Breaking Dawn?" he asked.

I stopped short, looking at him dumbfounded. "How do you know that?" I asked. He shrugged, suddenly embarrassed.

"I just…read…the books…once…you know, to be…ready if we…ever came back." he spoke haltingly, before closing his eyes, looking as if he wanted to erase that from my mind.

"Oh...ok, you just never told me that." I said.

"Yeah, and get weird looks from you like I did from my folks?" he asked.

"I meant about you thinking we'd come back." I said gently.

He just looked away, his cheeks red before clearing his throat and looking back.

"We should call Jenks. See, if he made some other stuff for Sorenson. If he left this here, he must've gotten some others."

"Right," I said, pulling out my phone but he stopped me.

"Whoa, Sherlock, I think I should be getting Jenks while you dial the Cullens." He said.

"Wait, what…? Why are they in this conversation?" I asked.

"Because…ok, I don't really have a good argument for this but we can't exactly just play Nancy and Ned around here when we're both wanted by a red headed vampire, ok? If you don't want to get Edward, call Jasper, he scared Jenks the most, didn't he?" he said.

I pouted before making a big show of pulling out my phone and dialing Jasper.

He looked amused but began to call Jenks at the same time.

* * *

I held the phone up to my ear, hearing the ring tone as I stared at Steph with narrowed eyes.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Tulika," he said, his tone perfectly friendly as if I wasn't his brother's estranged girlfriend. It made me a bit happy that he was being normal about this.

"Hey, Jasper, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," he said in that same tone.

"Do you know a J. Jenks?" I asked.

There was a short pause. "Why…?" he asked, finally.

"Oh, I just wanted to know, no reason in particular." I said, hastily.

Another brief pause before he replied a little slowly, "Yes, I know him. Are you thinking of visiting him, Tulika? Do you need something done?" he asked.

"No, no, I just remembered something from the books," I saw Stephen hang up and make a throat cutting motion, "Ok, I'll speak to you later, Jasper, thanks." I hung up.

"He totally suspects something is up." I said immediately.

"Yeah, so does Jenks, I told him we were Sorenson's grandkids and that we were with the Cullens. That loosened up his tongue enough. He said to check his house because he didn't pick up the last batch of papers and he made the last call from a land-line."

"That could've been any land-line." I protested.

"Yeah, but get this, I told him Sorenson's number and he said it was the same." He said.

"It was made days ago. It could've been a coincidence. Maybe he moved out," I said.

He gave me a wry look.

"Tulika, unless we show up wearing the same clothes or order the same pizza, there are no coincidences with us. Not here, anyways," he said.

I sighed; looking at the address he was pointing out and gave him a curt nod.

* * *

 **Ok, Ok, I know what you all are thinking!**

 **This is a filler chapter also, but I have another chapter waiting! I mean, it wouldn't let me fit both in one so I had to make them different parts!**

 **But still...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. 20: Bloody End

**As promised, the next chapter!**

 **No rambling this time, I can do that after I have given you guys the Epilogue.**

 **Which means that this is the last official chapter.**

* * *

The drive back through town was quiet. Neither Stephen nor I thought it was comfortable enough to talk, especially concerning our missing librarian.

"What I don't get…" he began and I turned to him.

"Why call us? I mean, there was still a chance we might've just said no, right? He didn't help us that one time and even if we did go home, we're back again…so, what's the point?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe he thought we might do it out of the kindness of our hearts." I mumbled.

He snorted at that, reverting back to silence.

"I was serious, you know." He said.

I sighed.

"I know, and I seriously don't know, Stephen, maybe it's something about our worlds." I said. "Makes no sense but ok, and you're sure that we don't need to talk to this Jenks fellow," he said.

I nodded. It was his turn to sigh.

* * *

"This is the address?" Stephen asked, undoing his seatbelt as he pulled into the cropped grass driveway.

"Yep," I opened the door, slipping out, opening the address book.

Stephen walked around the nose of the car to peer over my shoulder.

"We're in the right place." I murmured, looking up at him. "Maybe we should call someone? I don't know, this doesn't feel right," he said, rolling his large shoulders.

I frowned at him.

"Please, T, we can't just go scampering upon someone else's place, we'll get caught and sued!" he hissed.

"He asked for our help!"

"Doesn't matter," he said stubbornly.

"Fine, stay out here, keep a look out, I'll be ten minutes," I said. His eyes widened and his nose flared as he stared me down, trying to give me the concerned best friend look he'd perfect in just three weeks of our time back home. I was impressed at that look. I still hadn't managed to get it down. Maybe because I never thought anything he did was stupid, except the fair occasional things.

"You cannot be serious!" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him then whirled around, rushing off up the grass before he could try to grab me. I heard him heave a sigh before following me.

The door swung open when I tried to jingle the doorknob.

I stood there for a while, staring at the crack of the inside as Stephen caught up, scoffing at the door. "Sure, that is always a good sign," he leered. "Stop it, already," I snapped at him and he shrugged, giving the house another baleful look as he kicked the door further. "Ladies first," he muttered.

* * *

The inside was light and tastefully furnished, creams and peaches on the walls and furniture but it felt off, like it was carefully put into place by someone who wanted to hide something bad underneath.

I moved carefully across the plush white carpet with Stephen close on my heels.

I stopped, staring at the walls, bearing a couple frames of photos, biting my lip.

"T…?" Stephen asked.

"Something's wrong." I mumbled.

"You think…? I've been trying to tell you that for ages -," he began but I cut him off. "I mean, with this place, it feels like something's bad here." I said.

"Oh," he glanced around for a while before looking at me.

"I'll take the front." He offered.

"I'll go look in the back." I agreed.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched me head down the hallway.

* * *

I walked along the yellow hallway until it ended at two doors opposing each other.

I opened the one on the left to find a small bathroom. Backing out, I opened the right door.

It was an office, a bright, airy office with the window still open; I pushed the door open further, latching the chain on the wall.

The space was wood and marigold yellow.

Yellow seems to be the color for Sorenson, I thought, as I moved behind the desk, noting the scattered bits of writing papers and scrunched up post its.

He wouldn't have left these all over his desk if he knew he was going to run away.

I opened up some papers and the jotted pages, sitting in his swivel chair as I delved myself invasively in Roosevelt Sorenson's life.

* * *

"Hey," I jumped, putting the journal I'd been reading down to see Stephen peering at me through the open door.

"Hey," I said back, standing up from desk chair.

"You find anything here? The living room and kitchen's both clean." He said, coming inside, frowning at me. I snorted. "I found lots, Steph." I said.

I shifted through the pile I'd made according to importance and handed him the journal I was holding. "Sorenson didn't just research the dimensional phenomena, Steph. He lived it." I pointed at him to open the book. He flipped it open to the first page with the face of a woman on it. "That was his wife, Marigold Sorenson. She disappeared a couple years ago."

He stared at me for a bit. "So…?" he asked finally.

"So," I huffed, "He thinks that she might've latched onto some other string. She got herself transported there," I flicked the pages to the end, "He's been trying to find ways to contact other dimensions." I said.

"Hang on; he said that he didn't know how to send us back when we asked him to." He said slowly.

"He might not know at that time." I said.

He pursed his lips, giving the journal a disdainful look.

"I don't know, T, seems kind of farfetched." He said.

I gave him a horrified look. "No, it's not! It makes perfect sense! He found out how to touch other strings! That's why he must've gotten himself in trouble!" I said.

"Ok…um, I'm going to go check upstairs." He said, backing up as he handed me the journal back.

Giving me one last look, he disappeared out the door.

"Idiot," I mumbled to myself when there was a large thud from overhead.

* * *

I jerked up, looking at the ceiling as fast, loud footsteps echoed through the hallways.

"Tulika," Stephen flew in again, looking scared out of his mind.

"What," I yelled, standing up, the book flying out of my hands as he grabbed my wrists, pulling at them roughly. "We need to get out of here…like now! Move it!" He choked out, dragging me to the door.

"What happened?" I said, anchoring myself against the door.

"Blood, the entire top floor…the bedroom, Jesus, let's just go…if they're still here…" we both froze when we heard the low creak upstairs.

"That wasn't a door." I whispered.

"We need to leave…now." Stephen said, angling himself towards the hallway. It wasn't until we heard the distinct sound of marching footsteps that we decided to actually beat it.

* * *

Grabbing each other's elbows, we shoved and pulled our way, nearly tripping on our feet once as we ran to the front door and yanked it open, throwing ourselves onto the porch.

Stephen didn't stop there.

Large hand clamped on mine, he raced us right off the porch stairs towards the car.

I didn't look back as we rounded the gates and ran straight into someone's arms.

* * *

I shrieked; making Stephen yell out as well as I began to thrash without looking at the guy whose grip was tightening on me.

"Tulika, calm down, it's just me!"

Stephen and I both stopped screaming and I swore I heard Stephen curse under his breath.

I looked up carefully at the amused and annoyed face of my vampire boyfriend. My vampire boyfriend whom I'd avoided for nearly a month…great, this was going to be just fantastic.

I tried to push myself off of him but his arm snaked past my waist, holding me tight against his chest, giving me a warning glare. I huffed in response but was ignored as he turned his gaze to my best friend.

"What happened?" he asked, looking tense and thoughtful as Stephen began to tell him everything.

I took a moment to stare up at him.

His eyes were narrowed, his lips a straight line but he didn't look like he had been taking my avoidance as hard as he had taken my so called death. His eyes were still alive and his hair had a bit of shine to it which meant he had at least shampooed it.

He glanced down at me when he felt my gaze on him and kept his eyes on me as Stephen finished what he had been saying. We kept up the intense stare down for a moment as Stephen cleared his throat awkwardly.

"And…you didn't see who it was…?" Edward asked suddenly, making me jolt back to reality, turning an ashamed look at Stephen.

He shrugged, inching his way towards his car. He got to the door before looking back at me.

"Go ahead; she'll meet you at her house." Edward said smoothly.

Edward and I both looked at each other, a mental conversation was the last thing that happened, let me tell you. It was more like I was going 'hell no' while he was just shaking his head at a disobedient puppy. I hated when he did that.

"Shall we?" he asked, undoing his arm around me and walking to his silver Volvo without another word. I stayed where I was as he opened the passenger door, looking business-like.

Knowing he could stand there all day, I sighed, walking towards him and flopping down in the seat. He shut the door gently.

* * *

"You reek of judgment," I said.

"Do I…?" he murmured softly, sparing a glance at the rearview mirror.

I turned to give him a look. "You want to scold me or not, Edward?" I asked finally. "Why would I want to scold you?" he asked, still in the tone that a parent uses when they know their child did something wrong but they want their kid to say it first. Well, I wasn't going to be the kid.

For, at least seven seconds.

"So, you're not mad that we didn't talk for at least a month and in that time I managed to get acquainted with the wolf pack, got attacked by Victoria – again – and nearly drowned?" I asked, stunned.

"Did you have fun while doing it?" he asked, shrugging.

I gaped at him, opening and closing my mouth like a fish before muttering a curse to myself which would likely get me grounded if Charlie ever heard it. I turned to the window, looking at the dim stars that were beginning to show up in the sky.

He stopped the car outside the Swan house before turning to me.

"Will you keep your window open tonight?" he asked seriously. I peered suspiciously at him. "Are you planning on sneaking into my room?" I asked. He shook his head. "I want to _sneak you out_." He said.

"What…?" I laughed.

Yeah, right, Edward Cullen, clone of chivalry was going to sneak a girl out, I could die –

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded.

Well, damn…

"Fine," I said, opening the door and slipping out.

* * *

"Are you awake?"

I nodded, turning over in the bed and throwing the covers off, pulling my shirt straight. I'd been expecting him around midnight but he'd shown up a few minutes late. I pulled on my boots and walked over to the window, looking hesitantly at him. "Are you sure it'll be fine? I mean, if Charlie wakes up…" I said.

"It'll be fine. We won't be long, maybe an hour or so." He whispered, nodding at me to step onto the small ledge out the window. He was joking, right? Regardless, I did as he wanted and he joined me, placing only one foot on the concrete, the other on the window sill. He pulled me against him even as he jumped and I closed my eyes tight, feeling the air whistle in my ears for a split second as he landed, my feet just brushing the grass, due to my height.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just falling is going to take me some time." I said.

He made a low sound in his throat before slipping me onto his back. I tightened my arms and legs around his neck and waist. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You wanted to go to the meadow, didn't you?" he asked softly as he took off.

* * *

It looked smaller at night.

The circular meadow was scattered with cold flowers, red and bloodlike in the unrealistic moonlight. Edward sat about a foot away from me, watching as I weaved a braid from some weeds.

"Did you investigate?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was Sorenson's blood all over the place, Tulika…I don't think he survived that."

I paled.

Edward studied my face carefully before scooting over closer, placing a tentative hand on my shoulder.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"He called Stephen. He said we were the only ones who could help him so we tried but now…" I quieted, looking away towards the sound of the stream.

"I don't know if you want to hear this right now. I'm sure this is also not the best time to talk about us but I didn't like the whole time you didn't talk to me." He scratched his neck.

My eyes flashed to him. "You made no motion to change that." I said.

"I didn't think it would come across as acceptable at that time." He confessed. I snorted at that, his face showing some of the resignation that he should've shown that day.

"I know you think I don't care about your opinion but I do. Very much," he said.

I squinted at him. "Are you going to let me see Jacob?" I asked flatly. His lips pursed for a second before he nodded curtly. "Thank you," I said. "I was worried, you know. When you fell in the water, but Esme told me you might not want to see me. I take her advice seriously." He said, shrugging.

"Well, that's all very nice but it's been an hour and I need to head home." I said, standing up and dusting off my jeans.

He just stared up at me when I looked back. "Do you really think he's dead?" I asked.

"No way was he alive from all the blood on the floor; I'd know." He said before peering at me suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

I stared at him.

The moonlight was directly over us, something not usually attained in Forks. His hair glowed a honey gold while his pale skin looked like snow. Shadows cast from the fringe of his hair made his face mysterious and serious.

I smiled up at him, wiping all thoughts from my mind as I reached up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"No reason."

* * *

 **Do Not Throw Things At Me!**

 **To anyone who thinks I just made T forget Edward of all his past sins I just want you to know that is not it.**

 **Consider this, Edward always used manipulation on Bella to make her see things his way in the books. Well, if he can do it, why can't Tulika? She has got far better a grip on her skills than whiney wimpy Bella. (No offense to my character)**

 **So, before you get ideas that I'm making Tulika a Bella, think about that.**

 **This was Officially the Last Chapter of Return to the Beyond.**

 **Epilogue soon to follow.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Epilogue: Search

**I know, I know, I'm an hour earlier...no wait, I'm not... :D**

 **I'll ramble in the next chapter.**

 **For now, here you go, my beauties, I give you the Epilogue!**

* * *

The knock on the door made me look up.

Stephen opened the door, poking his head in and giving me a suspicious look. I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked pointedly at his wristwatch. I frowned, looking at the small clock I kept at my desk before I laughed out loud. I had been sitting here for three hours straight.

"Don't laugh, it isn't funny. I've been standing outside in suspense and I don't appreciate it," He said, coming inside and shutting the door.

"I know, I'm sorry, I appreciate you for it though," I said, assimilating the papers on my desk.

He rubbed his neck, watching me put them into the drawer and locking it. "Did you find anything important?" he asked.

"Lots, most of them are just notes, journaling his activities, they stop about a couple months ago. The other is research but I can't understand most of it. I can tell its physics though." I stopped when he grinned teasingly at me.

"So, the great wise Tulika is bad at something at least." He mocked.

I rolled my eyes at him, nudging him with my hip as I passed him to hide the key to my desk under the carpet inside my closet.

"May I ask now how you got this stuff from Charlie?" he dropped his voice in case the Chief or his daughter happened to be outside.

"Forks Police Station isn't exactly Fort Knox, Steph. All I had to do was bring him lunch, ask him to take a look at the truck to see why it was rattling and sneak into his inner office. He kept his keys on a hook next to the door anyways. Plus, it's been ten days, they've already dropped the investigation and his funeral was last Saturday so no one even cares anymore." I said my own voice low.

"But you do…why do you care? Even I don't care and he called me," he said.

"Yeah, he called you, which is the strangest thing." I mumbled.

"Because I'm the useless one out of the two of us," he muttered.

"Stop it; you're not useless. You're very important to me and to this world, do you understand?" I asked severely. He saluted to it.

"Still, I want to know, why are you going through his things? Do you think you can solve what happened to him?" he asked curiously.

I snorted at that.

"Sometimes, darling, you overestimate me." I said.

"I doubt that. The question still stands." He answered.

I scrunched my nose playfully at him.

"No, I don't think I can solve what happened to him, not at least till I can get him to talk to me," I said.

He blinked twice at me.

"Would you care to repeat that?" he said.

"I don't think he's dead." I said simply.

Stephen stared at me in dead silence for a few seconds before he sank onto the bed, clasping his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Okay…what is your theory?" he whispered.

I sat on my chair too.

"His disappearance; he vanishes into thin air, calls for you…indirectly for me; then turns up at the same stop we'd go to look for him and is killed, after all this preparation…? I just don't buy it." I said.

"Tulika, you didn't see the bedroom…all that blood. He has to be dead." He said.

"Stephen, it's easy to arrange a crime scene. If he was dead, where is his body?" I asked.

"Taken by whoever killed him,"

"But why…? They would have no reason unless they were aliens who want to experiment on the corpse. It doesn't make any sense. Besides, did you see anything that shows a body was taken away?" I asked.

He blinked. "I didn't stand around to look that closely, I felt like throwing up anyway." He said weakly.

"Exactly, neither did Edward, I asked him. He didn't want to say anything but I got him to spill, I saw the photographs. There were no drag marks, no trails, nothing…I'm telling you…"

"You're telling me, Sorenson faked his death." He concluded, looking straight at me, his face grave.

I nodded.

"He faked his death.

* * *

 **All your theories... were you expecting this? I'm betting you did...**


	23. Thank You!

**This is it for this book, you guys!**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this book as much as you did the first!**

 **I enjoyed writing it...naturally...**

* * *

 **First and Foremost,**

 **I thank EVERY SINGLE READER who has taken time to read this story. You are the best. Thanks for following and marking it as a favourite, if you haven't well, thanks for giving it the time of the day.**

* * *

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **Thank You! I really looked forward to all your thoughts and your theories and life stories (about puppies) made my day, I swear, no lying.**

 **GraceEllingson: Thank you so much for all your love and support!**

 **M: Your theory would've been a VERY interesting twist to the tale, thanks for the idea! Thank You!**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Don't miss him too much. Love you!**

 **Kat Smith: I hope Silver likes the chapter present as much as Bullet did. Give them a hug from me. Love you! Thank You!**

* * *

 **About the sequel!**

 **I'm going to be taking some time off from writing.**

 **My school's started again, which is why I was so quick to finish this story. I want to concentrate on my studies and also I have some Music commitments. I will try writing the sequel as soon as my time frees up.**

 **That is, of course you think this story deserves a sequel.**

 **I'll leave it up to you. Review or PM me if you want a sequel or not. I'll accept both.**

 **Last but not the Least, for now...I really do love you guys!**


	24. Sneak Peek

**Ola Beautiful Readers!**

 **I'm back with a Sneak Peek!**

* * *

Edward's hand was tight around mine, his fingers stiff, veins protruding around his arm.

I squeezed his fingers, feeling him turning to look at me, eyes furious. "I'm still alive, you know," I said, trying to diffuse the tension. His brow furrowed at me.

"Not the best time, Tulika," He hissed.

I frowned back at him, pulling my hand away from him but he held fast.

"Don't do this, right now, please." He whispered.

 _I'm not doing anything, don't worry. I just want to call Stephen, tell him to not move, we're coming over._ I thought at him. He kept staring into my eyes for a whole minute, probably checking to see if I was lying.

I wasn't.

I had been telling the truth.

I could've called Jacob but he was way too busy and I didn't want him to worry about this. Not when the Cullens were keeping an uncomfortably close eye on both me and Stephen.

It had gotten so bad that he had to have Ben lie to his parents that Stephen kept staying over with Edward.

It was not the best situation for him since he knew he was confusing them and hurting Ben by basically lying to them but we had no choice. If the break in had been any indication, this person knew what he was doing and he was also clever enough to not leave any tracks.

Stephen and I were also sure that this had not happened in the book.

* * *

 **Just a teaser but I hope you like it!**

 **I kept it short because I'm hoping of having the story up by this week.**

 **Anyways, I'm on Twitter and Tumblr now!**

 **Any of my readers on there?**

 **Would you PM me so I can reach out to you guys or you can just leave it in the Reviews so I can get back to you guys!**

 **Twitter name is in my Profile so if you want, you can always just ask me about future projects or to bug me for updates or you know, talk to me about anything under the blue blue sky. I'm all yours guys!**

 **I'll be watching out for you guys!**

 **On Twitter and Tumblr guys!**

 **Cause I love you guys!**

 **Ok, I'll shut up now, bye!**


	25. SEQUEL!

**!SEQUEL IS UP!**

 **TOUCH IN THE WORLDS: SHADOWS OVER THE EDGE**


End file.
